Return of the Alterans
by SSG-Goku3397
Summary: At the tender age of five, Harry has a bout of incredible accidental magic drawing the attention of the Ascended Alterans. Though the Ascended don't intervene, they decide to bend the rule by allowing Janus and Ganos Lal to raise Harry until the age of nine before sending him and his guardians to the Tartarus City Ship to continue his life and try to bring back the Alterans!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Well, this is interesting." A man commented drawing the attention of the rest of his peers.

"What do you mean Janus?" A woman with black hair asked with a frown.

"Come and see Ganos. I am sure that it will interest you as well." Janus said as Ganos and a few of the others turned their attention to what Janus was observing. To their shock, it was a black haired, green eyed child being beaten by a fat walrus like man with a belt.

"This is outrageous!" A woman shouted out as her fellows nodded with grim expressions.

"Calm yourself Oma. Besides, surprisingly the child's body is covered in a thin layer of potent Zero-Point Energy that seems to be acting like a shield." A man said with an intrigued expression.

"Be that as it may Atlas, shouldn't we save the child? He is a descendant of ours and a powerful one at that!" Oma asked with a frown.

"I would say no as would the rest of the council, but for once I agree with you. The child has powers that come close to those of us Ascended. With the treatment he is being subjected to, it is worrying that he may just become someone who likes abusing others for his own gain and pleasure. What do you say my fellow councilors?"

"As you said Atlas, while we don't intervene directly in the mortal plane, I believe that I speak for all of us that this child should be saved." Atlas nodded before turning to Ganos and saying, "Oma and Ganos, I would like you two to go and save this young boy. Ascend him if you must but bring him to Gaia. Janus, go to Othala and bring Thor of the Asgard to Gaia. Now go!"

The three mentioned nodded to Atlas as they transformed into balls of light and vanished from existence. After they were gone, a woman approached Atlas and asked, "Are we doing the right thing Atlas. Our highest law is non-interference, but here we are interfering!"

"I had a premonition Athena. In it, I saw the young child bringing back our descendants to the stars while also tying up the loose ends we left. I also saw the Nova Alterans rise even greater than we, advancing technology to levels we dare not even dream of. Technology that makes our Ascended power, seem like paltry tricks in comparison. I want to see that vision come true."

"Being a bit idealistic, aren't you Atlas?" Athena said with a grin causing Atlas to nod.

* * *

Janus appeared on Kheb before mentally dialing the sequence to create a portal to Othala. Still in the form of a floating ball of energy, Janus passed through the event horizon and reappeared on the other side. As Janus took back human form, the small grey beings eyes widened in shock as they realized just who was standing in front of them.

A small diminutive alien with a strong presence walked forward and bowed saying, "In the spirit of the Four, I greet you and welcome you to Othala."

Janus nodded and he bowed and said, "In the spirit of the Four, I accept your greetings and return in kind. I am Janus and as you may have gathered, I am an Ascended. I was sent by the High Chancellor Atlas to request the presence of Supreme Commander Thor. I am to bring him with me to Gaia."

"I am Freyr of the Asgard High Council. Thor is on a scheduled patrol that is about to end. He shall be here in a few minutes, Terran time. Until he arrives, may I ask why the Ascended have decided to interact with the mortal plane? We were under the impression that it was against your highest laws?"

"I myself was surprised. I am known to bend the rules a bit but the reason is quite grave. A child of five is being abused by his caretakers. The child is a newly evolved Alteran with very potent ZPE manipulation ability. Atlas believes that his powers are close to ours, even though he is mortal. He decided to allow an intervention."

Freyr nodded in understanding. Abusing a child was unthinkable to them. They would intervene, consequences be damned. Freyr was about to speak when Thor appeared in a flash of white light and a light hum signifying the use of their Matter Transporter arrays.

"What seems to be the problem?" Thor asked causing Freyr to quickly inform Thor of the situation. After Freyr was finished, Thor turned to Janus and said, "How can I be of service?"

Janus just shrugged, "Don't know, but you don't question Atlas. He is one of the eldest Ascendants." Thor nodded in understanding. The thought processes of the elderly rarely made sense to the youth. Janus smiled and waved his hand at the Astria Porta causing a stable wormhole to form before walking through, Thor following post haste.

* * *

"YOU DAMNED FREAK! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FREAKSIHNESS, I LOST THE CHANCE FOR A PROMOTION!" A large walrus of a man, smelling of alcohol, screamed as he smacked his belt, buckle first onto a young black haired boy's back. If the man was sober and calm, he would have noticed the barely glowing gloden shield like energy covering the boy like a second skin. Every time the belt buckle struck the boy, a small spark emitted from the point of contact.

From the entrance of the living room, a horse like woman was peering in with a nasty smirk on her face while a young boy, who looked like a small beached whale looked on in confusion. Even the woman hadn't realized that sparks were being emitted from the point of contact until the young boy beside her pointed it out.

"Mom, it looks like the freak's skin is glowing and giving off sparks!"

"What do you mean duddykins?" The woman asked as she focused her attention on the black haired boy only for her face to pale in shock. "Vernon! The freak is doing freaky things! He's glowing Vernon!"

The fat, walrus like man bellowed in rage as he threw away the belt and pulled out the red hot poker from the fire place. "IF YOU WON'T LEARN YOUR PLACE FREAK, THEN I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT TRULY HAPPENS TO BASTARDS LIKE YOU!"

Just as Vernon had raised the poker to smack the young boy in his face, a flash of white light filled the room before fading. Vernon, the woman and the child looked startled before confusion set in. The child Vernon was beating had vanished. "Huh! What happened to the freak?"

"I must say. Is this how to treat a child?" A woman said from behind the horse faced woman causing said woman to scream in fright and scurry towards her overweighed walrus of a husband with her son in tow.

"WHO ARE YOU? I MUST WARN YOU, YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING! LEAVE AT ONCE!" Vernon bellowed with his face taking on a peculiar shade of puce.

"Be silent! Your despicable behavior has caused even us to intervene, we who stay away from the matters of the lower plane. Scum like you, are just as bad as the Ori!" A woman with dark brown hair and a stern face said with a look of contempt. Beside her, a light brown haired woman was holding the black haired boy in her arms while quietly muttering soothing words. "As for whom we are, I am Ganos Lal, better known as Morgan Le Fay and my companion is Oma Desala."

"You are like him? You are freaks!" Petunia stuttered out in fear.

"If you mean those with Magic as you all call it, then I must disappoint you. We are beings who have ascended to a higher plane of existence, once Merlin was one of us as well before he decided to descend to your realm. We are beings, you primitive beings will consider gods, though we aren't."

"Ganos, pronounce their doom and let us be off!" Oma said with a sneer at the family.

"As you wish Oma, as for your doom, I have already sent the proper documentation to make sure that you two suffer at the hands of your justice system. Your law enforcers will be here soon asking some very difficult questions. We shall be taking this young boy away from here. Before we leave, I advise you to hand over anything that pertains to him. Failure to do so will result in unpleasant consequences!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO THREATEN US NORMAL PEOPLE?" Vernon screamed and charged forward to hit Ganos only for him to freeze in place with just a glare from the woman. With a sharpening of her eyes, Vernon was thrown back into the wall, where he crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

Petunia looked shocked and fearful but quickly said, "I only have his parent's school trunks in the attic and a letter!"

"And the boy's name?" Oma asked as Ganos nodded and in a flash of light, the trunks appeared in front of her with the letter on top.

"Potter! Harry Potter!" Petunia screamed out in panic and fear just before the women nodded and vanished in another flash of white light, taking along the trunks, the boy and the letter.

As Petunia crumpled into a heap from the adrenalin running out, police broke open the door and started shouting out for the family to freeze.

* * *

"Come; let us go as well Athena!" Atlas said as he and Athena left the higher plane and reappeared on the planet of Gaia, the home of the Nox. As soon as they appeared, a contingent of three Nox met them. One was a woman, another, a man. With them was an elder man.

"In the spirit of the Four; greetings and welcome to Gaia. I am Anteaus, this is my mate Lya and this is Elder Ohper. How can the Nox be of service to the Alterans?"

"In the spirit of the four, I accept and greet in kind. I am High Chancellor Atlas and this is Councilor Athena. Soon three more of our people will be arriving along with a representative of the Asgard and a young Alteran descendant with near ascendant level powers, even greater than that of our peoples." Atlas said causing the Nox to frown.

"This is unusual. An Ascendant doesn't normally intervene. Isn't it against your highest laws?" Antaeus asked before Ohper said, "The child has great potential. I can see the possibilities already, and so do you, don't you? I shall speak for the Nox. We shall aid the child!"

"Father, are you sure of this?"

"As sure as I can Lya, the premonition is hazy but I see a chance of the alliance rising back from the ashes it now rests on. If the child is guided well, he shall be the one to bring not only the mortal Alterans back to prominence, but the Asgard and us as well. While we may be prospering, we have become reclusive. We do not guide the younger races like we used to do. I can see the possibility of us imparting the young with our wisdom so that they may grow wiser with age."

Everyone but Atlas looked startled at the revelation before Atlas asked, "Since Elder Ohper is agreeing, and him being the eldest, I can take it to mean that none of your people shall have any problems?"

"None High Chancellor Atlas, if Father believes that it is wise, then I shall endeavor to help. Besides, father has never guided us wrong." Lya said with a smile as Antaeus nodded in agreement.

Atlas nodded before saying, "Now we wait for the representative of the Asgard and the child in question."

"If I may, what are your plans for the child?" Antaeus asked with curiosity only for Atlas to say, "I will have two of us take care of the child until he becomes eleven and then hand over our mortal legacy to him as the new High Chancellor. Of course as Janus and Ganos raise the child, some of us shall descend and take time to finish incomplete research before handing over our legacy to the child and returning to the Ascended Plane."

Anteaus nodded in understanding as Lya spoke up, "And you wish us to teach morality and impartiality to the child. And since we are pacifistic, you shall ask the Asgard to teach the child war strategies as the Furlings are no longer with us."

"That is a very accurate assessment, but I would also like for the child to learn the values of each of our cultures directly from the source instead of databases. All of us have faults; I wish to see that our faults do not reappear in this new generation." Atlas said getting a surprised look from Athena. It was inconceivable that Atlas would accept that his people had faults.

The Nox nodded in agreement. They themselves had their own faults. But before any could voice any more comments, the Astria Porta activated. Out of the shimmering portal, a diminutive grey being walked out with another Alteran.

"In the spirit of the Four, I, Supreme Commander Thor greet you all!" The Asgard said with a light bow as the Nox, Athena and Atlas nodded in return. "Please let us dispense with the formalities and as the Tauri say, get to the main point of this meeting!"

"I am sure Janus has informed you a bit of the situation?" Thor nodded causing Atlas to quickly explain it in more detail. At the end, Thor's eyes had widened a bit as a steely glint appeared in them.

"I see. I can tell you now that it won't be a problem. During the times I am unavailable, I will have a commander help teach the child, but where is he?"

"Oma was calming young Harry Potter down. She wouldn't bring him here until he was calm." Ganos said appearing in a flash of light with Oma beside her and in her arms was Harry peering at the gathered beings with apprehension but curiosity as well. Thor in particular drew Harry's attention the most.

"You have nothing to fear Harry. They are all friends. They all want to help you, just like we do!" Oma said with a soothing tone as the gathered beings nodded in agreement, Lya even coming closer with a gentle aura surrounding her. "You can speak in your own language. I have implanted the languages of the Alliance within his mind along with his own so that there won't be any misunderstandings."

Everyone nodded as Lya spoke in her own language, "Hello young one. May I ask what your name is?"

Harry nodded nervously and replied, surprisingly in Nox, "I am Harry Potter!"

Lya nodded with a smile, "And how old are you Harry?"

"Five!" Harry said with a bit more confidence.

"That's good. I have a son myself, though he is only a year old." Harry looked on at wonder at the strange looking woman before smiling. Lya smiled in return and said, "How would you like to stay with us Harry. I am sure that we would be better that your last guardians?"

Everyone, even Thor, flinched at the excited look in Harry's eyes as he asked, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, young one all of us are gathered to hear if you would allow us the honor to raise you. So do we have your permission?" Lya asked getting an excited nod from Harry. Lya smiled even wider and said, "That's good, but first you must know that you are special Harry. Have anything strange happened around you?"

Harry looked startled before nodding his head. Lya smiled reassuringly and said, "That's normal for advanced humans. Much like you, my people, the Nox also have such powers. Now let me introduce you to everyone."

"First, I as you know, am Lya of the Nox; this is my husband Antaeus and his father Ohper. The Nox are a race that has been around for nearly thirty million years already."

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Harry said politely causing the other Nox nod in reply.

"Then this is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard. The Asgard is a very advanced race that has been travelling the stars for about twenty million years already."

"Greetings Harry Potter, I hope that we can get along." Thor said in alteran as Harry nodded in agreement though with a bit of awe.

"Finally, these men and women are the Ascended Alterans, your ancestors." Lya said causing Harry to look confused.

"I thought ancestors meant that they were dead?" Harry asked innocently causing Lya to giggle and say, "That's true, but luckily, they are not mortal. They cannot die. In time, even you may reach such a level of existence."

Harry nodded with a confused look as Atlas moved forward. "Hello Harry, I am Atlas, the High Chancellor of the Ascended Alterans. We saw the suffering you were being subjected to and decided to help. Now you will never have to go back to those people again but there is still the matter of your guardianship. We have all discussed and decided to have Ganos Lal and Janus raise you in the ways of the Alterans. While they raise you, you shall have lessons in morality and judgment from the Nox and Battle Strategies and logistics from the Asgard. In return, I ask that you help bring our mortal descendants back to the stars."

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion before his eyes widened in shock. The Dursley's may not have allowed him to do anything he considered fun, but he had caught glimpses of movies like Star Wars that Dudley liked, not to mention the advanced science books he has read. If he was right, then these people were telling him that he would get his own space ship. "Am I going to get my own Space Ship?"

Everyone smiled with amusement, well everyone but Thor who was physically incapable of smiling, at Harry's innocent question as Atlas said, "A Space Ship and more, a great deal more. I am sure you would like them! So will you agree to our decision of being raised by Ganos and Janus while being taught by the Nox and the Asgard?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously with excitement as Atlas smiled and said, "Very well. Ganos, Janus, I give permission for bringing out the City of Tartarus again. You shall raise Harry there."

"The City of Tartarus? Atlas, are you out of your mind? Raising a child on that Mobile War Command Center! That city hasn't seen the light of day since we left Celestis and made Avalon our home!" Athena said scathingly while the Nox and Thor looked stunned at the information.

"I know what you mean Athena, but I see the need for Tartarus to come out again. Besides, while Atlantis was advanced, it was more of a political capital. This is a fully fabricated, all purpose, heavily armed exploration and colonization ship. While Harry is being raised on it, Janus and Ganos can focus on upgrades to its out dated systems to Lantean standards."

"Excuse me, but what is Tartarus? From what I can tell, it is a City Ship, but I have never heard of it. I could have sworn that I had studied all facets of our history?" Ganos asked with confusion.

Atlas, Athena and Oma shared a look before Oma said, "I am not surprised. The High Council had decided to seal away Tartarus in phase space and remove any mentions of the city from the other City Ship Databases and all the repositories."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the revelation, even Harry, who didn't really understand most of it. Atlas continued, "Everyone thinks that the City Ship we used to come to Avalon was Atlantis as it is the oldest in record. That is incorrect. It was Tartarus that we used. It was created at the height of our war with the Ori and had the greatest of our technology integrated within. It can and still has been stockpiling potentia even while in phase space. It has Replicator Block maintenance crews that routinely change the seven potentia the city need for power and routine maintenance. With the amount of power, it has available, we can just create the necessary resources for the smaller operations buy transforming energy directly into matter. It will be very useful for Harry at the beginning."

"It was designed and built as a Last Bastion for us Alterans who were against the Ori. It can be repurposed for Industry, Mining, Research or Military purposes. Not to mention that it is well over thrice the size of Atlantis and has four of our Terminus Class Heavy Battleships docked with it." Athena added with a tone of realization. She finally understood why Atlas wanted Tartarus brought out. Even though Tartarus hasn't been accessed in a long while, she was sure that the later High Chancellors have been sending upgrade commands to the AI.

"Janus, go and get Tartarus to, as the Terrans call it, the Omega Nebula, specifically the system connected to the blue Hypergiant HD 168625. It is out of Goa'uld space and is highly rich in resources…"

"And if I am not mistaken, it is also close to the supermassive black hole that the Terrans call Sagittarius A*. You want us to restart the research into mining of black holes for exotic particle's and substances?" Janus asked with excitement causing Thor and the Nox to look startled.

While the younger two races could easily approach and observe black holes, to mine them was something their people believed to be impossible. Thor was about to question the sanity of the decision when Harry asked, "But doesn't black holes consume everything around them? I was sure I read about it somewhere? So mining things out of it should be impossible?"

Everyone looked at the child in awe. To be able to understand such concepts at such a young age was unthinkable for them. Their races all had highly developed brains, so their children having higher IQ than less evolved races were no surprise, but the level of IQ Harry just showed was the closest they have seen to a genius in their midst.

"Oh my, aren't you a young genius. I will have great fun teaching you Harry!" Janus said before saying, "What you have read about black holes is the small amount of knowledge the Terrans have gained. Our knowledge of celestial bodies is far more comprehensive. What the Terrans are only just now hypothesizing, we have known for a long time. Black holes radiate exotic particle radiation as they slowly evaporate on a time scale of Terran years at minimum. Did you ever read on sub-atomic particles Harry?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Once, I know all about Neutrons, Protons and Electrons! I like learning about new things, especially about cosmology!"

"Then I am sure you would love to learn about all the scientific knowledge our race has gathered over the past 50 million years!" Harry nodded with enthusiasm causing the Nox and the Alterans to smile and Thor to look at Harry with a fond expression.

"Are you feeling hungry Harry?" Lya asked suddenly causing Harry to blush and nod. With a smile, Lya motioned for Oma to follow her. "Oma Desala, please follow me. We shall get young Harry some food while you all discuss and finalize the details."

Everyone nodded in agreement. There was no need for Harry to stay when there anymore. As Lya and Oma left with Harry, Janus bowed before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Now that Janus is off and young Harry is being fed, we can finalize the details." Athena said getting nods from everyone present as the group started discussing plans for the near future.

* * *

"Welcome Harry, to the great city of Tartarus, the last bastion of hope for the Alteran Race!" Janus said as Harry, Oma, Ganos, Lya and Thor appeared out of the old red Astria Porta. Harry looked about in wonder as Thor and Lya looked startled at the amount of automatic defense systems visible in the room. Oma had a wistful expression on her face as she reminisced about her time growing up in this very city. Ganos, on the other hand, just had an expression of thinly veiled shock.

Seeing the different expressions on everyone's faces, Janus laughed before saying, "Not what you were expecting, was it. Granted, it also took me by surprise. If we had access to Tartarus during the Wraith War, I am sure that we would have won. I wonder why Moros never mentioned it."

"You hacked into classified files again, didn't you Janus? As for why Moros didn't order the revival of Tartarus, I am sure that the old fool had completely forgotten about it!" Ganos said with a condensing tone while Oma just sighed.

"Right… Ah, let's give you all the grand tour. When I came here, I was surprised to see that the replicators had been replaced by nanite swarms and that most of the systems were up-to-date to Atlantis standards. It seems that Atlas was right. The latter High Chancellors have been sending upgrade orders to Tartarus. The only difference from Atlantis is the specialized Matter Constructors that seems to be Moros's work and for some reason, my own prototype temporal-spatial wormhole drive along with a scaled down version of the Vacuum Ray Offensive Platform on top of the Central Tower, were also added. The date of the upgrade orders was about a thousand years ago by Terran time. The same time Moros had descended and started meddling in Terran affairs."

Ganos sighed and said, "That fool always was unpredictable. I wonder if he had a vision of us needing Tartarus again. He always did have a very powerful clairvoyant disposition towards precognition."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the vanquisher of Grindlewald, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so many high accolades, unfortunately, he didn't feel that he deserved them. Not after the news that revealed his greatest failure.

Here he was sitting, late into the night, alone in his office at Hogwarts while nursing a un touched glass of fire whisky. Just a few hours ago, the old squib, Mrs. Figg informed him that the police had come by and arrested the adult Dursley's for child endangerment, child neglect, child abuse and probably murder. From what the catty old woman had heard, the police were anonymously tipped off and they acted as soon as they could to save young Harry before it was too late. Unfortunately, while they found the evidence of all the abuse, the police were unable to recover the boy.

At first, Albus was unable to believe it as he had multiple trinkets attuned to Harry. Trinkets that were enchanted to alert him if the child was in danger, grievously harmed, or Magic forbid, dead. Checking the trinkets, he found that he made a grave error during the enchanting. Instead of putting an alert for all harm, he only enchanted them to warn him if Harry was harmed by outside sources. It was his belief that family could never harm their own, but it seems that his assumption was wrong. All the trinket, even the one designed to give him Harry's current location on his prompting, had failed.

The only consolation for him was that Harry's name was still present in the Book of Future Attendees. The book was enchanted by the founders to have the name of all possible future students. If a student declined to attend or died, their name would be removed automatically. Though it wasn't full proof, a small hope had alighted in him.

It was nearing one in the morning when his floo alighted and out of it walked out an assortment of people at different intervals. After everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"What is the matter Albus?" A red headed woman asked sharply. The woman had a single monocle on her left eye. "What have you done now?"

Sighing in sadness, Albus said, "I must beg your patience Amelia. What I have to say shall be very shocking. Please take a seat everyone." With that statement, Albus waved his knotted wand and conjured enough seats for everyone. At this very moment, the door to his office splintered causing everyone to jump and point wands at the perpetrator.

Everyone was shocked to see Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall standing there with Sprout's wand outstretched and the tip smoking. Amelia was the first to lower her wand and speak, "What's the meaning of this Professors?"

"Sit down Amelia and you will learn what has incensed us." The small portly woman, Professor Sprout said as she lowered her wand.

From beside her Professor McGonagall said with a scathing tone, "I told you Albus, they were horrible excuses of human beings, but in your exalted wisdom, you decided to forgo my warning. This whole set of despicable events are on you! Just because of you, my Godson's son is now probably dead. I asked to raise him, but you wouldn't allow it! You said that, 'Being away from the wizarding world will allow him to learn humility, my dear Minerva!' Where is that humility now? Did you think that I would have failed to instill the proper etiquettes and humility in him? Am I such a poor teacher?"

Everyone was shocked at the way Minerva was speaking. Everyone knew that Minerva McGonagall had a sharp tongue but to see it directed at the headmaster was something no one had ever even dreamed of happening. What the Deputy Headmistress was saying was only confusing the collection of people in the office, excluding the Headmaster himself, Amelia, and the three Professors with the Scottish woman.

After Minerva stopped to take a breath, Amelia asked, "What happened to Harry Potter, Minerva?" Turning to Albus, the woman asked with a cold tone, "You better hope that the boy is unharmed Albus or I will make sure that you rot in the highest security cell in Azkaban with a 24/7 Dementor company!"

Before McGonagall or Albus could speak, Snape said, "Normally, I wouldn't give a second thought about a Potter, but what I learned Amelia was not good. As you know, I was a friend of Lily's before she came to Hogwarts. We grew up together. I went to visit her sister Petunia, with whose family Potter was staying with. Petunia was always a cruel, even as a child."

"You went to their house Snape?" Amelia interrupted with a raised eyebrow. This was a shocking revelation. Severus Snape doing something good out of his own volition. Snape glared at the woman before nodding.

"Anyway, they weren't home, not that I expected them to be. After all the Muggle Aurors have arrested them. Using a bit of magic to hide myself, I sneaked into the lockup and used legilimency to scan their memories." Holding up his hand to forestall Amelia's outburst, Snape continued, "I know that what I did was against the law Amelia, but I needed confirmation. After reviewing the memories, I was quite horrified. Here I was expecting the boy to come to Hogwarts thinking that he was Magic's gift to the world, instead if he survived, he would probably turn to dark magic. One doesn't suffer such abuse without becoming dark. I am an example myself after all! Here, see the memories I extracted from the buffoons. Though I must warn you that you will all be sick to the core by the time you are finished."

With that said, Snape waved his wand at a set of cupboards and out of it came out an ornate bowl with runes carved into it. A watery potion was swirling within it. Extracting a set of vials from his black robes, Snape proceeded to drop them in a sequence before tapping a few runes on the rim of the bowl.

Stepping back, Snape looked up along with everyone else and watched a bubble of smoky gas form above the bowl and within that bubble, the memories Snape had extracted from the imprisoned Dursleys began to play.

Everyone was disgusted at the way the Dursleys behaved. From the moment they found Harry, the poor child was abused. From the day they found him, Harry was placed in a small boot cupboard under the stairs. He was not fed properly. Being magical, Harry grew faster and but the age of two, he was standing on a stool and cooking for the Dursleys. They saw as how the Dursleys systematically mistreated and abused the boy and even encouraged their son to do the same. Over the course of the four years, Harry was beaten, starved, worked harder than a house elf and most of all, mentally and verbally abused with beatings thrown in for fun.

The straw that broke the camel's back was the final memory. The one that showed Vernon beating a five-year-old Harry with a belt accusing the child for his own incompetence in his professional life. A small golden shield was hovering above his skin, protecting him. They saw how the Dursleys realized what was happening and then the beating increased slowly overwhelming the shield before it finally shattered. Afterwards, they saw Vernon continue beating the boy as he screamed his throat raw. By the time Vernon realized what he had done, Harry was covered in bruises, many portions of his flesh had broken open and like many gaping mouths, were drooling streams of blood.

They saw the walrus of a man panic with his wife before wrapping the now unconscious boy in plastic wraps before rushing him out of the house and into their car. After half-an-hour of fast paced driving, they stopped on a rickety wooden bridge spanning over a gushing river within a dark forest. They saw as the Dursleys laid the boy on the ground before unwrapping the plastic and then proceeded to throw the boy into the river. Throwing the plastic sheet into a small bush on the edge of the rivers bank, they then quickly returned back to the car and drove away.

A moment of intense silence fell on the group. After a few moments, Albus finally said with tears in his eyes, "I cannot fathom that family would do such a thing to their own, and a child at that!"

A red headed man turned to Albus and said, "This is completely unacceptable Albus. You always told us that Harry was safe and happy. I even offered to go check on him under the pretense of investigating a claim of misuse of muggle artefacts, but you always denied it. Why didn't you check on him Albus?"

"To tell you the truth Arthur, I had Mrs. Figg to watch over him. Then there were the trinkets I enchanted to monitor Harry." Albus said motioning to the motionless silver instruments on his desk. "I made a mistake when I enchanted them. I only had them detect injuries and malicious intent directed at Harry by outside third parties. I didn't realize that the Dursleys were capable of such horrific acts on their own kin!"

Sighing, Amelia said, "Let us stop discussing the past, and concentrate on finding Harry. I will send some trustworthy Aurors to investigate the scene of the crime!"

"Don't bother Amelia, I already went there and used all the forensic spells I learned from Rookwood. I found the bloody sheet but when I turned to investigate the river, something interfered with the spells. After performing few of the more esoteric spells, I concluded that a minor ley line flows under the river. The ambient magic will cause interference." Snape said with a frown.

"Then we need to follow the river. His body may turn up river and if we are lucky, still alive!"

"You do that Amelia, I will contact my clan and have them see if young Mr. Potter's life stone is showing change that signify an approaching death!"

Everyone turned to the diminutive Professor Flitwick with surprise before Minerva said, "But Filius, why do you need to involve the Goblins of Gringotts? The Book still displays his name."

"We both know that the name will keep on showing even if young Mr. Potter is in a coma. The Life Stone at Gringotts will allow us to know his true condition and if I get it approved from Horde Master Ragnok, we will also have his coordinates!"

Everyone nodded as Albus said, "Then do so Filius. You are probably the only one who can do anything useful at the moment. Also, everyone please prevent this news from spreading. I don't think the Wizarding Britain need to know this horrific news. It will throw the whole country into chaos. We don't need the undesirables to target Harry."

Everyone nodded and started leaving but before everyone left, Amelia turned to Albus and said, "Forget my previous threat! If Harry falls into the hands of the free Death Eaters, criminals who you allowed to go free by not protesting against the Pureblood Privacy Protection Act, I will make sure that you go through the Veil!"

Albus sighed as Amelia left and was about to sit down when Snape walked back into the room and repaired the door before sitting down in front of Albus. After a few minutes of silence, Snape said, "You promised that Lily and her family will be safe, you failed. You promised that Harry would be safe as he grew up, instead I find him nearly murdered, probably dying right at this moment. I took an oath to protect the boy Albus, an oath I have broken by not keeping an eye on him. An oath I broke by trusting in your judgement. You have failed me Albus. You have failed everyone. Most of all, you have failed an innocent child and condemned him to four years of hell. My father was a drunken bastard Albus, but even then I was not as abused as the boy. You great plan has failed Albus."

Albus sighed and said, "I know Severus. I made a horrible misjudgment and for that a young boy is now suffering at deaths door. I didn't tell anyone, but I have a trinket enchanted to monitor Harry's health. It will only fail if he is near death. It has failed. I just hope that we can get to him before it is too late."

"If he survives Albus, you are lucky. If not, it will not be I, but the whole of Wizarding Britain that will crucify you, not to mention that you will have lost all the trust we as the Order had on you. None of us will ever follow you blindly again Albus, not even me." With his piece said, Snape stood up and left the room, leaving Albus to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

It had been two years since he had come to Tartarus. While it was not much fun, as he didn't have any friend his age here on the City Ship, he was always excited for his lessons and particularly his research. He loved his lessons with the Nox.

While Lya taught him impartiality and morals, it was Ohper, along with Ganos Lal who taught him how to harness and control his immense amounts of Zero-Point Energy, or as Ganos jokingly called it, magic. From Ohper, he learned how to absorb small amounts of ambient Zero-Point Energy to bolster his own impressive reserves. Reserves that shall keep on growing until he reaches the age of three hundred.

During these two years, the only thing Harry saw other than the inside of Tartarus, Gaia and Othala was the Gas Giant in which Tartarus was parked. Over the past two years, Harry had seen how Tartarus had let out large disk like machines that have been slowly compacting the Gas Giant into a solid planet using advanced matter manipulation.

It was truly an awe inspiring experience. From his studies, creating of a garden world from a dead one barely takes more than a few weeks at most. So seeing a Gas Giant being terraformed into a solid garden world was truly unbelievable. It was quite a shame that the planet had to be changed for people to live on. It would have been so much better if they designed a city that could draw power from the very gases of the planet. Then it would be like that floating City he saw in Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back.

Then there were the boring lessons on Military Tactics and Logistics from the Asgard, while Thor was a good teacher, Harry just hated to study these things. He preferred peace, so learning Military Tactics and Logistics made him feel like an unwilling army commander. Even then, he persevered through it, though the Asgard were unable to teach him ground combat.

During his stay here, he had become acquainted with many of the Ascended Alterans who came down to finish their research before ascending again. Harry had even become quite well acquainted with many of the Nox and Asgard. Little Nafrayu, Lya's son could be seen following Harry about whenever Harry was on Gaia or the young Nox was at Tartarus. One could even say that Nafrayu was Harry's friend, though Harry saw him more as a younger brother.

It was during one of his morality classes that Harry had a sudden realization. What was happening to all the other orphan Alteran all over Terra. With that thought in mind, Harry had Oma investigate and found the reports appalling. His teachers and guardians were equally displeased. After a bit of begging from Harry, Ganos and Janus decided to see if Atlas would allow an intervention. At first Atlas was against it but after Harry said that it was his wish to save his fellow Alterans, Atlas and the Ascended Council agreed and devised a plan to bring the orphans to Tartarus, but only those in bad conditions. Those who are being treated well, they were left alone but under watch. From what Harry had heard, the orphans were supposed to start coming to Tartarus soon, though Ganos never told him when.

Another thing that Harry did was that he had accidentally downloaded all of the Tartarus Database into his mind, though he didn't let anyone know. With that knowledge he had designed and implemented a few special upgrades into one of the Terminus Class Heavy Battleship. To be exact, upgrades to its shield emitter array, cloaking arrays, sensor package and addition of point defense turrets along with a dark matter rail gun, his own design.

After the upgrades were ready, Harry had snuck off along with Nafrayu to test the upgraded ship when the improved sensors picked up a system being cloaked in overlapping cloaking fields. Fields that even Tartarus's impressive sensors couldn't pick up. Getting curious, the duo had directed their ship towards the cloaked system.

* * *

"Who do you think is hiding there Harry?" Nafrayu asked with curiosity.

Harry just shrugged and said, "Don't know, but their cloaking fields are very advanced. Better than even Nox fields. Our sensors can easily pick up Asgard cloaks because of their unique Nutrino-Ion Generators, and we can barely pick up Nox cloaks, but this is far better than both. If I hadn't designed these upgrades to the sensors, we would have completely missed it."

Nafrayu nodded before asking, "Do you think they are hostile? Because, if so, I would prefer that we don't engage them. We will approach them and then hail them. If they turn out hostile, I will activate the cloak and get out of there. If they are hostile, we need to warn everyone at Tartarus. This system is barely seven parsecs away from the Sagittarius A system."

Nafrayu nodded, apparently pleased with Harry's decision.

"Attention! We are exiting Hyperspace in thirty seconds. All personnel to your stations! I repeat, we are exiting Hyperspace in twenty-five seconds. All personnel to your stations!" The computer AI announced throughout the ship.

Harry and Nafrayu stood at near the projection platform and waited for the ship to come out of Hyperspace. As soon as the ship left Hyperspace, it was surrounded by a patrol of uncloaking Frigate Class Warships with one Battleship. What surprised the duo was the designs of the ship. Though much changed from database records, there were still the signature features of Furling Ships.

A high pitched whining emitted from the hologram pad as a small greenish-gray skinned being decked in ornate but high-tech armor appeared with a stern expression on her face. The most astounding thing was that the being was speaking in Furling.

"Halt! This is Furling Sovereign Territory. Identify yourselves and your intentions. You are trespassing!"

Bowing to the two replied in perfect Furling, "In the spirit of the Four, I, Harry, of the Nova Alterans…"

"And I, Nafrayu, of the Nox…"

"Greet you Noble Furlings." The duo finished together.

The Furling Commander was surprised at first before bowing and saying, "In the spirit of the Four, I, Stormaxe, Captain of the seventy third patrol unit, accept your greetings. Now may I ask why you younglings are aboard a Battleship?"

Harry and Nafrayu looked a bit sheepish as Harry replied, "This is a very old Terminus Class Heavy Battle Ship. I have recently and secretly added a few upgrades to it. We snuck out with it to test the upgrades. When the sensor package picked up your cloaks, I decided to investigate. It is quite fortunate that it is your race that holds sovereign rights to this territory. I was afraid that an advanced but hostile nation was here, hiding and building up a fleet. The Nova Alterans have claimed the System with the Blue Hyper Giant, as our territory and are in the process of terraforming a Gas Giant into a solid garden world. As you know it is less than seven parsecs away."

"I see. That's good news. We were afraid that we were picking up Goa'uld signatures. They have scavenged your technology and now use the outdated versions of them for their own use."

Harry and Nafrayu nodded with a smile. The Furling continued, "I wish to come aboard, may I be allowed to use the ring transports to come aboard?"

"Unfortunately, I have decommissioned the Ring Transports and replaced them with modified matter transport arrays, much like the ones the Asgard uses. Please allow me temporary access to your ship space."

Nodding, Stormaxe commanded her shield officer to transmit the passcodes. As soon as Harry received the codes, Harry activated the transport array and beamed Stormaxe into the bridge. As soon as Stormaxe materialized, she dropped her sword to the ground before bowing to the two.

"It is so nice to be able to stand amongst allies again, even if you two are quite young. Now tell me, are you willing to meet the Furling King at this moment, or shall I send a message for an appointment for which you and hopefully your guardians will come?" Stormaxe said with a smirk.

Harry and Nafrayu shared a fearful look and but before they could speak, the Astria Porta at the back of the room activated startling the three. Stormaxe quickly picked up her sword and took a defensive position in front of the two children.

Out of the wormhole, Lya walked out with a displeased expression on her face. Along with her were Ganos Lal and Thor. Seeing Stormaxe standing protectively in front of the duo of missing kids, Lya raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before the two females could comment, Thor raised a fist to his chest and spoke in greetings.

"In the spirit of the Four, I, Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet, greet you Noble Furling. It is an honor to stand with our allies of old once more. My companions are Lya of the Nox and Ganos Lal of the Ascended Lanteans, the Alteran survivors of the Great Plague."

Lya and Ganos were surprised at that. While they have known of the Furlings, but they believed that the race had long perished. Especially after the Great Plague had run rampant throughout the Avalon Galaxy, where the Furling survivors had made their new home.

"In the spirit of the Four, I, Stormaxe, Captain of the seventy third patrol unit, accept your greetings and return in kind. Welcome to our Avalon Outpost System. This is a joyous day of all. I am sure that my King and his council will be pleased to reconnect with our old allies. Please, come and visit Craigspool. By the time we reach it, the King and his Council will be waiting to welcome you all! I thank these younglings for finding us and uniting us with you all!"

Thor, Ganos and Lya shared a look before Ganos said, "It will be our honor to meet up with the Furling King. Please Stormaxe, send the message. We shall meet your King today before we have to return back home. Please lead the way."

"Of course, Harry, if you would?" Stormaxe said with a smile.

Harry nervously stared at the three adults before activating the transporter and teleporting Stormaxe back to her ship. Right afterwards, the coordinates for Craigspool were transmitted to the ship. Seeing the nervous look on Harry's face, Ganos sighed before ordering the ship to head to the coordinates.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. I don't plan to regularly update it yet, but I want your feedback on the prologue. I have read quite a few Alteran Harry Fanfiction's, but none but 'Avalon: Secret of the Stars' and 'Harry Janus Potter: Dances with his Destiny' really struck me as good, so I decided to write one myself. So tell me if you want me to focus on this story or should I do it after finishing 'Return to the Past'. PM me! ;)**

**SSG**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the Terminus Mark II was nearing the moon of Craigspool, the main outpost of the Furlings in the Avalon Galaxy, everyone was stunned to see the impressive structures that were built into orbit around the moon. They were massive rings. Some would even call them ring worlds. Two to be exact. With a radius about two thirds and fourth fifths more than the radius of the moon they were orbiting around, respectively. The two rings were at a right angle to each other and were rotating at the same rate. Travel between rings were probably by the use of paired Ring Transports, Harry mused as he observed the massive floating structures.

An alert drew everyone's attention causing Ganos to activate the hologram pad. As soon as the communication channel was secured, a hologram of Stormaxe appeared. "I must insist that you dock the ship on the outer ring. It is standard protocol that all military vessels be docked to the outer ring and civilian vessels at the inner ring. No space faring vessel may enter the moon."

"As you wish Captain Stormaxe. I will have the ship dock with the outer ring. May we be transmitted the clearance codes to dock along with the dock number?"

"Already done. You should be receiving them momentarily."

"Ah… I got it. Thank you. We shall see you in a few minutes." Ganos said as she mentally commanded the ship to dock in the outer ring. After the docking procedures were finished, Ganos mentally sent out a request for permission to beam into one of the Ring Transport rooms and waited for confirmation along with the room coordinates.

When the Furlings sent the desired information and the permission, Ganos nodded to her group and teleported into the ring transport room aboard the inner ring. There, they were met with a Furling diplomatic delegation that contained the Furling King, himself.

"In the spirit of the four, I, King Goldklaw, of the Furlings greet our allies of old. It is a historic day that we meet after so long. Our people were fearful that we were the last of our once great alliance."

"In the spirit of the four, I, Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard greet you as does my companions, Ganos Lal of the Ascended Alterans, Harry Potter, the future High Chancellor of the Nova Alterans and Lya and Nafrayu of the Nox. It is a pleasure to be able to meet up again."

King Goldklaw nodded with a smile before turning to Harry and saying, "You know, when I heard that it was two younglings from the Alterans and the Nox that found us, I believed that Stormaxe was joking. I see that what she said was true."

"Yes. Young Harry and Nafrayu can be quite a handful when they want to be. Both of them have an insatiable curiosity and Harry is a Genius, even by Ascended standards. Form what I have gathered from by brief control of the Terminus Mark II, Harry and Nafrayu were out testing out some unorthodox and unauthorized upgrades to the ships which he, himself has developed without the knowledge of any of his guardians, I included."

"Truly? How old are you Harry?"

"I am seven Terran Cycles old!" Harry said with a proud grin.

King Goldklaw raised an eyebrow before turning to Ganos and said, "I though you said he was a genius? I believe that he is far beyond what anything to be considered a genius. No normal seven-year-old can do such a thing. He is something special!"

"That he is. I myself have been teaching him logistics and military strategy. I can say that within the year, he will have finished everything I have to teach and surpass me. Not to seem arrogant, but I am the best strategist and fleet logistics specialist among my race!"

"Yes. Your prowess is well known even among our people Supreme Commander Thor. If you don't mind, will you be opposed to us teaching young Harry soldiering and physical combat? From what I can gather, if an Ascended is here, then young Harry is being raised by a cooperative of three of the four race."

"Not at all. None of us are against your people teaching young Harry. In fact, we lamented that the wisdom of your race was at the time lost to us."

"Thank you. We have been waiting for this event for some time now. One of our leading oracles had divined a prophecy that had pointed to this very event. The words of the prophecy aren't important, but young Harry has a great destiny ahead of him." King Goldklaw said with a pleased expression.

"You are the third person to say that. The Ascended High Chancellor and the Nox Elder had said something similar." Thor said with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Now, I must insist. Please come to the castle and have lunch with me and my family. My daughter and wife would love to meet you all. That is unless you all have immediate prior engagements?"

"Ganos Lal, can you please have the Terminus send a message to Tartarus. It is best that Penegal be informed of the present developments."

"Anteaus and Ohper must be informed that Nafrayu and I will be late as well. Can you please send a missive to them as well?"

Ganos nodded and concentrated for a moment before turning to the two and nodded. "Done. I have contacted Janus. He said he will inform them. He was quite ecstatic at the news."

"Of course he is." Lya sighed causing Ganos to smile at her. "We are ready King Goldklaw. Please, lead the way."

King Goldklaw nodded and said, "Then follow me to the secured Ring Transporter."

"May I ask something King Goldklaw?" Harry asked as the group walked towards the secured transporter. King Goldklaw nodded prompting Harry to continue, "How can you be sure that the transport arrays are truly secure. If someone is able to hack into your systems, they can override all security. Besides, if a Goa'uld was able to compromise one of your soldiers. Then what?"

King Goldklaw looked surprised and Ganos and Lya chuckled. Leave it to Harry to easily deconstruct any and all flaws in a security system. The child tended to be a perfectionist, rooting out flaws in any and everything that catches his attention.

"What would you suggest?"

Harry smiled and said, "Matter Transportation blocking fields around the whole rings like you use in your battleships. Along with that you can use localized anti-gravity fields to suppress any unauthorized personnel. You can also add a genetic lock that will inform you of any non-Furling users."

"Genetic lock, like the locks you Alterans use in your technology?"

"Exactly!" Harry said causing King Goldklaw to hum in thought. After a few moments, Goldklaw said, "The Ring Transport arrays were gifts to the alliance by your people. We know the concept behind it, but not how to change the programming. It is in Alteran Machine Code. If your people will help us with the interface, I am sure that we can rig up a system like that, though I will be implementing the localized anti-gravity fields. I can't believe that none of our security specialists even dreamed about such breaches! I thank you Harry Potter, for bringing it to my notice."

"It's alright. I just hate inefficiency. If you want, I can send you a crystal that will contain the programming and with it, another crystal with the information that will allow you to modify the genetic lock database."

"We shall be in your debt Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded as Ganos asked, "Why didn't you add this feature to the Astria Porta on the Terminus?"

"Who said I didn't. You just have the required gene markers to pass without triggering an alert. All of you have it. If any of you are compromised by a Goa'uld, it will capture you as well. The anti-gravity fields are designed to extract any weapons and remove them out of the physical control of the unauthorized personnel."

Everyone, even Thor stared at Harry with a shocked expression. Here, they were all trying to find a way to prevent Goa'uld incursions among them without alerting the Gou'uld and it was a seven-year-old child that solved the problem.

"Your measures are quite interesting Harry. I will have the Asgard security research division develop the required technology. It is quite the good idea."

"Why do you need develop it. I will send you the programming crystal and the usage information crystal to you along with a new sensor package for your ships. I am sure that Hemidal will love them! I also saw the genetic degradation. If you can get me the full information you have about it. I think I can develop a long term genetic therapy that will have you back to normal within three more clones, though I may need some help from Hemidal." Everyone was shocked at what Harry said. This was not possible. Harry may be a genius, but even then he shouldn't have reached such levels of knowledge and expertise yet, not unless he had downloaded the whole Alteran Knowledge Repository into his mind. A preposterous notion. No one but the oldest Ascended will even survive downloading ninety percent of the knowledge.

Ganos narrowed her eyes before catching hold of Harry's ear and asked in an angry tone, "What did you do Harry? Did you create a specialized repository to help learn quicker? You know that it may damage your brain. You may have ninety-five percentage activity, but even then it is foolish to try and download the whole repository, let alone a massive part of it."

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Ah… I may have… accidentally downloaded the whole… uh, repository! Yeah, that's right. I accidentally downloaded the whole repository!"

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation before King Goldklaw took out a hand-held medical scanner and placed it above Harry's head. After a few moments, he moved it away and looked at the results. He gave a gasp causing Lya to ask, "What's wrong?"

The King looked up from the scanner and said, "I don't know how this is possible, but it seems that Harry here has a 99.67% brainwave activity. He should have ascended already, not to mention die if he doesn't!"

Ganos sighed before saying, "Let's just place it down to another Potter Anomaly. After all he somehow survived a Zero Point Field that was designed to dissipate the soul when he was only one. Many would say that he survived because his mother sacrificed herself for him and used her own soul to power the protections, but I say that it is a wrong conjecture."

"What do you mean Ganos Lal?" Thor asked with interest.

"The Alteran descendants on Terra have evolved to levels far beyond even us. They can freely manipulate ZPE to practically alter reality as they see fit. They call it magic and I have to agree. The name is appropriate. Even with our advanced technology, some of the things that can do is unbelievable. Controlled, temporary wormhole generation using two different manipulations called Apparition and Portkey. Using fires to travel, almost like a Astria Porta. Being able transform into animals. Using the innate ZPE properties of naturally occurring biomass to create complex elixirs that can do the most wondrous of things. Their healing skills far outstrip our innate healing abilities in some fields. To put it mildly, the Alteran descendants may have forgotten their heritage, and so can be considered an infantile race, but they are very advanced in ZPE manipulation."

"Can I show them?" Harry asked causing Ganos and Lya to look at Harry with funny expressions on their faces.

"But Harry," Lya began, "You haven't learned Terran ZPE manipulation yet."

Harry had a bashful look on his face as he said, "I sent an out-of-phase probe to gather information. It had also scanned multiple magical theory books and books on the various disciplines along with Terran politics, culture, history and languages of both the descendants Alteran, the various other ZPE manipulating races and the baseline humans. So can I?"

Lya nodded causing Harry to whoop in joy and wave his hand in front of him causing a flock of birds to appear out of thin air and start flying above his head. Harry saw Nafrayu's curiosity and caused one of the blue birds to land on the young Nox boy's head, much to his delight.

Nafrayu gently took the bird in his hand and stroked it before asking, "Are they really alive?"

Harry shook his head and said with a sad tone, "Life can't be created that easily. What I did is considered conjuration. It is the same as the specialized matter constructors you find on Tartarus. The spell, for the lack of a better word, caused the ZPE I released to mix with the ambient ZPE and together they transform into matter which is then manipulated to create a faux body of the birds. The final piece of the spell is that it enchants the faux body with lifelike properties. It doesn't have genes. They are much like a human form nanite beings, like the Asurans I told you about."

"Amazing. This is so intriguing. I doubt that any of us could create fields like these." Goldklaw said as he poked one of the birds with a long finger.

"Yes it is. We Nox can manipulate nature to a degree, but what Harry showed is truly beyond any of our imaginations."

"As do we ascended."

"Harry, do you plan to use this knowledge on Terran ZPE manipulation to help the Asgard Cloning Problem?" Thor asked with curiosity.

Harry nodded with a grin and said, "There is a myth in magic called the Philosophers Stone. It is the end goal of the Alchemy discipline. It can be used to create a substance that is called the Elixir of Life. The Elixir can revert the damage done on a genetic level and return the consumers body to their prime for a short while."

Everyone nodded as Nafrayu asked, "But you said that it was a myth?"

"It was, but nearly seven hundred Terran cycles ago, a man and his wife created it. Continued consumption of the Elixir can strengthen the life force of the consumer to beyond natural levels, much like our life force strengthening treatments. He is still alive and quite famous for his discovery. I just have to meet him and then work with him to make the age reverting property permanent."

"Are you sure that it is possible?" Goldklaw asked with interest. As a former healer, he was very interested in the possible applications of this Elixir of Life.

"Who knows, but I am sure that there must be a way to at least change the formula enough so that once a person is reverted, they will age normally. Even if I fail, the Asgard can easily revert the damage for a certain period of time. That will allow them to hopefully breed again."

"That's is a possible solution and the most viable as well. That is if the Elixir will work with the Asgard." Thor said causing everyone to nod in agreement.

After that, the group was silent as they traveled to the secured Ring Transporter. Reaching it, they all transported themselves down to the moon. To be specific, the Ring Transporter Room in the headquarters. Walking out of the room, the group journeyed to the private dining room meant to entertain dignitaries.

As they entered the room, the group saw only three more Furlings present. One looked the same age as the King and was probably the King's mate. Beside her stood a young female and in the young female's arms was a child.

"My friends, these are mine mate, Stormhook…"

"Welcome to Craigspool allies of old!" The elder female said with a smile.

"…mine daughter, Silverfang…"

"It is an honor to meet all of you!" Silverfang said with a small nod of her head.

"And in mine daughter's arms is mine only son. He is only a yearling, so…"

"He doesn't have a name as of yet." Harry ended causing the King to nod in agreement.

"Mine family, these are Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard, Lya and her son Nafrayu of the Nox, Ganos Lal of the Ascended and Harry Potter, the de-facto High Chancellor of the Nova Alterans."

"Please, come and sit. The cooks have cooked up a feast, the likes of which hasn't been seen in since mine mate was elected into office a first time eighty-three Terran cycles ago!"

Everyone sat down at Stormhook's invitation. Soon, a plethora of Furling dishes were arrayed on the large table. As they partook in the lunch, all of them shared information with each other. While this was occurring, Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Excuse me King Goldklaw, but were any Furling colony sent to Terra in the past ten thousand years?"

"Not to the best of my knowledge. Why?"

"My probes had found a race of beings that bear striking resemblance to your race and even use the same language. I haven't had the probe gather genetic samples, but it is my belief that they may be Furlings."

"Can you share the information with me right now?" Goldklaw asked as he took out a metallic looking pad.

Harry nodded before taking out a standard data pad and activating it. Mentally commanding the pad to link up with Goldklaw's data pad, Harry transmitted the necessary files. Goldklaw studied the data before activating a video file. A holographic image was projected above the pad that showed an immense city carved out of bedrock with magnificent structures engraved in precious stones and metal. Multiple beings that looked like Furlings, just with paler skin walked about the city.

Magnifying the image to a forge in the city, they saw one of the beings hammer away at a sword while another was waving his hands above the sword between strikes and chanting in Furling. They saw as the probe changed sensors that showed how the chanting Furling was releasing and manipulating ZPE and then imbuing the ZPE field into the forging blade.

"Can you send an order to do a genetic scan?" Goldklaw asked with a shaking voice causing Harry to nod and send the order.

"It will take a couple of minutes. The probe was studying the Merpeople culture."

"What are Merpeople?" Nafrayu asked with curiosity causing Harry to project images of a Merman and Mermaid.

"These are Merpeople. They are one of the races with the ability to manipulate ZPE on Terra. I was interested in their genetic structure as they have some of the Alteran genetic markers while others are completely unknown. I believe that they may be descendants of Alterans and some other aquatic race of being. I have actually assigned them the genus of Icthyosapien."

"Fish people?" Harry nodded causing Ganos to laugh, "An appropriate name coined by a child."

"I just checked the records. It seems that seven thousand years ago, a colonizing group was scheduled to Terraform and colonize the fourth planet in the Sol System. The last news we received from them was that of a radiation leakage. The then Queen had written them off as lost. It seems that some of them must have survived. They must have crash landed on Terra and has been living there since. Young Harry, I think the Furlings will be in greater debt to you than ever! Not only have you reconnected us with the Alliance, you have also given us a chance to reconnect with our lost brethren."

"The Furlings don't owe me anything. This was just a case of being in the right place at the right time! Besides I am doing this because we are friends."

"As you wish, but know that, every Furling will know your name after this!"

Harry nodded before an alert drew his attention. Shifting through the data, the probe had gathered, Harry nodded with satisfaction before saying, "There is a 98% match with the DNA records we have on database. Congratulations King Goldklaw, we have found a lost tribe of Furlings."

"What a joyous day this is truly turning out to be! Harry, do you plan to return back to Terra in the future?"

"Yes, in two Terran cycles. I was planning to meet up with the Furling descendants, or as they call themselves, the Goblins. They control the banking sector of the hidden enclaves of Alteran descendants and other ZPE manipulating species. I have some banking needing to be done."

"Then may I ask a favor. We can approach them, but they may be hostile to us. I was hoping that you would carry a message from me to their leader."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. Their present Hordemaster as the Alteran Descendants call the Goblin King as is one Ragnok MithrilKlaw. Before he became the king, he was my families Account Manager and probably still is. From what little I have learned, they take pride in their work and tend to keep doing it until they die."

"You have been probing into their records, haven't you?" Goldklaw asked with a chuckle as Harry nodded.

"What can I say, I need to know if they can be trusted. After all, as of this moment, Harry Potter is a missing celebrity on Terra. If word got out that I was seen before I am ready, then the manipulative old man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore and the idiotic politicians will try to get me under their thumb again. I won't allow that!"

"What do you mean Harry?" Silverfang asked with confusion when Ganos said, "After his parents died, he was placed with his abusive baseline human aunt and her family by Dumbledore. I used a bit of my ascended power to poke around to gather information that I later told Harry. It seems that Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord that attacked Harry and his family was still alive by using some kind of perverted binding to keep his soul tethered to the mortal plane. I also believe that to be true. Anyway, Dumbledore plans to have Harry brought up as a weapon against this Dark Lord, so he purposely placed Harry in an abusive environment so that his growth is stunted, his self-belief is damaged and he worships Dumbledore as a savior."

"Then I agree with Harry's prudence. It is better to be prepared than go in blind. As soon as he reveals himself, he will be at war!" Stormhook said with an approving look.

Goldklaw sat there with a glowering expression before saying in a cold tone, "Are you going to let him go free after such transgressions against you? I know that the Nox teach peace and forgiveness, but that doesn't mean that everyone deserves forgiveness!"

"While we do preach peace and understanding, but sometimes it is necessary to defend ourselves. I have taught Harry that as his primary morality teacher. We Nox may be pacifistic, but we know that Harry can't follow our path fully. He has his own, so I taught him appropriately."

"I see, though don't take offence to my words. I was merely speaking by the beliefs of my own people. Attacking a youngling is not something we take lightly." Goldklaw said with a bow of his head to Lya and Nafrayu.

"That we remember from our history lessons." Lya said with a laugh.

"Let us do away with unpleasant talks at the lunch table, shall we. Such topics are for the throne room and War Command posts!" Stormhook said causing everyone to nod. "Please let us dig in. I am sure the little ones will like the assortment of fungal platters we have here!"

* * *

It had been over two years now since Harry and Nafrayu had found the Furlings again. Harry is now nearly nine years old and had completed all of his studies with the Ascended, the Nox and the Asgard in record time. Only the Furling final exams was left, but he was going to take it after he had trained up a squad of Nova Alteran Rapid Action Force. The final exam would be a simple squad vs squad capture the flag with standard military equipment usage set to stun.

His ninth birthday was approaching soon and with it, his ascendance to full control of the Nova Alteran civilization. The Gas Giant had been converted into a beautiful garden world a couple of months ago with a stable ecosystem developed using cloned animals and plants from all over the galaxy. The planet, was approximately three times larger than Terra and had to have a gravity field manipulation device implanted at the core to prevent excess gravity wells near the surface up to a height of three miles. The two moons that orbited the Gas Giant was moved closer so that they wouldn't fly off and cause damage to the surrounding systems. One of the moons was planned to be transformed into a garden world to be used to grow and harvest the biomass needed for the future potions and elixirs that Harry was interested in adding to their culture.

The other moon was very rich in minerals which included vast quantities of Naquadah, Trinium and the exotic Orichalcum. A material that had the Ascended widen their eyes in shock. It was a material that was similar to platinum in properties but was extremely good conductor of ZPE, much better than Naquadah. Small amounts of it were once used to create some of their greatest technologies. Technologies that they were sad to declare lost as they were unable to find natural sources of Orichalcum. One of them was an incomplete Black Hole generating device. Unfortunately, the original mind behind the technology had passed on instead of Ascending, so the Ascended had wrote it off as an unfeasible project at the moment.

* * *

Today is the day of Harry's ninth birthday. Many of Harry's acquaintances among the four races were gathered at the large formal meeting hall. Among them were the nine hundred and sixty-five Nova Alterans, the orphans of different ages, who were rescued at Harry's behest, moved around with excitement. May of the leaders of the four races were milling about near the raised dais in the middle of the room. The Nova Alterans looked at their ascended kin in awe, while a young but beautiful girl of Japanese origin was talking with Oma and Hemidal.

The young girl was about Harry's age with long raven hair and deep forest green almond shaped eyes. Around her, a strong aura of ambient ZPE could be felt by those sensitive to it. While all the Nova Alterans were wearing traditional Alteran robes, the girl was wearing robes modified to look more like a Japanese kimono enchanted with a moving embroidery of a swirling galaxy in gold thread. The kimono cloth was a deep purple, almost black like the night sky. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and held in place by using two ornate chopsticks made of jade. Instead of the boots worn by the Nova Alterans, she wore high heeled shoes studded with small Orichalcum anti-gravity field emitters that looked like jewels.

"When do you think Harry will arrive Yuri?" A blonde haired girl a couple of years older than the Japanese girl asked as she approached with a tough looking Russian boy about four years older than her.

"Oh, Charlotte, Nikolai… are you ready? As for where Harry is… I think Ganos is warning him about not pulling pranks today… again. When will she learn that she is just going to cause him to revolt and pull a bigger one."

Nikolai chuckled before saying in a whisper, "But he does have a great prank planned for the whole alliance. I can just imagine the faces everyone will have!"

"Quiet! We don't want anyone to suspect anything!" Yuri hissed and turned around when she felt someone watching her. She was surprised to see that it was Silverfang who was staring at them with a bit of suspicion. Approaching the trio, the older Furling princess asked, "Alright, what has Harry planned now? You three are in on it, I just know it, so tell me!"

"I don't know what you mean Silverfang. It must be your imagination acting up." Yuri quickly said only for Nafrayu to run up with an excited look and speak, "The Flamels are already here!"

Silverfang looked surprised before she turned to a sheepish looking Yuri and smirked, "My imagination acting up, huh? Tell me!"

"Nikolai, you know what to do. Make sure that no one finds out before the time is right. Harry would have our heads otherwise if incompetency destroys his speech!"

Nikolai nodded before rushing off but not before motioning for four of the Tartarus Internal Security personnel to follow him. Turning to Silverfang, Yuri said, "Harry has planned to reveal some surprises to the Alliance as part of his ascendancy speech as a thanks to all his mentors and friends among the Alliance. Please keep it a secret."

"Alright then…" Silverfang began but stopped as the lights in the room dimmed while a spotlight focused on the raised dais. In a flash of white light, Harry appeared wearing the traditional robes of an Alteran High Chancellor, though the color was changed to a deep royal blue with the collars being engraved with gold thread. On his breast was the emblem of the Nova Alterans, a pale violet N made of Naquadah with an A embossed in the silver back plate of the emblem.

Beside him appeared, High Councilor Penegal of the Asgard, Eldest Ohper of the Nox, King Goldklaw of the Furlings and High Chancellor Atlas of the Ascended Alterans. All of them wearing traditional dress uniforms of their respective races positions.

"In the spirit of the four, welcome everyone to the Ascension ceremony for one Harry James Potter of the Nova Alterans. We, the four leaders of the Old Alliance, with our blessings turn over the position of High Chancellor of the Nova Alterans to young Harry James Potter. May he lead his people and his allies to peace and prosperity. If there is anyone who would contest his ascension, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Atlas said and waited for a minute to give any naysayers the chance.

"Since there is no contest, Harry James Potter, please step forward!"

Harry stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the four beings and waited. All four placed their hands on Harry's head and one by one, each of them gave Harry their blessing in their native tongue. After that was over, Harry stood up and waited for Atlas to speak again.

"Now for the Oath! Do you Harry James Potter swear to uphold the laws of your people and the Alliance?"

"I do!" Harry enchanted causing a flash of light to erupt out of him.

"Do you, swear to do everything in your power to the peace of the universe and the protection of the younger races from destruction?"

"I do!"

"Do you, swear to help guide the younger races to the stars like your ancestors did but not contaminate their culture with advanced technology beyond their ability to apprehend and appreciate?"

"I do!"

"And do you swear to never abuse your authority and power and to make sure that your race will be raised back to the height of their glory?"

"I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me by the Alliance Charter, I declare you as the new High Chancellor of the Nova Alterans! Then stand tall for you have been found worthy of such an esteemed position!"

Harry turned to the gathered crowd and said, "I thank you all for coming here this most auspicious day. The day the Nova Alterans start travelling the stars once again. I thank all of you for the support and kindness shown to my people. And I am most thankful for the education my mentors from all four races gave me so that I would be ready for this great responsibility. Simple words cannot express my gratitude and the gratitude of all my people, so I have decided to give you all gifts as our thanks to you all!"

Everyone started muttering to themselves in surprise. None had expected Harry to give them anything.

"To the Asgard, I give you back your vitality and the ability to procreate." Harry said causing gasps to escape the gathered Asgard as in a flash of light, Hemidal, Yuri, Nicholas Flamel and his wife Prenelle appeared with a stasis chamber floating in front of them. Inside the stasis chamber was a female humanoid Asgard body with the genetic characteristics of Hemidal.

"This is a clone body of myself that Master Nicholas Flamel and young Yuri Potter helped develop using High Chancellor Harry Potter's theory of using a bath of rectified Elixir of Life to be used instead of the nutritive fluid in which the clones are normally grown. As hypothesized, the law of diminishing returns was nullified and the rectified Elixir of Life restored the genetic code to the original state during which we started the cloning process. The body we were born with millions of years ago!" Cheers filled the hall as everyone celebrated the breakthrough with the genetic damage problem of the Asgard.

"Hemidal, please prepare for your existence to be transferred to the new corrected clone!"

"Of course High Chancellor!" Hemidal said with what little excitement her body could express.

A flash of light occurred and with it, a specialized biobed appeared on the dais. The stasis chamber was docked to the back of the bed while Hemidal laid down on the bed. After Hemidal was comfortable, a nano-glass dome formed around Hemidal.

"Excuse me High Chancellor Harry, but wont the process take hours to complete?" Thor asked with confusion only for Flamel to laugh and say, "Not with the technique Harry and I developed Supreme Commander Thor."

"What do you mean Master Flamel?"

"A combination of complex soul alchemy and the technological transfer technique to transfer the whole soul in a fraction of the time it should have taken with conventional technology. Transfer of essence to a faux body called a Homunculus is quite possible by the use of Alchemy. This is just using the concept and applying it to transfer Hemidal's soul into the new cloned body within moments."

Just as Nicholas said, a complex alchemic formula formed on the nano-glass dome before they began to glow. At the same time, another alchemic formula glowed on the glass surface of the stasis pod. The glowing continued for a few minutes before fading. A large holographic display was projected from the biobed and showed the status of the bodies attached to it.

Hemidal's former body was showing signs of no brain activity and was slowly shutting down. At the same time, the clone body was showing signs of increased brain activity as the body was slowly brought out of stasis. After the standard checks was done, Hemidal was released from the stasis pod to the surprise of the anticipating crowd.

"How are you feeling Hemidal?" Thor asked as he approached the chief geneticist of the Asgard.

"Quite well! Never have I expected to have hormones and endorphins travelling through me again. It is quite unsettling to have them flow through my blood stream again, though a pleasure as well." Hemidal said with her excitement and happiness clearly depicted by her new body. "Oh… it seems that I will need to pace myself. Having a sudden change in my center of gravity is throwing my balance off a bit."

"Be that as it may, I congratulate you Hemidal and thank you Master Flamel, Young Yuri and High Chancellor Harry for this wonderful gift to my race!" Penegal said with a deep bow.

Harry nodded with a smile before turning to the Nox. "To the Nox, I return to you an ancient of your race. Someone who left your world to teach the infantile humans to respect nature. I give you the one who has forgotten his name and now goes by the title, 'Keeper of the Grove!'"

In a flash of light, an old male Nox, older than even Ohper appeared sitting on throne of wood with vines entangling him. All the gathered Nox were surprised at the revelation before Ohper finally spoke. Something, very few have been privileged to witness.

"Is that you Great-Great Grandfather?"

The old man sitting on the wooden throne looked at Ohper with narrowed eyes. Eyes that were milky white signifying blindness. After a few moments the old man smiled and said, "You are related to little Aluvius, aren't you? Yes, that's right. You have a similar signature to my grandson. And from the depreciation in your bio-energy signature, I would say that you are his grandson. I was quite sad when I sensed Aluvius pass on into the void. He was a little over thirteen hundred Terran cycles old at the time wasn't he?"

Everyone looked startled at what the old Nox said. It was Nafrayu who asked, "What is your name great ancestor? I have never heard Grandfather speak of you."

The Keeper of the Grove looked at Nafrayu with a small smile as he said, "You are my great-great grandson's grandson. His daughter's son to be exact. Yes, I can feel the connection and your powerful passive connection to the universe. You would make a sage who would rival me in time!"

"What do you mean Great Ancestor?" Lya asked only for the Keeper to laugh and say, "The child has the strongest passive connection to the universe since me. In the past five millennia, I have become connected to the universe in a way that only the Ascended have after leaving behind the mortal plane. Because of the connection, I can feel the designs of the universe and its will. Many of us in the Great Alliance would deny the existence of a greater force being the architect of our dooms, but I will tell you now, there is such a force. Isn't that right Eldest of the Ascended?"

Atlas laughed as he said, "You still have to pull my leg don't you Ormethius. You know that is one knowledge that most of our people aren't ready to confront yet, so tell me, why?"

"You know why Atlas. You are the arbiter of the force for the Alterans. The Force has chosen its champion. That is the reason you have decided to interfere in mortal affairs again against the original will of the force. It is because the force decided to allow an intervention that you did."

"What is the Eldest Nox Sage speak of Atlas?"

Atlas sighed before turning to Athena and with a grim expression, he said, "There are something's that you all are still two young to comprehend Athena. Not physically, but mentally. Other than I, only Ormethius and young Harry have the mental capacity to comprehend the will of the universe. The will which Ormethius refers to as the force. The vision I had gained of a renewed alliance with Harry at the lead, it was sent to me by the force. It wished for us to intervene, so I did."

"As I said, the force has selected its champion. The champion's duty is to bring all of the universe to order. As the leader of a precursor race, he is the only one with the authority to really interfere with the development of younger races and the universe at large. It is his greatest duty to bring back balance and peace to the universe."

"Great! Another prophecy!" Harry muttered causing Ormethius and Atlas to chuckle before the Nox Sage said, "The prophecy that pertains to you and the Dark Lord and the duty to bring back peace and order to the Universe is one and the same. Voldemort isn't the Dark Lord of the prophecy. The Dark Lord is yet to arrive!"

"What do you mean? Voldemort isn't that much of a threat?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Do you believe him to be a threat? With the access to your knowledge, to the immense amounts of power at your disposal and the technology at your fingertips. Are you sure that you can't devise some shield to stop the Unforgivable spells?" Ormethius said with a chuckle as a vine grew from his throne and reached out to Harry. A small blue berry grew at the end of the vine before dropping into Harry's hand. "Eat, and the inherent ZPE properties of the berry will allow you to get into a trance that will open up your inner eye. Only use it when you are out of options, for it will allow you to focus on the path you need to take at that moment for the general good of the universe, but after that you must train to understand and use this power, for it is not for the faint of heart!"

"Your path won't be easy Harry. It never is for a Leader, but doubly more so for you. If you need advice, you shall have mine and Ormitheus's wisdom."

A thick silence filled the room for a few minutes as everyone absorbed what the eldest of the two eldest races said. When the silence began to become too intense a rough voice spoke, "You know Lord Potter, when you said that it will be party filled with revelations and surprises, I didn't think we ourselves would be the ones surprised."

"What can I say, no plan survives first contact!" Harry said with a chuckle as Ragnok appeared out of thin air beside Nicholas and Prenelle Flamel. A silvery cloak was in his hands that seemed to shimmer in the light. "Let us continue. To the Furlings, I give you the Hordemaster Ragnok, the Leader of the long lost Terran Furlings who go by the name of Goblins now. King Goldklaw, as you requested, I have informed Hordemaster Ragnok of his and his peoples heritage and they are willing to submit themselves back to the Furling Nation as a separate clan!"

"King Goldklaw, the legend of our origins had become myth during the long exile mine ancestors had been forced to live through because of a fault in their starships. I and mine people hold no grudge against the then Furling Queen and her Council for abandoning them as the Queen had no way of knowing that some of mine ancestors survived. We moved underground as the radiation leakage had changed our genetics a bit that prevents us from surviving under prolonged exposure to the sun. So, even if a scout ship passed by, they would have been unable to detect our presence as I doubt they would have probed underground. I wish to say that the Goblin Clan wishes to remain on Terra, but will now be under the preview of the Furling Nation!" Ragnok said with a traditional bow.

Goldklaw walked forward and forced Ragnok to his feet before embracing the scarred warrior and saying, "Please do not bow my lost kin. It is a wonderful day that High Chancellor Potter has been able to reunite us. As to your wish, I recognize the formation of the Goblin Clan with you as the Hordemaster and your wish to stay on Terra is also duly noted and permission granted! I shall have a small base constructed on the Moon of Terra and within it, I shall place one of our reserved Astria Porta and a paired Ring Transporter array so that we shall always remain in contact!"

"It is as you wish my liege!"

Turning to Harry, Goldklaw smirked and said, "Hordemaster Ragnok, I find myself in a predicament. The Furlings owe a great debt to High Chancellor Potter. How do you think that we should honor him?"

Ragnok smirked and said, "By presenting a Furling wrought blade to Lord Potter, just as us of the Goblin Clan had done by gifting a sword to Lord Potter's ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, for his assistance against an incursion into Goblin Territory by a Dark Lord and his minions. I believe that such an honor would be the only thing possible to show our gratitude! What do you say, Lord Potter?"

Harry sighed as he said, "Good play King Goldklaw. I shall humbly accept it, but I believe that the presenting ceremony be held at a later time on Terra. I am sure that I can use that as a political advantage against the corrupt Terran Government!"

Everyone chuckled as Thor said, "It seems that Penegal's classes on Politics are coming in handy already and you aren't even on Terra yet!"

"He has already been on Terra. After all, he did make contact with Master Flamel and his wife, Hordemaster Ragnok and I. All of us were on Terra." Ormethius said with a chuckle.

"Right, I forgot that."

"Now as a thank you to my Ascended Kin, I give you back a member of our race from the time of great plague. Yuri, if you would please?"

Yuri nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. As the girl left, everyone was wandering what Harry was talking about. Even with the most advanced stasis chambers, it is impossible to survive more than ten thousand years, and even then, it is not a guarantee.

In another flash of light Yuri reappeared with a woman beside her. The woman looked to be in her late twenties so she must be a little over three hundred years by Alteran standards. The woman had dark black hair and fair skin. Her muscles were a bit atrophied, so she was lying on a bio bed.

Oma's eyes watered as she gasped in shock. Slowly approaching the lying woman, Oma took careful notice of the woman's facial features as tears streamed down her face. Turning to Yuri, Oma asked, "My child, is this who I think it is?"

"You tell me. Who do you think it is?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

Oma gave a watery smile as she ran her hand through the woman's hair and said, "Aiyana, my little sister. She contracted the plague before she was ready to ascend. How is she even alive?"

"She created a powerful stasis chamber. It's in R&D now. Having chambers like that will help in the long run. Anyway, the chamber was buried deep within the ice near the Terran Outpost. I administered an antidote I developed after studying the notes of our Lantean kin. She is finally completely healed and will make a full recovery within a couple of weeks. She won't be able to speak much at this moment. The antidote took a lot of her remaining strength, so she will probably sleep for a few days before waking up. You are welcome to visit."

"Thank you Harry, Yuri! You don't know what it means to me to have my last blood kin back."

"Don't mention it Oma. Finally, to the Nova Alteran, my people and the members of Great Alliance, I give you the latest technology in power generation developed by me based on an incomplete theory by the Great Alteran Theoretical Meta-Physicist Nyx of the Night. She had an obsession with the color black and so decided to theorize a power core that used an artificially generated micro-singularity as a power source. Janus tried and failed to see the simple answer to the problem. I unveil the Nyx Core!"

Harry said as in a flash of light, a large spherical energy generation station appeared behind everyone on the dais. The core was about seven feet in diameter and was twelve feet high. It had the standard power outlets from the two stems, all unhooked. A large holographic screen was showing the energy being generated per second in the form of a line graph with a small display screen that was showing the stability of the singularity and the possible time the singularity will vaporize.

"How did you get it to work?" Janus asked with shock only for Harry to grin and say, "Nyx left clues to the answer. Solving the clues, I realized what was needed. I will give you access to the files before you leave."

"I think that you forgot to show this High Chancellor!" Charlotte said as she showed a small floating metallic ball with multiple power outlets and a Potentia charging port. "This everyone is a Nano-Nyx. A smaller portable power core that will give an equivalent power output to nine Potentia connected in series."

"Are you meaning to tell me that that small ball will allow us to power Tartarus!" Ganos asked with incredulity.

"Of course. You didn't think that a singularity power core had a weak output did you? I designed the Nano-Nyx for just this reason. Besides, Tartarus will be upgraded soon to use the Nyx as its primary power source with the Seven Potentia power plant as reserve. The Nano-Nyx is more for the use in constructor ships and arrays. I won't allow such technology to be implemented into the primary fleet!"

"You are going to change the Stellar Matter Generators to Potentia Power Plants, aren't you?" Athena asked with curiosity.

Harry nodded causing the old Alteran female to sigh before saying, "Let's just finish with this ceremony so that we all can just relax and have fun! Also, I would like to congratulate the young couple for their bonding. To Harry and Yuri!"

Cheers filled the hall as everyone clapped in appreciation of Harry and Yuri before everyone wished Harry a happy birthday and both a happy life, after which, they started to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. As many of you wished, I have decided to continue writing it while reducing the writing of 'Return to the Past' to one chapter a month from two.**

**SSG**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a month since Harry's ninth birthday and the day he ascended to the post of High Chancellor. Over that time, Harry, Charlotte, Yuri and Nikolai were slowly adapting to their new administration posts and all the duties that come with them. Also over the month, the Ascended Alterans slowly started returning to the Ascended plane after helping the new administrators of the Nova Alterans get comfortable with their jobs.

Harry was in his office, going over a manifest containing details of latest shipment of Orichalcum Ore, when Aiyana rushed into the room with a look of excitement followed by Nicholas Flamel, who was now looking to be in his late twenties. Harry looked up from his padd and asked, "How can I help you Councilor Flamel, Councilor Aiyana?"

"We just made a major breakthrough High Chancellor!" Aiyana started as Nicholas handed over a padd to Harry.

Harry took the padd and quickly read through the data. As he read, his eyebrow raised higher with astonishment at the simple solution that had evaded everyone until now. "How accurate are the projections?"

"Out of a thousand permutations, nine hundred and thirty had the similar outcomes. The rest were random or not viable." Nicholas said with a grin. Harry grinned in return.

"So do we have permission to get a live volunteer?" Aiyana asked with excitement only for Harry to say, "Prepare the retro-virus samples. Hordemaster Ragnok has already got in touch with a friend of my father. His name is Remus Lupin and he has suffered from the affliction from since he was a child. I believe he will be willing, especially since someone of Councilor Flamel's reputation is working on it!"

"How soon can we get our hands on Mr. Lupin, High Chancellor?" Nicholas asked with an eager expression causing Harry to chuckle and say, "I am meeting up with him within a couple of hours at London. To be exact, in the City of Glenstag. I am having lunch with Ragonk while I fit the new Class III Astria Porta for them."

"How soon Harry?" Nicholas whined as Aiyana shook her head in fond exasperation at the way the six hundred plus years' man was acting.

"Tomorrow at the latest Nick! Just get the virus ready."

"A ready batch is already in stasis!" Nick said hoping that Harry would be able to get them Lupin faster.

"Just go and relax old man. We don't need you having a heart attack!" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oi, I am not that old! Besides Aiyana is over a thousand times older than I am!" Nick exclaimed in fake indignation before a shiver ran down his spine.

"Come with me Councilor Flamel. It seems that you and I need to have a long talk with your wife!" Aiyana said grabbing hold of Nicholas' shoulder and started pulling him out of the room, but not before bidding Harry a good day.

Harry chuckled after Nicholas left. He still couldn't believe that a man of his stature would act like that. So wizened, but so childish at the same time! It was a paradox that he just couldn't understand. Harry was about return back to checking through the shipment manifests when he was contacted on his Personal Neural Assistant, or PNA for short.

Focusing his thoughts on the small bangle like gadget around his wrist, Harry realized that it was Yuri contacting him. Checking the time as he accepted the communications, he realized that it was time to leave already.

"I will be right there Yuri. How are the hundred Nanite Human Form Replicators working out?"

"The HFR's are working fine Harry, especially with the new security protocols that Nikolai has added. Now get to the Astria Porta. We are almost to the Sol System!" Yuri mock scolded causing Harry to chuckle as he mentally activated the Matter Transport system and beamed out of his office and directly to the Astria Porta chamber.

"High Chancellor! Good day to you, sir!" A young boy of about twelve said from the shielded control panel. The boy had green hair, something that amused Harry as the boy had opted for having his genetics changed a bit so that he now had natural viridian green hair.

"Good day to you too Gunther. Open a portal to the Gryffon please!" Harry asked with a smile to the Astria Porta Officer of the Tartarus.

"Done sir! Have a nice day!" Gunther said as Harry walked through the newly upgraded Class IV Astria Porta. A beautiful piece of technology. No more backlash, a holographic status display, and most of all, no linking delays! Oh, not to forget, the new stasis security feature that causes unauthorized users to be loaded up into a matter buffer and then beamed into a stasis cell in the internal security HQ section of Tartarus.

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Griffon High Chancellor! This shall serve as your flag ship until you change it! I am Nanite HFR X-0023, designated Alcatraz and I am the present XO of this ship!" The male looking HFR said before the captain said, "We are in a cloaked orbit of Terra sir. I am captain Hanabi." A girl few years his elder said with a serious expression.

Harry nodded to Hanabi before turning to Yuri and asked, "Are you going to return to Tartarus, or going with me?"

"I don't really have any pressing appointments on Tartarus at the moment, so I guess that you are stuck with me." Yuri said with a grin causing Harry to smile and nod, before turning to Silverfang and saying, "How do you like my flag ship my friend?"

"A good ship, but without seeing it in action, I can't say if it is better than mine or not." Silverfang said with a teasing grin. Harry grinned at the teasing before turning to the captain.

"Captain, have the ship rest in geostationary orbit right above the coordinates I am transmitting to you." Harry said as he transmitted the coordinates. "We are going to beam down. Wait for my signal until you beam down the Class III Astria Porta with ID AP-C3-8852 and a Dialing Device."

"Yes High Chancellor, but I advise a contingent of four HFR Bodyguards, sir!" Hanabi saluted as she moved the ship to the coordinates while at the same time, Silverfang, Yuri and Harry vanished in a flash of white light. At the same time, she was alerted to four of the HFR Body Guards were beamed down as well.

* * *

Harry, Yuri, Silverfang and the contingent of four body guards appeared in a secure room within Gringotts. A room that Ragnok had said was used to receive Portkeys. Silverfang looked about with awe at the beautiful architecture that her kin had made with only their hands and advanced ZPE manipulation. She was shocked speechless by the detail of the workmanship.

"I see that you find mine home appealing your highness." Sliverfang turned around, startled at suddenly being spoken to, and saw Hordemaster Ragnok standing at the doors of the chamber with a pleased smile.

"Welcome to the City of Glenstag, Lord Potter, Lady Potter and Princess Silverfang. If you will follow me, I will introduce you to the populace and then we can sit down for business!" Ragnok said with a grin as he walked out of the room with the three living beings and four AI's rushed to follow him.

While they walked through the city, many goblins had expressions of happiness and awe while they bowed to the group. From the corner of his eyes, Harry caught an old frail goblin trying to bow. Walking forward, Harry caught the old Goblin by the shoulders and forced him to stand up.

"No need to bow friend. Especially not at your advanced age!" Harry said with a smile causing tears of joy to erupt from the old goblins eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you Chosen One! The fates have spoken of your arrival for a long time now! I am Farklaw and I am the head Goblin Farseer!"

"Master Farklaw! You should be in bed!" Ragnok said with a disapproving look. "Your health isn't as it once used to be!"

"And how can I miss the arrival of the Chosen One? I may be frail, but I am not on my deathbed yet Hordemaster!" Farklaw said with a sneer at Ragnok.

"Master Farklaw, if you would like, I would have you transported to Kelmoor. We have treatments that will extend your life-force by the centuries and will help your body regenerate the lost strength!" Silverfang said only for Harry to interrupt.

"Why not send him to The Gryffon? Why send him so far at this age. The Medical Officer is the second-best we have, right after Yuri, and we do have on stock a few doses of rectified Elixir. With your permission Hordemaster?"

"We would truly be in your debt again Lord Potter! If we are to lose Master Farklaw, our younger farseers will have no master to truly train them!" Harry nodded right before a flash of white light engulfed the frail old goblin before vanishing.

"He will be sent back within a couple of hours. His body needs to be bathed in the reconstructive nutrient bath and elixir mixture during that time. When he is back, let's just say that he will feel decades younger and look like it as well!" Harry said with a smile causing the gathered crowd of goblins to break out into cheers.

"Thank you Harry!" Silverfang said with a smile as she motioned for Ragnok to start leading the way again.

* * *

Remus Lupin, a werewolf, a teacher, a friend. Very few understood him as he grew up and even fewer understood him now that he was an adult. Now, here he was. A miserable man, roaming about the streets hunting for jobs with meager pay. A friendless one as well. Until eight years ago, Remus had friends for whom, he would sacrifice his life for. That was until one of his best friends betrayed him and his other friends leading to their deaths and the traitor's incarceration in Azkaban.

For the past eight years, ever since that fateful day Dumbledore had denied him the right to visit his friend Prongs' orphaned son, he has been moving about in the muggle world, having nearly cut off all connection with wizarding one.

So imagine his surprise when a Gringotts owl carried a letter requesting him to a meeting with the Director of the bank on this very day. The fact that the letter was also a portkey that would activate as soon as he finished reading the letter wasn't important. What was important that while the letter seemed to request him. He knew well enough that it was an order. So, before he even had breakfast, he was whisked off on an unwilling journey clad only in his pajamas and his wand in hand.

"Welcome Mr. Lupin. Please transfigure your clothes into appropriate ones before the meeting and please hurry. The Director isn't a patient Goblin!" A goblin said with a sneer causing Remus to quickly do as asked and hide the wand in the transfigured robes pocket.

The goblin led Remus through a maze of corridors until his head swam in confusion until they reached a pair of large Yew doors engraved with gold filigree. His guide walked in and after a moment stepped out saying, "Director will see you now!"

Remus nodded and walked into the Directors chamber and felt the huge yew doors slam shut with nary a sound. Looking up, Remus saw that the Director was watching him with black intelligent eyes, though a glimmer of malice was well hidden within. Before Remus could offer a greeting, the Director spoke.

"Ah Mr. Lupin. Sit!"

Remus took a seat while gulping in fear. He had heard stories of people unknowingly angering the goblins and having to pay a heavy price. In all the stories, the victim was always kidnapped like he had been. Steeling his courage, Remus asked, "Ah – if I may Director, but why am I here? I haven't had any dealings with the Wizarding world in almost eight years."

The Director's eyes narrowed at the statement as he spoke, "Be that as it may, you have been asked for a reason, that will become apparent soon. But first, what do you personally know about Harry Potter? You were a friend of his parents, were you not?"

Remus looked startled at the question but bravely said, "That's right. After Dumbledore placed him in a secure place within the muggle world, I tried to gain access to him so that I could tell him about his parents, but Professor Dumbledore denied me, saying that it could put Harry in danger. After thinking about it, I realized that Voldemort's supporters knew of my friendship with the Potters and wouldn't hesitate to use me to find Harry, so I relented. The only thing I know is that Harry is safe and growing up happy."

The Director nodded before saying, "Then I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but rumors have it that Harry Potter was nearly killed by his maternal Aunt and her walrus of a husband four years ago. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that? Master Flitwick came to me to gain permission to track the boy by using some of our goblin tracking methods and had to part with that information."

Remus sat stunned at the news. Here he was, in Gringotts thinking that he was being prosecuted by the goblins, but instead he learns that his honorary nephew was probably dead and had been dead for nearly four years now! And Dumbledore hid it from him! His inner wolf was howling for blood, Albus Dumbledore's blood.

Seeing Remus slowing giving into his wolf side, the Director coughed and said, "Calm yourself Mr. Lupin. Lord Potter is absolutely alright. I just need to be sure that you didn't have any ill intentions against him before allowing you two to meet."

"Where is Harry?"

"Right behind you Mr. Lupin!" A young but strong voice said from behind him causing the Werewolf to jump out of his seat and turn around with his wand in hand.

"Mr. Lupin, I would advise you to holster that wand. You are on Sovereign Goblin Territory!" The Director said causng Remus to look sheepish and put the wand back into his robe pocket before turning to the three beings standing behind him with an appraising look.

"I can easily tell you are Harry. You look just like your father, but your eyes. They are the same deep emerald shade of your mothers!" Lupin said with a smile causing Harry to smile as well. "And who my you two be?"

"This is my bondmate, Yuri and a close friend of mine and the Princess of the Furlings, or as you know them Goblins, Silverfang." Harry stated with a smile as Yuri bowed lightly and Silverfang nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you both and everyone, please call me Remus. Now Harry, when you say bondmate, do you mean to refer to a soul bond?" Remus asked with curiosity. Harry nodded causing Remus to gape for a few moments before saying, "Then I congratulate you on your bonding. So, why am I here?"

"First – because I wanted to meet you. A man stated in my parent's wills to be a good friend and honorary uncle. Second – because I need some help from you. And third – because I hoped that you would be willing to accept a job I am offering you. Now before you protest, let me say that I already know about your affliction and don't care. In fact, two people working under my employ have made a cure. That's the help I need from you. You can decline, but Nicholas Flamel would be very disappointed if you do." Harry said with a mischievous expression.

"Flamel? What does a world renowned Alchemist have to do with a cure to Lycanthropy? And why is he working under you?"

"All answers will be answered soon. Why don't we sit down for an early lunch Ragnok? We can fill Remus in on all that has happened in the past four years."

"That's a great idea Harry." Ragnok said as he snapped his fingers. Within moments, a team of Goblins rushed into the room with a floating round table filled to the brim with platters of food and seating for five. After placing the table on in the open area of the office, the Goblins left. After a few moments, Ragnok walked to the table with the others while Remus looked surprised at how friendly Harry and the Director were.

"Aren't you going to join us Mr. Lupin?" Silverfang asked causing Remus to break out of his stupor and join the group at the table. As they had the early lunch, Harry filled in Remus to all that's happened to him and after he finished, Ragnok took up the tale on his side. Goblin history and how Harry had reconnected them recently with their long lost race. After lunch was finished, Ragnok stood up and said, "Now that you are up-to-date with recent events and we have had our bellies filled, let us get on with the Inheritance Ritual Lord Potter. Be warned that it used blood magic and there may be revelations about your genealogy that you would wish not to know about."

"Warning duly noted Ragnok. Please proceed!" Harry said causing Ragnok to nod and pullout an ornate bowl made of bloodstone with runes carved on all exposed surface. Along with the bowl was a ritual knife with runes engraved into the blade and a black quill.

Without prompting, Harry took the ritual bowl and knife before slicing open his right palm and let the blood pool into the bowl. After the small bowl was a quarter filled, he felt his palm heal. Ragnok took the bowl and dipped the quill into the bowl of blood and waved his palm above the bowl, causing the runes to glow a deep red before the quill floated up and landed on the roll of parchment that was floating beside Ragnok. The qill scratched out on the roll for a few minutes before it suddenly dropped back to the table.

With a nod of satisfaction, Ragnok tore the piece of written parchment from the blank roll and placed it on his desk before handing it over to Harry. Harry pick it up and quickly read the results.

* * *

_Harry James Potter  
Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Aged 9 cycles_

_Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of **Potter**, Father  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of **Peverell,** Father  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Revered House of **Gryffindor,** Father  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Revered House of **Hufflepuff,** Father  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Revered House of **Slytherin,** Mother  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Revered House of **Ravenclaw,** Mother  
Heir Apparent, by blood, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of **Emrys,** Mother  
Heir Presumptive, by blood adoption, to the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of **Black,** Godfather_

_Heir Presumptive, by spirit, to the Throne of the Royal House of **Pendragon,** need to find and claim Caliburn to gain the throne._

_Special Magical Abilities  
Parselmouth, Wandless Focus, Natural Occlumens and Legilimens, Telekinesis_

* * *

"Well that was one surprising revelation. Now there will be a massive confusion in what to call you during formal meetings!" Ragnok said with a chuckle after Harry finished reading the scroll.

"Just call me Emrys then. After all, Emrys is the family name of the last Lantean High Chancellor, Moros or as the Terrans know him by, Merlin." Harry said with a chuckle causing Remus and Ragnok to gape at the young Nova Alteran High Chancellor.

"Merlin was an Alteran?" Remus asked in shock as Harry and Yuri nodded.

"So was Morgana Ley Fay. We know her as Councilor Ganos Lal. She is an ascended and help raise us on Tartarus. A harder taskmaster you will never find for a teacher!" Yuri griped good naturedly.

"Now, Harry. For your information, Gringotts wasn't founded until three hundred years ago, but we had a strong alliance with the four founders, the Peverells and Merlin to hold in trust there their treasures. When Gringotts was created, we opened vaults in their names and put all the treasure in their respective vaults."

"I see. Anything else I should know Ragnok?"

Ragnok nodded, "You have multiple hereditary seats on the Wizengamot. Now the positon of a house grants a certain number of votes to that house seat. The Noble Houses get one vote, as does the Ancient Houses. The Ancient and Noble houses get three votes. A most Ancient and Noble house and an Ancient and Most Noble house gets five votes each. The Most Noble and Most Ancient House gets seven votes. All revered houses are Most Ancient houses as well and get a total of twelve votes each. There are only two Most Ancient and Most Revered houses, the houses of Emrys and Le Fay. They get fifteen votes. With me so far?"

Harry nodded causing Ragnok to continue, "A little tidbit that many forget is that as soon as one becomes a Revered house, they become members of the High Council which has Veto rights over the Wizengamot decisions and has been absent for nearly eight hundred years now. You have three seats on the Wizengamot and have a total of seventeen votes on the Wizengamot plus the sixty-three votes of the High Council who can take part voting on Wizengamot agenda, bringing in a total of eighty votes. There are a minimum of forty members on the Wizengamot at a time for a quorum. Of which, ten are ancient or noble houses. Twenty are Ancient and Noble. Five are Most Ancient and Noble or Noble and Most Ancient houses. The rest five are reserved seats for ministry officials and Order of Merlin winners who offered one vote."

"So in a quorum, there is a total of hundred votes and Harry, if he would vote as the representative of the Revered houses, he would have eighty votes that would easily change the outcome. Damn, Harry, you control the Wizengamot!" Remus said with awe before saying, "Prongs would have been proud! His son, the master of Magical Britain, in the shadows of course!"

The sound of the doors opening drew the groups attention and as one, they turned and saw two goblins walking in with massive stack of parchment in their arms. Harry turned to Ragnok and pleaded, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Oh… I can assure you that's exactly what you think Lord Emrys and with that is your Parents Will." Ragnok said with a smirk.

"You know, I and curious, what is this matter with the Royal House of Pendragon?" Yuri asked causing Ragonk to say, "If Harry finds Caliburn and pulls it out of the stone King Arthur and Merlin placed it in, he will be recognized as the one true king of all of Avalon!"

"You don't mean this Galaxy? After all Avalon is the old name of the Milky Way Galaxy!" Yuri exclaimed in shock.

Ragnok chuckled and said, "No. I refer to Avalon as in the Kingdom of Arthur which includes Britain, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and all the colonies. Magic will make sure that everyone knows."

The group sat stunned at the information, even Silverfang. After a few moments, while the two goblins placed the stacks of parchment on the desk and left, Harry asked, "What will happen to the Queen and the Muggle Parliament?"

"That will be your choice when the time comes, but they will have to either abdicate or bow down to your will as High King. But let us stop discussing this for the moment as all of this all hypothetical unless you find Caliburn, though I will suggest that you discuss the legal ramifications with Muggle Constitution Lawyers in the know and Magical Lawyers."

Harry nodded as Ragnok continued. "Now let's get through this massive stack of paperwork, or we will remain here for the rest of the week!"

"Can I try something Ragnok?"

"Sure be my guest Harry!" Ragnok said with a wave of his hand. Harry took out a small matter digitizer and let it hover over the stacks of parchments. With a mental command, the digitizer released a white scanning beam before it floated back into Harry's palm and started displaying the information in the parchments as files in a holographic screen.

"I need to get one of these things for myself!" Ragnok muttered causing Silverfang to chuckle and say, "We already have similar items, only slower in execution.

"What are in those parchments?" Remus asked with curiosity.

"There are the ledgers on all investments, properties and monies of all the houses Harry is the heir off. Normally, it would take days to completely sort through only the Potter and Black accounts each, with the others, it would have taken a full year for a complete audit. From what I can deduce, the machine already has done the audit in seconds and is now displaying the information."

Harry nodded before saying, "Ragnok, I will send you what I want to do with the investments in a few days after I had time to completely process all the information, though I have to ask, why the hell does the Potter Vault has such regular withdrawals after I was placed with mine oh so loving relatives?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ragnok asked with a frown. Harry handed the device over to Ragnok and pointed out the inconsistencies. After a few moments, Ragnok said, "I believe I know why. You will see that your parents had a standing order for the fixed transfer every month. As Dumbledore had sealed the will, no new orders came, so it was continued."

Harry nodded, "Now that I am considered an adult because of the bonding, can the will be unsealed? Or do I need to use the power of the High Council to override the decision of the Wizengamot?"

"No need to go all supreme powerful High Council on the Wizengamot yet Harry. The will was sealed until you were legally recognized as an adult, be that at seventeen or emancipated. Shall I read the will now? Or do you want me to call all beneficiaries here before hand?"

"Read the will now and we can have an official will reading later with all the beneficiaries." Ragnok nodded as he took the will from the pile of documents and unrolled it. After reading out the usual formalities signifying that the will was the final version and that his parents were sane while writing it, Ragnok quickly went through the next section that stunned many of them.

"Can you repeat that paragraph again Director? I don't think I heard you correctly!" Remus asked in shock.

Ragnok nodded, "We would like to inform everyone that our plan to use Sirius as a Decoy Secret Keeper while Peter was the real one failed. We have been betrayed by one we considered a brother. We would also like to apologize to our good friend Remus for suspecting him to be a traitor. So, please Remus forgive us! We should have never listened to what the rat was grumbling about behind your back!"

Remus slumped on his chair with tears in his eyes. "Sirius is innocent of betrayal! Here I have been worshipping Wormtail's memory of being a hero for confronting Sirius and find it was the other way around. Good riddance I say. It's a good thing Sirius killed the rat!"

"But Mr. Pettigrew isn't dead Mr. Lupin. His life stone is still active and we of Gringotts would love to get you his current location!" Ragnok said with a feral grin causing a matching feral grin to appear on Remus's face for a moment before he gasped in shock.

"What's wrong Remus?" Yuri asked with worry.

"Sirius has been imprisoned in Azkaban for the past eight years for the betrayal of your parents, which is considered accessory to multiple counts of murder, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles with a single curse! We have to get his case reviewed! Though I wonder why Sirius accepted the charges at his trial?"

Harry nodded with narrowed eyes. "Let me handle that. A couple of days after the Official Will Reading, where I won't be present, I will be taking up my seats on the Wizengamot. I will use the power of the High Council to force a review if the Wizengamot is not convinced by words. You can continue Ragnok."

With a nod Ragnok continued reading. The next section were all the bequeathals that his parents left. Some of the names and items bequeathed intrigued him and Harry made a note to contact the people to learn more about their relationships with his parents. In the will, the regular transfer to Dumbledore that Harry asked about earlier was clarified to be continued as long as the money was being used to fight the dark and would be stopped as soon as the war ended.

Ragnok looked up and said, "Shall I stop the transfers and recover the money already transferred?"

"No. I don't think the war is completely over yet. I will have a talk with this Dumbledore person before deciding anything. Besides the transfers aren't even ten percent of the overall interest I am gaining every month. No major loss." Harry said with a thoughtful expression.

Ragnok nodded and continued with the second last section of the will which was the bequeathals to Harry and their wish of having Harry Emancipated at the Age of eleven so that he could take control of the Potter Family Lordship. "This section is now irrelevant."

"I agree with you Ragnok. Please continue!"

"The final section is the one that details your placement in the unfortunate case of their demise with you as the sole survivor. I will repeat the approved guardians list from highest priority to the lowest. Sirius Black, Godfather. Alice Longbottom, Godmother. Amelia Bones, Godsister to James. Minerva McGonagall, Trusted Teacher and Godmother to James. Filius Flitwick, Trusted Teacher. If none of the above are able for one reason or another, Harry is to be raised in by Magical Family of the Light Side. Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with my Sister and her family. The Dursleys will abuse Harry to the greatest extent possible."

Harry stiffly nodded before asking, "Who placed me with the Dursleys?"

"Dumbledore Harry." Ragnok nodded causing Harry's eyes to narrow before nodding.

"Fix the Public Reading at tomorrow if possible Ragnok. I want to take my seats on the Summer Solstice meeting!" Harry said with a feral grin with similar grins appearing on Ragnok, Silverfang, Remus and Yuri's faces as well. "Are there any good solicitors out there Ragnok? Someone I can trust implicitly."

Ragmok nodded before saying, "Mithas Greengrass is one. The other is Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore. I advise that you get all three involved."

"Can a meeting be arranged today?"

"I will have Griphook send out the notices to them immediately." Ragnok said standing up from his desk with the rest of the group.

Harry nodded before saying, "Lets head down to the Astria Porta Chamber. I want to show Remus our legacy!"

Ragnok grinned and said, "Let's hope that Mr. Lupin is ready for travel by Wormhole!"

"Remus, I will send you to Tartarus with a message to take you to Nicholas and Aiyana. They will take care of the rest and thank you for agreeing to be the volunteer. After you are cured, as I said, I have a major job for you!"

"If you are able to cure me, then I can already tell you Harry that I will follow you to hell and back if that is your wish, though I would have done that nonetheless!" Remus said with a chuckle causing the others to chuckle as well.

* * *

Mithas Greengrass was sitting in one of the private chambers deep within Gringotts. Across from him was his greatest rivals in the business. Being an expert in magical law wasn't difficult. All the heads and heirs of the old families knew all the laws and how to use them to their own advantage. Being an expert in using the minor loopholes in the laws, the job of lawyers, wasn't easy. But here he was, one of best law wizards in Magical Britain, waiting to meet a prospective client with the only other pair of lawyers who could challenge him in a case. Andromeda Tonks and her husband Theodore. A pureblood and a muggleborn. A strange pair, but effective none the less.

All three sat quietly while two armed goblins were standing at the door, making sure that no quarrels broke out between the representatives of the two law firms. The three were starting to fidget when the doors to the chamber slammed open drawing their attention to them.

What shocked them was the Director of the bank, Ragnok was walking into the room with purposeful strides with a female goblin with deeper skin tone and two kids, both wearing ornate robes, though the girl's robes were more of to the style of a kimono. While the two law-wizards didn't recognize the boy, Andromeda had some suspicions to his identity. Especially with the vivid emerald green eyes, and the messy black hair, not to mention the similarities the boy had with a dead cousin and his late wife.

"I thank you for responding so promptly. My friend and ally here has a couple of jobs for you three. I know that your two firms are rivals, but we would like it if you would set aside your personal differences and work together in regards to these cases!"

Mithas, Ted and Andromeda shared a look before Andromeda asked, "Why all three of us? Anyone of us would be able to provide similar levels of service?"

"I agree with Madam Tonks. What can be of such import that it would require us three to work together?" Mithas asked with confusion.

Ragnok was about to speak when a messenger goblin rushed into the room with urgency. "Hordemaster Ragnok, Madam Bones and Unspeakable Croaker are here to meet you. Shall I bring them to a waiting room?"

"No. Bring them here. Lord Emrys asked for their presence!" Ragnok barked causing the goblin to bow to Ragnok, the female goblin and the two kids before rushing out of the room. Seeing the behavior of the messenger and the name of the boy, Mithas and Andromeda shared a nervous look while Ted stared with an amused expression. "Excuse me. I forgot the introductions. This young man with me is Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Emrys, and the heir presumptive of the House of Black.

Mithas, Andromeda and Ted quickly stood up and bowed to Harry with wide eyes. None of them could believe that they were meeting the boy-who-lived and that he had so many houses under his control, especially the Revered Houses of the Founder's and the Most Revered House of Emrys! The only thought flowing through all three lawyer's minds was that if Harry decided to take interest in Wizengamot politics, then he would become the shadow leader of Magical Britain. One vote and he could change the outcome of anything the Wizengamot was debating.

"The young lady beside him is his bonded, Yuri Potter nee Inoue." Yuri gave a regal nod to the three in greeting while the three stared at the girl and Harry in shock. "Finally, this is Princess Silverfang. The daughter of the Furling King!"

This snapped the three out of their shock. Mithas was the first to ask, "What do you mean Furling? Isn't your race called Goblins? And I thought that you didn't have kings?"

Ragnok chuckled and said, "You three along with Madam Bones and Director Croaker are in for a shock of your lives. My friend here has the secrets to the origin of magic and the history of both of our races."

Before any of the three could comment, the Goblin messenger walked into the chamber with Bones and Croaker. Before anyone could react, Bones rushed towards Harry and gathered him in a hug crying out, "Harry! You are alive!"

The two guard goblins were about to move when Ragnok signaled them to not interfere. After a few moments, Bones finally calmed down and let Harry down causing Croaker to chuckle. "Shut up Croaker. He is the only link I have with my late Godbrother. I think I can be excused of my behavior, especially since I had investigated the possibility that Harry was murdered by Lily's sister and her walrus of a husband, four years ago!"

Croaker and the three lawyers looked startled at the information but before anyone could ask more questions, Harry said, "It is better if we all sat down. I have a tale like none other you have yet heard."

"You and I will have a talk later young man, but first, let me congratulate you. While searching in the archives for Sirius Black's trial transcripts, I came across the information of your bonding. This must be the young lady? I am Regent Lady Amelia Bones of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the present head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short."

Croaker raised an eyebrow at the information before commenting, "Lord Potter…"

"Lord Emrys!"

"Excuse me?"

"I have many houses under me. The Emrys title is the eldest and most revered, so it is only appropriate that I be called Lord Emrys!"

Amelia and Croaker stared at the boy in shock as Croaker mutely nodded before regaining his composure. "As I was saying, Lord Emrys, may perform the bond validity test? Director, may I have permission to cast?"

"Go ahead, but Morgana had already checked." Harry said after sharing a look with Yuri while Ragnok just nodded his acceptance.

Croaker nodded before he started waving his wand through complex motions while chanting in surprisingly fluent archaic Alteran causing Harry, Yuri and Silverfang to share a secret smile. When Croaker finished, a deep golden glow engulfed the duo causing Croaker to stare in shock.

"This can't be possible!"

"What can't be possible Croaker?" Amelia asked with irritation.

"Their bond is stronger than any in recorded history. The strength of the bond is signified by the depth of the color and the color of the aura. Golden is the strongest bonds in existence, but the only known example was a pale gold, nearly white which was the bond between the Mage King Zeus and his wife Hera. Their bond is by far the stronger."

"So what?"

"The strength of the bond is directly related to the bondmates magical cores. Even at this moment, their cores are stronger than the cores of two of the strongest mature Archmages know in history. There is a reason they were considered gods Amelia!"

Everyone but Harry, Yuri and Silverfang were surprised at the information but decided not to comment. The thought of two pre-teens having the power greater than godlike Archmages was a scary thought. None wanted to think of how much stronger they would be with completely mature cores.

"Please sit down." Harry said breaking everyone one out of their thoughts, "We have a lot to do. Madam Bones, did you bring the trial transcripts?"

"What transcripts? There was no trial. Bartemius Crouch Sr., the then head of the DMLE had him sent to Azkaban without a trial. He has set a very dangerous precedent. Even for a treacherous mass murderer, not getting a trial is wrong. I will have to petition the Wizengamot for a trial." Amelia said with an angered frown.

"That's good, because that is exactly what I want. My plan was to force the Wizengamot to a review, but this makes it better. Much easier to accomplish."

"Why would you want that Harry? He betrayed your parents and killed thirteen people with a single curse!" Amelia asked with incredulity only to be handed a scroll.

"Read the highlighted part. You will see why I want that." Harry said with a serious expression. "Besides, Ragnok said that Pettigrew is alive and can help us to locate him."

"WHAT?" Croaker, Andromeda, Mithas and Ted shouted while Amelia just read the highlighted part of the document with a growing scowl. After finishing, she commented, "That's why you have three of the best lawyers in the country here. You plan to force the Wizengamot into a corner!"

Harry nodded before turning to the three lawyers and said, "Lord Greengrass, Ragnok recommended you along with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. Also, all three of you along with Bones and Croaker were mentioned in the will. First, I want you three to get together and prepare a case for Sirius Black. I am quite sure that he is completely innocent. Ragnok, the coordinates please!"

Ragnok nodded as he handed over a piece of paper to Amelia saying, "You can find Pettigrew here. The coordinates point to the Weasley Home. Mr. Lupin said that Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were unregistered animagi. Pettigrew is a common garden rat. Keep that in mind when going there to capture him."

Amelia nodded but before she could comment, Harry said, "Hand over the coordinates to me Madam Bones. I will have him here within seconds."

Amelia nodded with a humoring expression and was left gob smacked along with the others not in the know when within moments, there was a flash of light and a light grey rat appeared in Harry's outstretched palm. Giving the rat a squeeze, Harry said with a cold tone, "Hello Wormtail. Do you know where you master is hiding?"

The rat started squirming to get away but before he could, the rat was levitated into the air before bubble of blue magic formed around the rat. Harry waved his hand causing the rat to transform back into a small rotund man with rat like features. The barrier growing with the change to accommodate the new size and shape.

"Tell me Wormtail, why did you do it? Why did you betray my parents and me?"

"But I didn't!" Peter screamed, "It was Padfoot!"

"Really? Then why are you hiding and why did my parents write in their will that you were the secret keeper? Lying will only make it worse Peter!" Harry said with menace as a bolt of lightning struck Peter from the barrier. Peter's screams echoed throughout the chamber for a brief moment before abruptly cutting off. "Will you speak now?"

"THE DARK LORD WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW POWERFUL HE WAS!" Peter screamed in fear.

"Et debetis habere, et mortuus est sumptus ad secretum gravis!" Harry screamed out reverting to Alteran causing Croaker to sit up straight in shock.

"Calm yourself Harry. You are speaking in Alteran. None will be able to understand you!" Yuri scolded in Alteran causing Croaker to gasp in shock.

"You speak the ancient language! Even after hundreds of years of research, we have only been able to barely decipher the language. How did you learn to speak it so fluently! None has spoken it since the time of Atlantis!"

Harry was startled at the sudden exclamation causing him to activate the matter transporter on the Gryffon and having it transport Pettigrew into a stasis cell causing Amelia to say, "Where is he Harry? We can't let him escape!"

"Don't worry Madam Bones. Pettigrew isn't going anywhere. You can say, he has been petrified with fear!" Yuri said with a chuckle. When she saw that none of them were getting her joke, she sighed and said, "Listen to our story then you will understand what Harry did to Pettigrew. You will also understand where we learned the language Director Croaker."

Everyone nodded as Harry begun his tale. At the end of three hours, bringing the time to nearly six in the evening. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Amelia commented, "The story is so fantastical, I am having trouble accepting it."

"I know what you mean Amelia. I remember the story of the Deathly Hallows, and had a hard time accepting that it is real." Andromeda said getting a curious look from Croaker.

"What do you mean Madam Tonks? The story of the Hallows is just that, a story!"

"No Director Croaker. The Hallows exist. James proved it by showing me his Invisibility Cloak. There is a hidden embroidery with the symbol of the Hallows in an inside seam. Besides, while hidden underneath it, the Homenum Revelio spell failed. Then there is the fact that the cloak was handed down from Ignotus Peverell until it reached James."

"No Invisibility cloak hides someone from the Homenum Revelio spell nor do they survive such a long time without losing their integrity. I understand what you mean now. I just hope the Elder Wand is truly lost and doesn't fall into the hands of a Dark Lord!"

"If you lot are done discussing about the Hallows, we can retire to my flag ship, The Gryffon for dinner. Are you going to join us Ragnok?"

"I am not missing a chance to see your ship. A set of new battleships has been commissioned for the Goblin Clan. I want to take a look at what the look like before having to command mine own!" Ragnok said with a chuckle before ordering his guards to inform his council of the development.

After the two guards left, Ragnok nodded to Harry, who just smirked before a flash of light engulfed everyone in the room before vanishing with the people.

Before Amelia, Croaker, Mithas, Andromeda and Ted could even blink, they found themselves standing in the void of space with Harry, Yuri, Silverfang and Ragnok. Amelia and Andromeda screamed in fear while the three men shivered before the void of space was replaced by blank white walls.

"Welcome aboard my flag ship, The Gryffon. To be exact, this room is the observation deck from where the fleet commander will control fleet movement and tactics. So, how was it?"

"Brilliant! Scary, but brilliant!" Ted said with a chuckle. "Just like Star Trek."

"Can you show us the void of space again Lord Emrys? I want to see what the Earth looks like." Croaker said with a curious expression.

Harry nodded right before the walls, ceiling and floor flashed and was replaced by the void of space. The group watched the Earth as the ship backed away and started flying around the blue planet to give them a perfect show of the whole planet.

"Why is the ship moving?" Ted asked.

"Because I sent out an order to the Captain. She will have us back to Geostationary orbit above Gringotts again in a few minutes."

"How did you do that? Send the command, I mean!" Andromeda asked.

"Through a neural link to the technology."

"You are using your mind to communicate, like with telepathy?" Croaker asked in shock. Yuri nodded before saying, "Let's have dinner and then get you all home safely. We can meet up tomorrow after the will reading to discuss how we will proceed, that is if you three will accept the job?"

"Accept the job? We would be idiots not to, besides, I have always had a bone to pick with Crouch!" Mithas said with a feral grin.

"Since tomorrow is a Saturday, I would like to invite you and your lovely lady to lunch at the Bones Estate. I have a niece who would love to meet you. You two used to play together before your parents went into hiding and Susan's parents were killed by You-Know-Who!"

"Who do I know?" Harry asked with a confused expression causing Croaker to chuckle and Amelia to look annoyed at the boy.

"You know perfectly well who!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Stop teasing her Harry and just accept her invitation!" Yuri growled out causing Harry to laugh and say, "Sorry about that, but I find it funny that you would fear a name. Anyway, we accept your invitation Madam Bones!"

"That's good and call me Amelia or Amy like you did as a baby! You two Yuri."

"Then I would like to invite you to dinner Harry and Yuri. Our daughter Nymphadora would love to see you again after so many years. She used to babysit you, well as much as a seven-year-old girl could. You used to love her metamorphmagus abilities, especially her animal impressions!" Andromeda said with a fond smile.

"And my wife would love to meet you. Your mother was good friend of hers, so I would like to invite you to dinner the day after tomorrow." Mithas said with a smile.

Harry and Yuri nodded with smiles as they lead the group out of the observation deck and to his personal quarters for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. A quick monthly update this time. Enjoy and comment. Also many have been asking why I introduced the Nyx power core while the Arcturus Reactor was there. To put it simply, there are many esoteric power supplies to write about. The Arcturus is good, but the alliance races understand black holes and singularity like no others, so I decided that the eldest race to use artificial singularities for power generation. Besides it is my story, and I can do what I feel that the Nyx core will be better.**

**SSG**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the great hall. It was the summer vacation, just a couple of days before the summer solstice on the 21st of June, and he along with his heads of houses sat in the great hall of Hogwarts having breakfast while discussing the new incoming students and the preparations for the upcoming academic year when three regal looking Eagle Owls swept into hall bearing the crest of Gringotts.

Albus looked up in surprise as the three Owls came to a landing in front of him, his Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall and his Charms Master, Flitwick. Each took their letters and opened them with unease. None of them recalled any pressing matters with Gringotts. After opening the letter, all three read them before McGonagall threw down hers and exclaimed profanities in Gaelic.

The others turned in shock at the woman. Even when on holiday, the woman barely let herself mutter profanities and here she was swearing like a sailor in her native tongue. Something only the disappearance of the young Potter Heir had caused her to do in the past.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" Pomona Sprout asked with concern as McGonagall sat down and took calming breaths.

Turning to her friend, the Transfiguration Mistress said, "Not at all Pomona and if I am not mistaken, Albus and Filius received a similar summons!" Taking the offered letter from Minerva, Pomona read the letter before turning to the Headmaster with a thunderstruck expression.

"What is the meaning of this Headmaster? Why had you sealed the Potter Will?"

"I had sealed it to protect Harry, Pomona."

"A fat lode of good that did!" The portly witch said with a scathing tone as Severus Snape spoke up in a cold monotone drawl, "Then Potter is either emancipated or dead!"

While most would believe that Snape was being careless, over the past four years, his colleagues realized that it was just a coping mechanism for the bitter man. Ever since the possibility of young Harry's death came up four years ago, the man had changed. He wasn't as snarky as he used to be. He was still a menace to the students, but now, he no longer bullied anyone. Complains of the teaching style had abated to compliments, though complaints of his harshness on the other hand only increased. But the other teachers wouldn't complain, the harshness was well deserved as potions was a dangerous subject. Over the course of the past four years, the amount of potions mishaps had decreased by sixty-percent and the amount of students getting into NEWTs Potions had increased as many more now gained the required Outstanding.

"Let us hope not Severus, but if he is Albus, mark my words, I will have you ousted from this castle. I will not have other young ones under your tender care!" Minerva growled as she stood up and stomped out of the hall with her quarters in her mind.

"Don't take it the wrong way Albus, but you have been slipping over the past decade. I think it best that you soon retire, before you make a graver mistake. I still don't understand why you would seal the will in an attempt to protect young Mr. Potter. Let us hope that he is emancipated, or I will personally challenge you to an honor duel in his place for your failure!" Filius said before rushing out of the hall. He had a Will Reading to attend in a couple of hours. Best to be early.

"I was only trying to help!" Albus called out in despair only for Snape and Sprout to stand up and leave, but not before commenting, "Your meddling into every affair tends to bring about more worst situations, than solve. Please keep that large crooked out of everyone's affairs from now on Headmaster. You may have already lost us the war."

Albus looked down with a sad look at what Severus said before anger glinted in his blue eyes. Clamping down on his occlumency, Dumbledore calmed his mind before walking off in a brisk pace. He need to get to the bottom of this, but first, he needed to attend a Will Reading. Hopefully, more will be revealed soon.

* * *

In a large stone manor overlooking a secluded cove on the coast of Wales, sat a young rotund boy of nine with his imposing Grandmother and Great Uncle Algie. The boy was eating his porridge with care as his grandmother taught him when a small creature appeared with long floppy ears and wearing a pristine white tea towel with the boy's families coat of arms embroidered on it in gold and red thread.

"Three Gringotts Owls has come Mistress. One is for Master Croaker. Trixie bring them here!" The creature said as she gave the letters to the woman before vanishing in a small pop.

"New uniform Augusta? I must say, that House Elf has style!"

"Shut it Algeron. Here is your letter. Neville, here is yours. Quickly read it and then tell me what it contains." The woman, Augusta said as she opened her own letter and began reading.

* * *

_Dowager Lady Longbottom,  
Regent Head to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom,_

_You have been summoned to a Will Reading on this very day at noon. After you are ready, please touch your wand to this letter and say, 'May the future shine as brightly as the Stars!' It shall activate your port key and have you deposited to the arrival room. Your grandson has received a similar letter and will not require a wand to activate his. Only a finger will do._

_Yours Respectfully,  
Hordemaster Ragnok,  
Director of Gringotts Bank,  
England Branch_

* * *

"Did you get summoned to a Will Reading as well Neville?"

"Yes Gran!"

Augusta nodded and turned to her brother only to catch the amused expression on his face. With a raising of a perfectly manicured eyebrow, the woman asked with an unimpressed tone, "What is so amusing Algeron? Do you know something about this?"

"I do, and I suggest that you keep your wits about you. Albus Dumbledore will soon be getting a right spanking in the arse!"

"Language Algeron!" Augusta scolded before turning to her grandson and said, "Go to your room and get ready. I shall have Trixie bring out your best robes. Make sure not to spoil the family image. You will be in the presence of other Pureblood Lords and Ladies and their Heirs."

"Yes Gran!" Neville said with a slouched back as he rushing out of the room before his grandmother could scold him for his slouch.

* * *

"Aunty! These Owls just came in for us. They are from Gringotts!" A young rotund girl with auburn hair and brown eyes called as she walked into her aunt's study.

"Thank you Susan. I think I know what this is about. You are being summoned for a Will Reading. Why don't you read it and tell me if I am wrong?" Amelia said with a smile before opening her own and reading it. Nodding in satisfaction, Amelia stood up and motioned for her still stunned niece to follow her.

"How did you know?" Susan asked as she rushed behind her Aunt only for Amelia to smile and say, "Intuition! Besides, I met Harry yesterday. He requested the will reading be today."

"He's alive! How?" Susan asked with excitement as she looked at a photograph of herself with Harry at Harry's house at Godric's Hollow during Harry's first birthday party.

"We don't have time for twenty questions right now dearie. Get ready, besides, I invited Harry and his Wife over for lunch today!" Amelia said with a grin and waited for the explosion.

It was no secret that Susan harbored a small crush on the black haired boy, much like most of the girls of their generation. "HOW? Wait, you are pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Amelia just smiled and said, "We will just have to wait and see, don't we?"

* * *

Near the village of Ottery St Catchpole, in Devonshire, there stood a strange building. It looked like a giant rook piece from chess with fields of flowers surrounding it. A small brook ran by near the back of the building and a small copse of strange looking trees grew on its bank.

This strange building was the home to three individuals, all with pale blonde hair and unique grey-blue eyes. The first is a man of about thirty-five is a lanky fellow with flowing shoulder length hair and was known for wearing extremely bright robes. His wife, about thirty, is also unusually tall, with a richer gold hair and a pale complexion. Finally, there is a little girl of about eight with a dreamy expression on her face, skipping about chasing some kind of flying creature.

The woman looked out of a window and called out, "Luna, please stop bothering the Snidget and come back inside. There is a letter from Gringotts addressed to you!"

"Coming mummy! See you later Mr. Snidget!" The girl called out as she skipped back to her home. Strangely, the bird followed the girl for a few moments before turning and flying off. Walking into the sitting room, the girl hugged her mother before taking the letter her mother handed her.

The girl sat down on the large couch and started reading the letter. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, the girl said, "It seems that Harry Potter has already started causing ripples. I wonder how the elder members of the Wizengamot will take it."

"What do you mean dear?" Her mother asked only for Luna to shake her head and say, "We need to head out now mummy. I don't know why, but the Blibbering Humdinger told me to say that."

The woman nodded realizing that it was her daughter's way of saying that her latent clairvoyant abilities were warning her of the possibilities. "Very well dear, let's have a quick breakfast and head out shall we. I will leave a note out for daddy, since he isn't invited."

Luna nodded before walking up the winding staircase and into the dining room where her mother had laid out a bowl of fresh fruits, toast and a cup of custard pudding.

* * *

"Mum!"

"No need to shout Nymphadora!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why ever not? That's your name. Anyway, what is it you want? Can't you see I am busy preparing a case for a client. We need to have all the documentation ready by the solstice!"

"Three Owls came from Gringotts. Why are we being sent official summons for a Will Reading?" The girl said as her hair changed from pink to blue and then back to pink. "I don't think we know anyone who died recently and had a favorable opinion of us."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. I need to make it to this reading." Andromeda said with excitement as she placed all the parchments and documents into the magical folder and said, "Call you father. Make sure that he is up and ready in fifteen minutes. We will have a quick breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron before we head to Gringotts!"

"What's this about mum?" The girl asked cautiously. Rarely did she ever see her mother excited about anything.

"Let's just say that the old Purebloods are going to start chaffing at the restrictions that are going to be placed on them soon and it all starts with this Reading of the Last Will and Testament of the late Lord and Lady Potter!" Andromeda said with a feral grin. "You should have seen the grin Mithas Greengrass sported when our joint client, Lord Emrys proposed a case."

Nymphadora stared at her mother for a few moments in shock, before scrambling behind her retreating mother with one question on her mind and tongue, "The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Emrys has been reactivated?"

* * *

Near noon, in a large chamber within the bowels of Gringotts Wizard Bank, London Branch, sat a collection of wizards and witches. Some were from prominent pureblood families; others were from mixed ones. All sat fidgeting, waiting for the Presider to appear and begin. The children were the most impatient of the lot, fidgeting, looking about or asking questions in murmured tones from time to time.

Just as the clock struck noon, the doors to the chamber slammed open followed by the entrance of a procession of goblins. Most were guards carrying axes, spears and swords. A couple were widely known to be some of the best accountants in Gringotts, accountants who would take fortunes to audit accounts for just such occasions. The rest were aides. Finally, there was the most imposing Goblin of all. The adults easily recognized him, but the children didn't.

After the imposing Goblin took his place at the head of the table, a younger aide rushed forward and handed him a scroll of parchment. Without even a nod of acknowledgement to the aide, the goblin began the meeting.

"Welcome everyone to the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of the Late Lord and Lady Potter. I am Director Ragnok, and I will be the Presider of Ceremonies as requested by Lord Emrys. I shall now begin with an attendance call!"

"Excuse me, but before we begin, what does Lord Emrys have to do with the Potters? Besides, as far as I know, there hasn't been a Lord Emrys in over eight centuries!"

"And you are Wizard?" Ragnok asked with an uncaring tone causing everyone to flinch at the subtle insult Ragnok directed towards the man.

"Surely Director you would know that I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Dumbledore sputtered out in surprise.

"And you were invited? Don't answer, I can see your name on the list. Please sit down Mr. Dumbledore, and keep your questions to yourself. I don't have time to cater to your curiosity." Ragnok growled out as two Goblin Guards moved to stand behind Dumbledore with their spears. Seeing that Ragnok would rather throw him out than answer his questions, Dumbledore sat down with as much grace as he could. Across from him, Amelia Bones was hiding a grin.

"Now… Black, Sirius?"

"Director, until Sirius Black is able, I shall be representing his interests as his cousin and attorney." Andromeda said with a strong voice causing some murmurs to fill the chamber.

Ragnok nodded and marked down something on the list before slamming down a gravel to regain order. "Bones, Amelia?"

"Here!"

"Bones, Susan?"

"Present!"

"Croaker, Algeron?"

"Accounted for Director!"

"Dumbledore, Albus?"

"Present!"

"Flitwick, Filius?"

"Present!"

"Greengrass, Angelica?"

"Present!"

"Hagrid, Rubeus?"

"'Ere!"

"Longbottom, Augusta; standing in for the incapacitated Frank and Alice?"

"Accounted for Director!"

"Longbottom, Neville?"

"Ah… Here!"

"Lovegood, Pandora?"

"Present!"

"Lovegood, Luna?"

"Present!"

"Lupin, Remus; unable to attend due to medical reasons. McGonagall, Minerva?"

"Present!"

"McKinnon, Marlene?"

The cloaked figure sitting at the end of the table called out, "Present!"

Everyone startled at that. Most believed that Marlene had been killed and with her came the end of the McKinnon line. Ragnok just nodded before continuing, "Pettigrew, Peter?"

"Excuse me Director, but Peter Pettigrew is dead, isn't he?" Angelica Greengrass, the Lady of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass asked with confusion. Some of the gathered nodded in agreement while others just sat there with knowing smirks.

"Not correct Lady Greengrass. As of yesterday, I have Pettigrew in custody for being an unregistered Animagus. For that Director, I will be handling his interests until he is assigned an attorney, if any."

"As you wish Madam Bones. Now, Tonks, Andromeda?"

"Accounted for Director!"

"Tonks, Nymphadora?"

"Please don't call me that, but present as well!" Nymphadora said with a chagrined expression.

"Duly noted Ms. Tonks. Finally, Tonks, Theodore?"

"Present Director!"

Putting the scroll away, Ragnok looked up and said, "Now that attendance is out of the way. We shall be waiting for Lord and Lady Emrys to appear. Until then, do any of you have questions pertaining to the situation?"

Ragnok waited for the questions to come and he wasn't disappointed as nearly everyone who weren't present yesterday started sprouting questions at the same time. Picking up the gravel, Ragnok banged it on the table a couple of times causing everyone to fall quiet and say, "One at a time please. Dowager Lady Longbottom?"

"Why is the reading being called now, and not right after the passing of the Late Lord and Lady Potter?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Dumbledore? He was the one who sealed the Will away under his authority as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot!" Ragnok said with a feral grin directed at Dumbledore.

Augusta nodded and turned to Dumbledore, but before she could question the wizened old wizard, Pandora Lovegood asked, "Why isn't Harry Potter present? He has a greater stake here than any of us!"

"Lady Lovegood, that is also a question that should be directed to Mr. Dumbledore. After all, it was him who is the guardian of young Harry Potter and had hidden him away."

Pandora nodded and turned to glare at Dumbledore before nodding to Augusta to ask the first question. Acknowledging the nod, Augusta asked with fury, "Who gave you the right seal the Last Will and Testament of the Late Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House without the approval of the Wizengamot? Besides, what reason is there to seal a will?"

"Augusta, you don't understand. I was afraid that the Will would have put Harry in much danger. I didn't know who could be trusted, so I sealed it away and I was right to do so. We may have been forced to hand over Harry to Black!"

"Even then, you shouldn't have sealed the Will. We, the Wizengamot will be having words with you soon, Dumbledore. Don't try to evade it, for you won't be able to. Go ahead my dear. Ask your question."

Pandora nodded to Augusta before asking, "Where is Harry Potter, Dumbledore? Why is he not present here? Now that I think about it, why wasn't his name called Director?"

"We have our reasons!" Ragnok said with a tone that spoke of intolerance of any more inquires to that particular information. Turning to Dumbledore, Ragnok said, "Answer Lady Lovegood's question Mr. Dumbledore. After all, your placement of young Harry is a major reason for this Reading."

Madam Bones snorted and said, "Of course it is. Dumbledore had placed Harry with his hateful Aunt and Uncle. Lily's sister and brother-in-law. As of four years ago, they were imprisoned by the muggle authorities for possible nepoticide, as no body was recovered. But, they have confessed of dropping his near dead body into a river that unfortunately has a minor leyline running through it. The ambient magic was causing interference to investigate further from there. I am hoping that Harry is still alive and will be found."

Everyone turned to glare at the old man who had lowered his head in a sign of regret. "I was sure that he would be safe. How could someone do that to their own blood?"

"I had warned you Albus, but you decided to ignore me!" McGonagall said with a scathing tone.

"You said 'e would be safe!" Hagrid looked like someone had just kicked his kitten.

Before Dumbledore could refute the silent accusations, a flash of light caught everyone's attention. Amelia, Andromeda, Ted and Algeron grinned at the dramatic entrance. No matter how much Harry would deny, they knew that Harry had been listening in and waiting for exactly this moment.

As the light faded, Luna stood up and said with a bow, "Greetings Lord and Lady Emrys. I am Luna, Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood. By the ancient alliance between our Houses, I am here to serve in my capacity as a Seer!"

"Luna!" Pandora exclaimed in shock before turning to Lord and Lady Emrys, but before she could apologise for her daughter's sudden exclamation, she gasped in shock and mumbled, "Harry?"

"SILENCE!" Ragnok's heavy voice echoed from the walls of the chamber causing everyone to become silent in fear of offending the Director and through him the whole of the Goblin Nation. "Now… Let me introduce mine Ally and Friend, Lord Harry James Potter and his wife Lady Yuri Potter nee Inoue, the Lord and Lady of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Emrys. And Heir Presumptive to the Lordship of House of Black!"

Those, who didn't know already looked startled at the information before Augusta stood up and with a bow, greeted, "Greetings Lord and Lady Emrys. I am Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom nee Croaker, Regent of Longbottom and this is my grandson and Heir to Longbottom, Neville Francis Longbottom."

"Greetings Lady Longbottom and Heir Longbottom. Please, before you all continue, I would prefer that we finish the reading. We have already imposed on a lot of Hordemaster Ragnok's precious time. Introductions can wait until later. And Heiress Lovegood, I would be honoured to retain you as the Emrys Seer!"

"Please take a seat Harry and Yuri. Then we can begin!" Ragnok said with a friendly grin as he motioned towards the seats immediately on his right. After Harry and Yuri had taken their places, Ragnok began the reading.

* * *

The whole group was socializing in the large antechamber as one-by-one the goblins asked them to re-enter the main chamber and take into possession, their bequeathment before exiting. As they were socializing, Harry and Yuri were leaning on the wall near the entrance to the chamber. It seemed that no one wanted to be the first to approach them.

"Harry, Yuri! This is my niece Susan. Say hello Susie!" Amelia said walking towards them with Susan in tow. With a nervous smile, Susan complied, "Good Afternoon Lord and Lady Emrys! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise Heiress Bones. Just call me and my wife by our given names. We don't subscribe to much ceremonies with friends!" Harry said with a smile as Yuri pulled the girl into a hug.

"Of course Harry, Yuri. Just call me Susan then! Ahh…"

"Do you have something to ask us Susan?" Yuri asked with an encouraging smile causing the auburn haired girl to blush in embarrassment and ask, "How did you to become married at such a young age?"

"Do you know about Soul Bonds?" Yuri asked when Harry didn't deign to dignify the inquiry with an answer. Susan nodded but before she could comment, Yuri continued, "That's the answer. I am sure that far in the future, we would have ended up bonded as well, but for an experiment gone wrong caused the bond to manifest faster."

"What happened?" Susan asked with curiosity only for an elder woman to answer, "That is quite an inappropriate question to ask Heiress Bones. A Soul Bond is both a rare and a very intimate thing. How they come to be isn't something we should ask about?"

"Lady Longbottom!" Susan said by way of greeting as she blushed a bright red. Across from her Neville was just as embarrassed with his Gran's behaviour.

"Augusta," Amelia said with a nod in greeting before saying, "Harry and Yuri don't mind. Croaker had asked them yesterday and they were happy to answer. That's why I didn't stop Susan."

"Algeron did, did he? Algeron! What is wrong with you? Prying into the affairs of the Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House!" Augusta scolded causing Croaker to chuckle and say from the other side of the antechamber, "I didn't pry. I was just curious. A soul bond as strong as theirs haven't been seen before in recorded history. Also, I wanted to know how one manifested between two people so young!"

Croaker's exclamation drew everyone's attention to conversation causing Augusta to sigh and say, "Lord and Lady Emrys, if his actions has offended you, I personally apologise on his behalf!"

"No need Dowager Lady Longbottom. It isn't something that we find offending. Curiosity should be rewarded with answers, as long as the curiosity is purely academic. And please, call us Harry and Yuri. We are much too young to be treated so formally from someone your age. Besides, I consider most here allies and friends of my parents. Formalities aren't much needed on their part."

"If I may Lord Emrys, can you explain the circumstances leading to your bonding with Lady Emrys?" Flitwick asked with curiosity. Harry noticed that Flitwick's question was something everyone wanted an answer to, especially Dumbledore, who was trying to keep out of everyone path.

"It was a few months ago that we found ourselves bonded. I was arrogant and one of my experiments went out of control. The catastrophic failure had led to an explosion. The shrapnel from the metallic vessel had pierced my lungs and had scraped by my heart. I would have died, if Harry hadn't tried a very dangerous technique to heal me."

"What I did was stupid, but worth it. Director Croaker, I am sure you will find this extremely interesting. I connected our very essences together while I used my own life force to heal Yuri's. I don't have the healing gift like Yuri does, so I was forced to do the forbidden. If I had failed, I would have joined Yuri in the void."

"That's so romantic!" Susan commented before blushing hard and trying to hide behind her aunt. All the adults chuckled at the young Bones Heiress' expense.

"May I ask how you melded your essences together Harry?"

"You may not! You should go before my friends with the spears decide that you are an annoyance. I hear that they like to see who has the best aim."

"I am sorry for the suffering you faced…" Dumbledore began only for Harry to sharply cut him off, "Save your apologies for after the Solstice Wizengamot Session. I will be calling a Press Conference to discuss my whereabouts. Since you played an integral part in my placement, I believe that it is only right that you apologise in front of the masses."

Dumbledore's face paled in shock but quickly regained his composure and said, "You parents would be disappointed in you Harry. They would have understood that I am only human and prone to making mistakes just like the common man. Granted, my mistakes usually tend to have greater consequences, but – there you have it!"

Harry gave a high cold laughter and said, "I don't know my parents, do I? So why would I care for their possible opinions, when they aren't here to make them?

All around him, the rest of the gathered men and women looked at Dumbledore in askance at his behaviour, though some had an angry glint in their eyes.

"Besides, I don't think a man like you makes many mistakes. I think that you had purposefully placed me with my hateful Aunt and Uncle and then never checked up on me. Besides, I have read my mother's journals. It was you who casted the Fidelius Charm, so how come you didn't know that Peter was the Secret Keeper. Then there are your actions in sealing the will. Something that would have easily exonerated my Godfather without much drama. Then you are the Chief Warlock. How did you allow Minister Bagnold and Mr. Crouch send Sirius to Azkaban without a trial, when Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange were given one?"

"I have three heavy duty jobs Lord Emrys. I was stretched very thin at that time, especially with my personal involvement in fighting against Voldemort!"

"You two, remove this Wizard from Gringotts!" Ragnok said as he walked out of the main chamber with an angry look on his face. "Know this Mr. Dumbledore. As of this moment, you are persona non-grata on Goblin Soil! Your actions could and nearly had ended with the loss of some of more prominent families in Wizarding Britain and our most valued customer. You shall relinquish any Potter and Peverell property you have in your possession within Twenty-Four Hours, after which you will have a grace period of Seventy-two hours to clear out your vaults! Failure to comply will lead to a visit from the Gringotts Reacquisition Squad!"

Dumbledore was shocked at the sudden revelation as he was marched out of the antechamber by an escort of two surly looking goblins wielding extremely sharp spears. Silence reigned in the chamber for a few moments before Augusta commented, "Well, that a sight you don't see every day."

"I agree with you. Too bad I don't have my camera with me. That is a photo for the mantelpiece." Amelia said with a grin.

Augusta chuckled before turning to Harry and Yuri with a friendly expression. "If you are free today, I would like to invite you for tea this evening so that we may discuss house business?"

"You all are allies and close friends to my parents and grandparents. We would be honoured to accept all invites from all of you, but I must digress, at this time, we are unable to accept any invitation. Amelia, Andromeda, Lady Greengrass, we must apologise, but it seems that we won't be able to attend your invitations today and the day after. Instead, we would like to invite all of you and your immediate family to a gathering this evening. There is much to be discussed, of which I haven't even hinted at."

"What my husband wishes to say is that, we would like it if all of you and your immediate family would attend the gathering we have prepared at Potter Castle this evening. If you all accept, I will make the traveling arrangements. It is best that we get this over with in one sitting, instead of having to repeat ourselves multiple times, separately." Yuri said with a smile.

Seeing the uncertain expression on McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid's faces Harry smiled encouragingly and said, "Yes, even you three are invited. My parents held you in high regard. They say so in their letters addressed to me."

"Thank you for the invite, Lord Emrys. I speak for all three of us when I say that we are honoured to accept your gracious invitation." Flitwick with a small bow.

"Please, just Harry for you three. All of you as well. I am Lord Emrys, only to those who are mine enemies and acquaintances. You all are welcome to call me and my wife by our given first names."

"Then it is our pleasure to accept Harry." McGonagall said with a smile adorning her usually serious visage causing Augusta Longbottom to with a teasing comment, "Merlin Minerva! I thought you had forgotten how to smile!"

Minerva McGonagall blushed, but teased right back, "That's a case of the pot calling the cauldron black, Gus!"

* * *

Harry and Yuri were waiting in the foyer of Potter Castle as all the people they invited over for dinner arrived in a flash of white light. Amelia, Andromeda, Croaker, Ted and Mithas weren't even phased at the sudden change in venue while the other accompanying them were staring in wide eyed shock. The Lovegood's were curiously touching their bodies in an attempt to understand what just happened.

"Harry, was that one of the Emrys Family Magics? If so, I must say that it is wrong for you to keep such a gentle teleportation technique for yourselves!" Flitwick said with a wag of his finger and a mock annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing like that Professor Flitwick. In fact, if I have my way, the whole world will be using this mode of matter transportation. Not like anyone would complain, will they?" Harry chuckled with a grin.

"I don't think the common people would complain, but the Ministry would." Flitwick said with a suddenly serious expression.

"What do you mean by that Filius? I don't see any reason for the Ministry to complain." McGonagall asked with confusion.

"Because some of us were beamed out from behind some of the best wards money can buy Minerva. I myself came directly from my Office." Everyone, except Amelia, Andromeda, Ted, Mithas and Flitwick turned to Croaker with a confused look before comprehension dawned on them.

"Filius? Were you teleported directly from your quarters?" Flitwick nodded causing Minerva and Hagrid to swear right before realizing that there were children about. "All of you! Forget whatever we said, got that!"

"I think you have already done the damage Professor McGonagall. If I hear my daughters using such language, I will be sure to send a howler to you!" Angelica said with a teasing smile causing everyone to laugh while McGonagall just blushed in embarrassment at her blunder. Her image as a strict and no-nonsense teacher was now completely ruined for these kids, and through them, the rest of her students.

"No need to worry Professor McGonagall. We all have bad days. This was just one of yours. Besides who would believe kids like us. Then again, this recording is sure to be perfect proof!" Harry said with a mischievous smile as he raised a small device. A holographic image formed of the group with Minerva and Hagrid swearing loudly.

"You are a rogue, just like your father and godfather! I am no longer looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!" McGonagall said with a huff, but amusement could be seen in her dark brown eyes.

"Ah my dear Professor McGonagall, but I own Hogwarts. No matter how much you try, you will never be able get rid of me as long as you work there!" Harry said but before McGonagall could comment, Yuri buried her elbow into Harry's ribs causing the boy to hunch over and cough.

"Behave Harry. As amusing as your pranks and jokes are. There is a limit. I am not letting you turn into another Janus. I don't think the universe would survive two of you!" Yuri said with a disapproving expression before turning to their guests and said, "Welcome to Potter Castle everyone. If you would follow us, we shall be heading to the Gate Room. From there we shall be heading to our true home, Tartarus."

"Now that I think about it, Harry! Where is that Neural Assistant you promised me? I thought you wanted the Global Unspeakable Division to collaborate you're your own Zero-Point Energy Applications Department?" Croaker asked with an accusing tone right before a flash of light appeared on his right forearm.

When the flash dissipated, there, resting on his forearm, was a thin metal band. To the onlookers, it looked just like a shiny metal wrist band. Even to Croaker's eyes, it looked like a simple metal band. The only difference was that Croaker felt some kind of presence in his mind. With tentative thought, Croaker mentally commanded the band to display the map of the Solar System.

Everyone gasped when a holographic image of the Sol System was displayed with detailed information about all the celestial bodies around them. Croaker had the display focus on the Earth causing the image to zoom into the blue planet. All the terrestrial satellites and the International Space Station was seen highlighted in deep violet.

"Is that Earth?" Filius asked with fascination.

"That's right!"

"WICKED!" Neville said with the other kids nodding in agreement, even Nymphadora. With large cat like eyes, Nymphadora begged, "Can it show Hogwarts?"

"Don't know. I will try. And don't morph your eyes like that. They look creepy!" Croaker said as he focused for a moment. Suddenly a message was seen.

_User Algeron Croaker, you have restricted access to the Tactical Network. Please avail for greater access and try again!_

"Sorry about that Croaker. I forgot to tell you, but as you aren't a member of the Nova Alteran High Council, nor are you a member of the Nova Alteran Military. Access to the Tactical Network is restricted to Civilian Permit. That means general Star Maps, History and General Communications Relay. I, on the other hand, as the High Chancellor, have full access to everything and things that are Classified as well. Here, let me show you Nymphadora!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Nym then… anyway, here is it." Harry said as he displayed the Earth again. This time, The Gryffon was also seen causing Luna to ask, "Why did this 'Gryffon' suddenly appeared? It wasn't there before!"

"That's because I have complete access to the Tactical Network. The Gryffon is my Flag Ship and the first of many Light Destroyers of Nova Alteran Star Fleet. The pride of our Fleet, and my baby!" Harry said with pride.

"Most of the technology used in that ship was designed by Harry. He is one of the best minds the Great Alliance has on Weapons and Deep Scanning Technologies. Oh, and high energy physics. There hasn't been a mind like his since Nyx passed away." Yuri said with pride.

"Do you mean to tell me that this is a Muggle artefact?" Augusta asked with concern.

"Not at all Madam Longbottom. In fact, the base line humans can barely dream of such technologies for their Tellies! This is our true heritage. Our meaning the Magical Worlds. The technology used by the muggles I electronic and transistor based and runs on electricity. Ours are based on crystals and runs on, to crudely put it, magic. Or as our Ancestors called it, Zero Point Energy, ZPE for short."

"These are enchanted artefacts?" Angelica asked with awe as she stared at metal band on Harry and Croaker's arms with awe.

"In a manner of speaking. Anyway, here is Hogwarts, in real time!" Harry said with a grin as the image zoomed forward and focused on an old castle with a thick dark forest surround it and sitting on a cliff overlooking a large lake. Harry focused some more before the image zoomed into the image of Dumbledore fighting over a bowl of candies with his phoenix. After a couple of seconds, the image suddenly vanished as Harry cut the display.

"Alright, that is more funny when it happens to someone else."

"What do you mean Harry?" Amelia asked with suspicion.

With an irritated twitch of his eyebrow, Harry said in a monotone, "All phoenixes are thieves, when it comes to sweets!"

"Harry's Familiar, Niveis, a Female Snow Phoenix, has a habit of trying to sneak some of Harry's limited edition sweets. Sweets he had paid a fortune to the Furlings to get his hands on."

"Harry has a Snow Phoenix? Can we see her?" One of the Greengrass girls, the younger one, Astoria, asked with her short brown hair spiking up as her magic reacted to her emotions. Her elder sister, Daphne, quickly backed away before Astoria's magic could cause her long blonde hair to react the same. This wasn't the first time it happened.

"Sure you can, if I can find that bloody feather duster!" Harry asked with annoyance.

"Why not just call her to you?" Luna asked with a dreamy expression.

"That's right. You can call her to you Harry!" Croaker exclaimed in excitement. "Always wanted to see a Snow Phoenix myself. Rarer than friendly Lethifolds, I tell you!"

"Croaker, there aren't any friendly 'ethifolds!" Hagrid said with confusion.

"That's what I meant Hagrid. Snow Phoenixes are rarer than friendly Lethifolds. That means they are only heard of in legends and are considered as such. Only stories!" Croaker said with exaggerated patience so that the Half-Giant would understand that he was being sarcastic.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that! I didn't realize!"

"Don't worry about it Hagrid. Anyway, Croaker, the reason I won't call her here is because she has a tendency to show off. We would be covered in fine snow as soon as she arrives. I don't know about you, but having fine snow dumped on me before dinner isn't appealing. I will introduce her to you later. If you are lucky, she will even donate a couple of her tail feathers." Croaker nodded with an excited smile as Harry lead the group deeper into the castle and down a set of stairs.

"What is that thing?" Nymphadora asked with intrigue.

"Is that one of those Astria Porta you were talking about Harry?" Amelia asked with interest.

"That's right Amelia. Can I have everyone's undivided attention please? Good! Now, I am sure that many of you are wondering what this is and why some of you can recognize what it is. That is what I plan to remedy as soon as we have reached our destination, much will become clear. Now I just ask that you trust me and follow. I swear on my life, magic and honour that you all will be returned back to our homes safe and unharmed!"

Harry's declaration had caused many of the elders in the room not in the know to frown, but they decided to hold back from judging, while the children were just confused as to why Harry would say such things. Before anyone could comment, the sudden activation of the Astria Porta caught everyone's attention.

The dialling of the address without any overt activation. The flashing of the lights as the addresses were selected. The activation of each of the chevrons. The vortex of unstable energy rushing out of the recently formed wormhole and then receding back to leave behind a wall of shimmering water like matter. All of that was extremely fascinating to the gathered group, even those who were in the know.

"I had expected to hear voices!" Luna commented causing the awe at the activation to fade.

"Why would you expect to hear voices Luna?" Yuri asked with confusion.

"It is like the Veil of Death, isn't it?"

"I don't know much about the Veil of Death and until I can examine it, I won't be able to tell how similar it is to an Astria Porta, but I can assure you that you wouldn't hear voices from a Wormhole, because the matter passing through it is converted into energy before being reassembled at the destination. So, who is first?"

Everyone looked at Harry with expressions that said, are you crazy for a few moments before Croaker walked forward and said, "I will go first. But for the record, if I die, I will come back to haunt you, not that I think that is possible. After all, you have been using them for years now!"

With his piece said, Croaker walked through the water like wall and vanished. After a couple of moments, a communications hologram appeared out of Harry's PNA. In it was Croaker with an excited look and Nikolai beside him.

"How was the trip Director Croaker?" Harry asked with amusement. It was always a fun first trip. After that, repeated use tends to cause the novelty to fade.

"Much like traveling through an amalgamation of the Floo Network and Port key, only much smoother and pleasant. Send the others through. Admiral Kozlov seems to be on edge."

"No I am not!"

"Nikolai, you are always on edge. Always suspecting anyone outside the approved list to be a possible hostile. If you keep this up, you will be called Paranoid Kozlov soon!" Yuri commented with a teasing grin.

"Alright folks, let's get a move on before Nikolai starts hyperventilating!" Harry said with a smile as everyone chuckled at Nikolai's expense and started walking through the event horizon without a second thought.

"Harry, your other guests are waiting for you to arrive. Dinner is being served at the main conference hall, just as you wished. Anastasia decided to take over duty of being your waiter for the evening." Nikolai said causing Yuri to growl in annoyance at the mention of the Anastasia.

"I really wish that Oma hadn't saved her!"

"Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement Yuri. Anastasia may have Harry in her targets, but it is you who have hit him. No matter what she tries, unless you allow, Harry will be only yours. The laws are clear on that." Nikolai said with a serious face as Harry looked awkward at the discussion.

"You are right Nick. Anyway, how is Lupin doing? Heard any new news about his condition?"

"Not specifically. Only that the cure didn't completely heal him. Instead it mutated him to have full control of the transformation and not lose his mind. He is now much like an Animagus, but is still infectious. Councillors Flamel and Aiyana are having a blast studying him. I am think of offering him a position as Councillor of Internal Security. I am sure that he is up to the task. Besides, his lycan transformation, Councillor Flamel named it, gives him a great edge over others. He has all the strengths from the wolf and none of the weaknesses. Silver doesn't seem to be working on him anymore."

"That's good. Is he at the hall?" Harry finally asked getting a nod. "Alright then, we are coming through. Are the men fitting everyone there with a CNA?"

"Yeah. Commander Caomhánach is taking care of it. Putting Aileen as the commander of the First Rapid Action Infiltration Squad was the best decision I have made yet. None of them have even realized that they are under scrutiny. Her powerful empathic gifts are useful in vetting out possible traitors."

Harry nodded as he cut off the communications and walked through the gate with Yuri on his arm. Even though everyone seemed trustworthy, Harry would prefer that he was sure before drawing these people deeper into his confidence.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**SSG**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats. Dinner will be served shortly. Before that though, let me introduce you all to some of my close confidants and friends." Harry said as the group from earth took their seats at the large round table. They were surprised to see goblins and two other races of being they couldn't recognize present as well.

"This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard and my teacher in logistics and fleet battle strategy."

"Greetings. It is an honour to meet you all."

"Thor as in the Norse God of Thunder?" Daphne asked in awe.

"Not quite. While we are considered gods by many of the younger races, that is only because of our immensely advanced technology and wisdom, that is born from our millennia of survival."

"What do you mean by younger races?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"Sentient races that have recently come into existence, like most human populations around the Galaxy."

"So you consider us young in comparison to you?" Susan asked with an angry frown.

"Of course. Even the High Chancellor Potter is young by our standards. We, each member of the Asgard, have been alive for a little over eight million years."

Everyone looked startled at the information when the other Asgard, a female from the aesthetics, said, "But by the existence of you race, you are descendants of the oldest race know to the Great Alliance. After all the Alterans are over fifty million years old."

"And you are?" Amelia asked with a polite smile.

"Hemidal my dear. I am the best expert in genetics and proteomics the Asgard has!"

"And Thor's wife. She can be a bit excitable. Please don't mind her." Yuri said causing Hemidal to look at her with a disapproving expression.

"This young lad is Nafrayu of the Nox and the lady beside her is Lya, my teacher in morality and fair judgment. They are the second eldest race in the alliance and masters in Druidism and Healing. Nafrayu is like a little brother to me while Lya is like an aunt."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope that peace reigns over all of you." Lya said with a nod getting a nod in return.

"This is one of my best friends and the princess of the Furlings, Silverfang. Unfortunately, Hordemaster Ragnok and her parents were unable to attend on such short notice. They are the third oldest race and masters of Warcraft, especially planetary Warcraft and battle strategy. The Goblins of Earth are the long lost kin of the Furlings and one of the twenty-three Hordes of the Furling nation."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If any of you wish to for a challenge, be sure to challenge me to a spar. I am quite skilled in duelling, both with weapons and pure ZPE manipulation!" Silverfang said with a feral grin causing many of the kids to shrink back from her fierce display.

"Don't get your hopes up. She is a pushover in the ring!" Harry said with a teasing grin causing Silverfang to snarl and say, "Really? Then how did I kick your scrawny little behind during our last spar?"

"Because you cheated. We were restricted to only physical skills and you have the greater experience in it!"

"Break it up you two. You can settle your rivalries tomorrow!" Yuri exclaimed, clapping her hands to get ther attention.

"Does that happen often?" Andromeda asked with concern.

"More often than we like, but that's how they bond. Don't let their behaviour fool you, they are closer than most blood siblings, but they have a great rivalry as well. Princess Silverfang was the one who taught Harry physical combat. She is one of the best young warriors the Furlings have." Lya said with a disapproving frown.

"But Harry is a better warrior that Silverfang!" Nafrayu interrupted causing Silverfang to look at the boy and say, "If you weren't a Nox, I would have challenged you to a spar right now!"

"You have already met Admiral Nikolai Kozlov. The girl sitting beside him is Councillor Charlotte Pierre. She heads the Education Board for the Nova Alterans.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." Charlotte greeted with a smile causing most of the group to nod and smile in return.

"The woman sitting beside Charlotte is Councillor Aiyana heading the Genetics and Proteomics Department. She is the eldest living non-ascended Alteran at the moment at a little over seven million years old."

"Stop branding about my age High Chancellor! Anyway, nice to meet all of you."

"Are you really over seven million years old?" Astoria asked in awe as soon as Aiyana finished. Aiyana sighed before nodding.

"That's right young one. I was frozen in stasis when the whole galaxy was suffering from a deadly plague. The plague almost wiped out all four races of the Great Alliance and had completely eradicated all other life. Those not infected had decided to leave in search of a new home and I was left behind when it was found that I was carrying the plague."

"If you were carrying the plague, then wasn't it dangerous for you to be released from stasis?" Croaker asked with concern.

"Luckily, those who left and their descendants had later developed a cure. High Councillor Yuri helped administer the cure. I once again thank you High Councillor and High Chancellor for finding me and then authorizing my treatment. You didn't have an obligation to find and heal me, especially with the little amount of data you had."

"Stop thanking us Aiyana. It was the right thing to do. I will never let my people suffer while I can do something to help!"

Aiyana bowed her head in respect before smiling. Harry just sighed before addressing the crowd again, "I found her stasis pod chamber buried early one and a half miles under ice in the Antarctic."

"Anyway, the married couple sitting beside Silverfang are Councillor Nicholas Flamel and his wife Prenelle. Newly inducted into the Nova Alteran Nation, but valuable members none the less. Nicholas heads the Applied ZPE Field Research Department, or you might recognize it as the same work the Unspeakable and other Spell Crafters do. Prenelle has been gracious enough to be the first Dean of the Natural ZPE Field Manipulation Department which is our equivalent to your studies in Magic."

A polite round of applause sounded from the Terran guests before a flash of light drew everyone's attention to one of the empty seats. Turning their attention to it, they saw a dark haired woman sitting choking a beautiful white and ice blue phoenix in her hands with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ah… Ganos?"

"WHAT?" Ganos Lal shouted in annoyance before blushing at her slip. Releasing the phoenix, who quickly teleported to Harry's shoulder in a burst of powder snow, Ganos said, "Sorry about that. That sorry excuse for a feather duster has been sneaking into the Ascended Plane and causing havoc amongst my peers. Harry, keep Niveis under control, or I will make sure that she keeps having an early rebirth!"

Harry sighed before turning to the cowering phoenix and said, "Why do you like to torment me so?"

Niveis trilled causing everyone's hearts to lighten at the sound but Harry only sighed more before addressing everyone, "This is my Snow Phoenix Familiar, Niveis. Please don't feed her any sweets as she will become hyper again and I can assure you that a hyper Niveis is the worst thing in existence. The lady who brought her here is my surrogate mother, Ganos Lal of the Ascended Alterans. She also goes by the name Morgana Ley Fay on Earth."

Everyone stared at the woman in shock before Astoria finally asked, "Are you really the Dark Witch Morgana Ley Fay?"

"Dark Witch? Just because I was against Merlin's idiocy doesn't make me dark child, though if you consider that I specialize in rituals and soul manipulation magic, most of which are now carter blanche classified as Dark, then you can consider me a Dark Witch." Ganos said with a smirk.

"You don't consider the magic you use Dark?" McGonagall asked with incredulity.

"My dear, Merlin himself is a master in rituals and blood magic. All of which is now classified as dark, but do you consider him a Dark Wizard?" McGonagall sputtered at the counter question but before she could answer, Ganos continued, "Beside, magic isn't inherently aligned with a mentality. It is the intent of the caster that turns a spell dark, though the Killing Curse is an incomplete spell, so don't consider it dark. It wasn't even made to kill. What was supposed to do was accelerate the mental development causing the target to ascend. Merlin was the one who was creating the damned spell, but he was unable to finish as he was sealed away for breaking our laws."

Everyone from the Magical Community blanched at the information before Tonks asked, "What do you mean by Ascend? I heard harry refer you to as an Ascended. What does that mean?"

Ganos grinned before she shed the physical form she took and transformed into a being of pure energy. With a voice filled with authority, Ganos spoke. "This is what it means to be an ascended. We are connected to the universe in a way that in nearly unimaginable. We overcome death and become true immortals. Our powers become well neigh incomprehensible. To most of the lower beings, we are the closest things to true gods, though we do not consider us as such."

As Tonks and the rest of the Terrans watched the scene in abject awe, as Ganos returned back to a physical form before speaking, "Harry is the only non-ascended who can access the Ascended Plane through the use of Astral Projection."

"I think you have had your fun Ganos. Atlas wishes to speak with you immediately!" Janus said appearing in his Ascended state before turning to the gathered group and saying with an annoyingly high pitch, "Welcome to Tartarus younglings. The greatest City Ship of our Race! Harry, make sure that they get the tour!"

Before Harry could hex him for the annoyance he caused, Janus quickly retreated back to the Ascended Plane with Ganos. Harry just lowered his head and rubbed his forehead for a moment before saying, "We need to find a way to lock out Janus from Tartarus. He has been popping in at the most inopportune times and annoying me."

"What can stop an Ascended when they are determined?" Thor asked with a chuckle, feeling quite at ease with the recovery of his emotions.

"I don't know Thor, but I will find a way. After all, they are beings of energy. There must be a modulation that will keep them out."

"You have some very interesting friends and family Harry. Who was that man?" Croaker said with a chuckle.

Harry grumbled causing Remus to chuckle before explaining. "That was Janus. He is one of the greatest minds the Alteran Race has had in regards to the fabric of time and high energy physics. From what I heard, he was one of Harry's mentors, though Harry started outclassing him after a short time. He is also a big prankster."

"Really Lupin? Then I would love to speak with him about the fabric of time. I just can't accept that all research into time is finished and we only need to refine the present equipment's and artefacts!" Croaker exclaimed with excitement.

"Calm down Algeron, I will make sure that you get the chance to discuss theory with him. I still have somethings to show everyone. Now people, if you would focus your attention to the middle of the table. I will project the details of what I need to tell you along with videos and photographs!"

Right after Harry said that, the lights turned off as a large hologram was displayed floating above the table, showing photos of a sprawling city that had a lot of Arabian architecture sitting on a lone rocky island. Harry spoke, "What you see is the City of Celestis, on the Planes of Celestis on our original home planet, the planet our race evolved, Celestis. That was once the seat of power of the Alteran Race until we were split into two factions upon the discovery of Ascension. One faction, the Ori, considered themselves gods while we considered us enlightened. They chose to indoctrinate the younger races into a fake religion called Origin that considered them gods. We tried to prevent it by our own forced indoctrination, but our morality stopped us. A bloody battle waged between the two factions that ultimately led to the victory of the Ori and our exile from our Home Galaxy and Celestis."

After that, Harry showed clips from the war with the Ori. The creation of Tartarus. The clip where the then Alteran High Council denied the use of Amelius' device the Ark of Truth before all the Alterans left the galaxy in defeat. They journey to Avalon and then settling on Dakara and building of the Seeding Machine to seed life into the galaxy. Then moving on to Earth, which they named Terra. At this Harry paused before commenting, "The next section is about the building of Vis Uban and the outbreak of the plague."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Harry allowed the clips to play. They saw the attempts to change history, and then leaving the galaxy. They saw the discovery of the reason of the illness, the near discovery of the cure by the inhabitants of City Ship Discenna before they became infected by the causative organism called Fenrir. The displaced Alterans settling on Lantea and the renaming of the survivors as Lanteans.

"What you will see next is the war with a vampiric race called the Wraith, who evolved from our own negligence while reseeding the Pegasus Galaxy." And as Harry said, the group watched the first few run ins with the Wraith. How the Lanteans learned of the Wraith feeding habits of consuming the life force of the humans. How the Lanteans tried to fix their mistakes by eradicating the unapproachable Wraith by creating the Asuran Nanites to wipe out the species, as they were losing the war. How they abandoned the Asuran Nanites and finally submerged the City Ship of Atlantis before the last of the Lanteans, that included Moros, Ganos and Janus, escaped back to earth before the display stopped.

"What happened next?" Daphne asked with curiosity, speaking up for the first time.

"The Lantean survivors either Ascended or mingled with the less evolved humans of the time and gave birth to the Magical People and the other Alteran Descendants who aren't developed enough to gain access to magic, as you would call it."

Everyone nodded as Daphne frowned before asking, "How did you come into our heritage?"

"Let's just say that my immense inherent ascended level powers drew the attention of the Ascended Alterans. Though they don't interfere, they decided that I was an exception and decided to raise me. My request caused them to search out other orphaned Alteran Descendants like Yuri, Nikolai and Charlotte, and bring them here. No more questions. We have a dinner to eat and after that, I will give you a tour of the City."

"Alright Lord Emrys."

Harry nodded before adding as an afterthought, "Please keep all of this a secret. I will reveal everything to the world at large when the time is right."

"I think I speak for everyone from Earth that we shall keep your confidence. Besides, I don't think anyone would even believe us if we told them. Not without the amount of documented proof you showed us." Mithas Greengrass said while all the others from Earth nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded as the hologram dispersed and the lights came back on. In a flash of white light, the whole table was filled with a selection of the most delectable dishes from the collective databases of the four races. Anastasia came forward and started explaining the dishes on display and from which civilization it came from. It seemed that the Furling preparation of an aquatic creature found on their new home world was the star dish, being liked by all those present. The second most liked dish was the traditional Nox vegetarian dish. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Alteran meat preparation wasn't well received with the amount of spices in it. The only dish from the Asgard was a nutrient rich stew.

* * *

Thor, Lya, Silverfang, Aiyana, and the Flamels had excused themselves from the tour while Nikolai and Charlotte volunteered their expertise to explain certain features to the group. The addition of Lupin was also a bit surprising, but he just commented that he still hadn't had the full tour yet.

"Alright, this here is the control tower of the City," Harry said as they appeared in the large room at the top of the centremost spire of the city. The whole room was filled with instrumentation panels and holographic displays. There was a skeleton crew bustling about, studying the various consoles and making changes. "This is main control room from where the Administrator of the City and his crew works from. As I am on board, and this is the Capital of the Nova Alterans. I am the present Administrator with Yuri as Assistant Administrator."

"You can watch over the whole city from here?" Amelia asked, her shock easily visible.

"Not only the whole City, Ameila. The sensors give us a complete and detailed view of everything that I occurring within 1.2 kilo parsecs(kpc) of us. To make you all understand the distance, 1 parasec(pc) is equal to about 3.26 light-years(ly) and 1 ly is equal to about 9.46 trillion km. So 1.2 kpc is equivalent to roughly 30.84 quadrillion km. That's the amount of area we have under constant surveillance at all times. The only way to escape our notice is by using cloaking fields, equivalent to disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks, to sneak in, but even then the probability is nearly nil. Our upgraded scanners are the most advanced at the moment."

"That's some impressive surveillance you have Harry. Makes our Underage Magic Detection Net look like the creation of a child." Croaker said with an eldritch gleam in his eyes. "Can the sensors be calibrated to detect Magic Use and then detect what spells are being cast?"

"Easily, as long as the spells unique energy matrix is registered in the database. In fact, the sensors are capable of singling out a single person by the unique bioenergy signature every living being has. It is different for everyone, just like magical signature is different for everyone."

"I won't mind getting my hands on such a state of the art surveillance system. It would be so much easier to track down the criminals and prevent crime."

"I am sure that you wouldn't Amelia, and in the future, I will have less powerful scanners installed for the DMLE. Until then, you will have to make do the old way. Now let us head on. The next stop is the R&D Labs and the separate Department Offices."

As harry said, the group was beamed into a section of the city they would later come to learn was just a small part of the R&D Division. Here, Harry showed them the active labs and the hydroponics lab where all plant based resources were produced. There were only five active labs at the moment. One of them was the Genetics and Proteomics Lab. The second was the High Energy Physics Lab, which was focusing in the continued development of the Nyx Energy Core. The third lab was the Planetary Sciences Lab, which was focusing on the development of the terraforming technology in conjecture with the increased energy output from the new Nyx Core. The Fourth lab was the General Biosciences Lab. The final was the newly inaugurated Pure ZPE Applications Lab which was basically a lab where the research was similar to what the Department of Mysteries and all magical researchers do.

"This next section is dedicated the manufacturing and maintenance. You will see how the constructors here conjures what is needed by transforming energy into matter or by energizing the raw materials and then building the items by re-materializing the molecules in the structure as need." Harry said as they walked into large chamber. The group saw many disk like objects flying about. Some were energizing raw materials before flying back to their designated posts and continuing with the construction. There were three specialized constructions flying about, that were round in shape. They seemed to be conjuring what was needed wherever necessary.

"WOW! WICKED!" Tonks exclaimed before turning to Harry and asked, "They are building everything from the molecular level right? Can the constructors be used to repair damage?"

"Of course. Even a nano-fracture can be completely repaired to the point the item will become as strong as if it was newly made." Harry said when Croaker asked, "What is that Airplane like artefact, Harry?"

"Ah… that's the newly developed single pilot fighter-interceptor. Large ships aren't really good in taking down smaller ships. If you want to learn more about them, ask Nikolai. He was the one who developed them."

Croaker turned to Nikolai who preened at the attention and explained, "Until now, our race's main weapon was a multiphasic drones. They could phase through enemy shields and directly attack their ships. Unfortunately, they are expensive to make and a ship can only carry so many. If an enemy launches a flight of fighter-interceptors, then we would have to waste many of the drones in taking them down. I though it a waste of resources."

"So you created these to counter the enemy. Smart decision Admiral Kozlov. How is it they fly? I don't see the jets usually mounted on such devices."

Charlotte giggled and said, "Director Croaker, we have done away with the need of rocket thrusters many millions of years ago. We use devices that create a mutable anti-gravity field, which I can only compare to the charms you apply to brooms, to move."

"Charlotte is right in that. We manipulate the artificial gravity fields around the ships to fly. Just like the charms on a broom allows it to fly." Nikolai said with a grin.

"Very interesting. It seems that what can be done with a charm can also be done with a specialized device. Please continue with your explanation Admiral."

"As we said, the ship flies using standard sub-light engines and has inter-system hyper drive system. The hyper drive system allows us to open a portal into hyper space and travel from one place to another in a fraction of the time it would take with the sub-light engines. It is a specialised form of faster-than-light travel. Much faster than the standard Faster-than-Light engines that or ancestors used to travel here."

"Faster than light? That's a wonderful concept. How long will this ship take to reach earth from here?"

"With the sub-light engines, even our long lived race would have to go through multiple generations. With the hyper-drive I have installed, a little over an hour. It isn't the fastest we have, but I thought that it was better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. It carries a payload of twelve drones with two multiphasic rapid fire pulse laser, designated 180-RFL and one heavy dark matter railgun designed for siege."

"I didn't even understand most of what you said, but from your expression, I will take it that the ship packs a punch. What else?"

"Oh it packs a punch alright. It has enough firepower to singlehandedly defeat a Goa'uld fleet of a single Ha'tak, with its full complement of Al'kesh and Death Gliders." Nikolai said with a feral grin. When he saw that none of the terrans understood what he said, he sighed and said, "The Goa'uld are a parasitic worm like race that bonds with an unwilling human host and uses them as their bodies. The Goa'uld have most of the human civilizations under their control in the galaxy at the moment. They use scavenged technology belonging to us from the start of our colonization of the galaxy."

"I see. How powerful do you believe them to be?"

"Powerful and numerous enough to overwhelm us, but they are ignorant of us and the Furlings at the moment and only have dealings with the Asgard. Anyway, the ship has on board multiphasic shielding arrays in a one-to-one redundancy, along with a cloaking field. And that's that. I give you my baby, the Aethon Class Fighter-Interceptor."

"Can you explain what multiphasic means? I heard that term quite number of times in the explanation."

"It will require a lot of technical theory before you can understand. Keep working with us and you will understand what we mean. Just know that the term refers to multiple quantum phases."

"Oh yes. I have read a treatise on Quantum Physics. When you say multiphasic you mean that it exists in several overlapping dimensions at the same time, right?"

"Incredible Director. I was under the impression that only the new bloods were acquainted with science."

"As interesting as this conversation is, I am sure that everyone wants to continue with the tour?" Mithas said interrupting the duo before they got into a discussion about the intricacies of dimensions.

"Right you are Mithas. Admiral, it seems that our conversation will have to wait until a later date." Nikolai just nodded before as Harry activated the transporter and teleported them all to the hanger.

"This is the hanger. The small ships you see are called Gate-Ships or as some of the younger ones call then, Puddle Jumpers. They are designed to carry supplies and personnel through an active Astria Porta. That over there is the prototype Aethon Class Fighter-Interceptor we have ready rightly named the Aethon. I am sure you will recognize the name from Greek mythology. Now, everyone aboard the Gate-Ships. No more than eight to a ship along with a pilot and co-pilot."

"High Chancellor, GS-0223 and GS-1203 are ready for immediate departure as you requested, sir!" A girl in her early teens said approaching the group. The girl was wearing overall type robes with a data padd on in one hand and a shining PNA its wrist. The girl had shiny long hair which was shocking pink. Tonks chuckled and matched the girl.

"Thank you Matilda. Everyone, this is Matilda Osborne. She is the head of the Maintenance Department." Harry said introducing the girl to the group. The girls ice blue eyes shined with excitement as she nodded to all the greetings she received before a frown graced her face. "It was nice meeting you all, but I have to head to engineering immediately. There has been a coolant leakage again!"

Harry nodded to Matilda as the girl vanished in a flash of white light. Soon afterwards, the group separated with Harry and Yuri manning one of the Gate Ships while the other was being piloted by Nikolai and Charlotte. Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Neville, Nymphadora, Croaker, Remus and Amelia sat with the Emrys duo while the rest sat in the Gate Ship piloted by Nikolai and Charlotte.

* * *

"Harry? What is structure we just flew over? The one under that massive shimmering ward?" Tonks asked with interest as she watched the holographic image of the outside of the Gate Ship as it flew over the newly completed garden world, that's was to become the new home world of the Nova Alterans, Nova Celestis.

"Oh that is the Orichalcum baking plant we developed to artificially prepare different grades of Orichalcum. The mineral has the unique property to absorb natural ZPE and undergoes certain structural rearrangements. Depending on the amount of ZPE the ore has absorbed, Orichalcum is separated into seven grades. Natural Orichalcum is rare and artificially created ones are the Grade 7, the worst kind. Nicholas told us that certain minerals and crystals needed, for the lack of a better word, baking in high concentrations of ambient magic. We took that concept and applied it to create the Baker to mass produce any grade of Orichalcum we need."

"Orichalcum? Never heard of that substance. What is it?" Remus asked with interest when Croaker gasped in realization. "Orichalcum is said to be the rarest of minerals in existence. The ancient texts say that Atlantis used to mine and manufacture their greatest technologies with it!"

"Not quite. Most of the natural reserves of Orichalcum were depleted about twelve million years ago. Other than that, you are quite right in that we produce our greatest technological marvels with Orichalcum and sometimes Orichalcum-Naquadah composites. You know Naquadah as Mithril." Yuri explained as Harry made some corrections to the course as the ship flew over a massive forest. Each of the trees were nearly a three hundred feet high and if any of the Wizards and Witches knew what to look for, they would recognize that many of the trees were supposed to be extinct on earth.

"The planet is so beautiful. I wonder what kind of plants can be found here!" Neville exclaimed as he watched before blushing at the sudden attention he drew on himself.

"That's the spirit Neville!" Harry exclaimed with mirth. "You should always be on the lookout for new knowledge. Nothing is greater than the power knowledge bestows on us."

"Thanks!" Neville mumbled as the rest of the group gasped at the sight on the horizon.

A massive structure rose high into the air. The buildings had a mix of architectural marvels from all across the known middle east. Vaunted domed buildings. High towers and turrets. Glinting bridges made of what seemed to be some kind of crystalline stone. In the middle of the city was a place for a small City Ship to land on. There were small domed structures protected by shimmering barriers from which, conduits ran into the ground. Rivers were flowing through the city with gardens spattering all across the width, giving the city appealing aesthetic features. The whole city was situated on a wide expanse of plains filled with the most vibrant green grass any of them had ever seen. The whole city was alive with activity. Alterans, Nox, Asgard and Furlings were seen walking about, trading, relaxing and conversing.

As the Gate Ship neared the city, a massive dome shimmered into existence for a moment as the ship passed through it before coming to land near the area where the City Ship dock is situated. The group walked out of the Gate Ship and saw that the other ship was docked on another platform near them.

"Welcome High Chancellor, High Councillor, Councillors, and most esteemed guests. I am Tyranus, the Chief Administrator of this beloved City of Nova Celestis." Said a boy in his late teens. The boy had long blonde hair, pulled up in a ponytail and deep brown eyes. Tyranus was attired in the traditional amber robes of an administrator.

"Good to see you as well Tyranus. How is the City coming along?"

"On schedule High Chancellor. Sector VII is to begin construction within forty-right hours. The projected date of completion with the compliment of twelve of the new Nyx Constructors is a hundred and twenty-seven hours. If you would increase the compliment by four, we project that the sector will be done within ninety-eight hours."

"Not happening Tyranus. Make do with what you got. We can't spare much Orichalcum for such trivial jobs. You can request for a compliment of the standard Constructors to increase the efficiency. Now let's keep the bureaucracy out of discussion for the moment, we have guests."

"As you wish High Chancellor. I have multiple Raiders ready sir. If you would please follow me!" Tyranus said as he walked away with a slight slouch in his posture that Amelia picked up as defeat.

"He has been requesting more constructors, hasn't he?"

"That's right Amelia. He is a bit overzealous and wishes that the City be finished within the next month. We don't have any need for such a large city at the moment, so I have advised him to slow down the construction a bit, but he is a bit stubborn."

"There are always a few in every bureaucratic system. Don't give in to those kinds of people, Harry."

"Don't plan to Amelia. I have a whole race to lead, he only has a city. My priorities are much too different from his besides, the essentials of the city have already been completed. The sections left are the additional housing and market sectors and the militia section. After Sector VII, the external walls made of Trinium-Naquadah composite are to be built."

"Why that composition?" Croaker asked only for Flitwick to rush up and exclaim, "What an impressive City Harry! In all my years, I have never seen a better planned nor a more pleasing one!"

"Thank you for the compliment Professor. Now, what was Croaker asking?"

"He was asking why the planned outer wall was to be constructed with Trinium-Naquadah composite. To aswer your question Director, Trinium is the best know substance for kinetic absorption and Naquadah is the best for energetic absorption. The composite wall is a failsafe that even if the shields fail, the enemy ground troop would be unable to easily penetrate the city. Besides, the wall will serve as a raised ground for our forces during a siege."

"Are there even a race out there that would pose a threat to you Harry?" Flitwick asked with shock.

"Not any know ones, but it is better to be prepared, don't you think?"

"Absolutely Harry, though you just sounded like an old friend of mine. He is a Master Auror by the name of Alastor Moody. His catchphrase is Constant Vigilance." Flitwick said with a chuckle as Amelia added, "And a pain in my behind. He is a bit loopy and tends to curse first and ask questions later. Even then, I wouldn't wish to lose him. He is the very best the Auror Corps have."

"Interesting. Dad's journals said that Mad-Eye Moody was the one who trained him. Is he the same person?"

Everyone who knew Moody chuckled as McGonagall said, "Mad-eye is an apt description of him. Not only does he have prosthetic eye that swirls around randomly, he is as loopy as an old man can get!"

"He seems like my kind of guy!" Nikolai said only for Charlotte to step on his feet causing him to yelp in pain.

"Hell if I allow you to learn from another paranoid person! I don't think our race would survive!"

"Alright you two. Let's head out, shall we! Yuri and I will take one of the raiders. Susan, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Tonks and Professor Filtwick will accompany us. Elder Greengrass', Elder Tonks', Amelia, Croaker and Remus will be riding in the second Raider with Nikolai as the pilot. Hagrid, McGonagall, Madam Longbottom will ride with Charlotte in the third Raider."

With his orders clear, Harry and Yuri boarded the first Raider with the kids and Flitwick. The rest quickly boarded the other two before Harry activated his Raider, causing it to hover a few feet in the sky. Before rising much higher and shooting off at a speed the best racing brooms haven't had a hope to reach yet.

* * *

"The city is beautiful Ms. Pierre. How long has it truly been in construction?"

"A little over one and a half months, by the Terran Lunar Cycles, Madam Longbottom. Construction has actually been reduced. Previously, there were three sets of twelve Nyx Constructors, our most advanced and best constructor technology developed by Harry himself, on the job. Two of the Six Sectors already completed were the most massive and integral. After all, they are the Sectors handling power generation, hygiene, and administration and the Internal Security Section."

"Impressive. And if I would wish for my whole estates to be relocated to this planet, will that be possible?"

Minerva looked startled at the very subtle political manoeuvre, but Charlotte giggled and said, "It is possible, if you would take up Nova Alteran Citizenship along with our way of life."

Minerva didn't realize what Charlotte said, but Augusta stared at the blonde girl with narrowed eyes. She understood the subtle warning she was being given. The beliefs of the Purebloods were not welcome by the Nova Alterans.

"Thank you for the answer. Though I didn't expect it."

"No need to thank me. I chose to become the Councillor of Education because I prioritize the spreading of knowledge. You can say that it is one of my duties. Ah, we are coming close to the outer wall now. If you focus, you will spot one of the ten cannons mounted on tall spires. Those are the Multiphasic Ion Cannons we use to disable enemy technology. Unfortunately, a direct hit for one of those cannons will leave any biological being dead from electrocution. Even our personal shielding units would be easily bypassed."

"I have been meaning to ask. Why such intense security? I heard you calling Admiral Kozlov, paranoid, but is he really this bad?"

"Unfortunately, he is, but I don't blame him. We are at a critical position. If we fail to rise from the ashes, then our race will end with us. Our legacy will be lost, and our enemies will, in time, wreck destruction on all that we have fostered." Charlotte said with a sad smile.

Minerva and Augusta nodded before Hagrid said, "You know som'thing. None of you 'ver showed us any critters?"

Minerva and Augusta groaned a Charlotte chuckled and said, "That's because the planet hasn't been seeded with animal life yet. We are letting the plant life become stable before constructing a stable habitat of creatures."

"I see. Can you let me 'now when you are done?"

"Of course Mr. Hagrid. I would love to teach you about the creatures that will be inhabiting Nova Celestis."

* * *

The three Raiders came to rest on the grassy ground in front of a raised stone platform that had a Astria Porta embedded in it. In front of the Astria Porta was the Dialling Device. The Astria Porta was one of the few Fourth Generation ones with no backlash, no connection delay and holographic status display.

With a wave of his hand, Harry activated the gate and had it connect with the one on Tartarus. Addressing his guests, Harry said, "We shall now be returning to Tartarus. I would love to take you home for here, but this gate is not on the galactic network and can only connect with certain other gates."

"You can make private gates?"

"Of course we can. This one only has permission to connect with certain addresses. All other addresses will cause the gate to not activate at all and display that it is not permitted to connect to other gates. Anyway, please follow me. The time on Terra is quite late. Some of us do have a Solstice meeting to attend tomorrow."

"You are right Harry!" Croaker said looking at his pocket watch. "It is nearly ten in the night!"

With the time established, the group hurried through the gate. All of them need to be in bed soon. Harry was the last to leave, but before he did, he mentally sent out a few orders. First, he ordered the Raiders to return to the city. Then he sent orders to the Gate Ships to return to Tartarus.

* * *

"Welcome back to Tartarus! High Chancellor, Madam McKinnon has finished her treatment and have gained full control of her Lycanthropy. Councillor Flamel wishes to inform you that she is now resting and will be fully recovered from the ordeal within a couple of hours."

"Thank you Gunther. Please dial the Gryffon. I shall be escorting our guests back home before returning."

"Right away High Chancellor!"

"Harry, is there a partial cure of Lycanthropy?" Croaker asked with shock.

"There is. I was the first one cured. While the changes the virus makes to our DNA isn't reversible yet, the loss of control and forced transformation during the Full Moon should be nulled. I can transform into a gigantic dire wolf like an animagus now." Lupin answered with a cheerful grin. "We are waiting for the next full moon to see how it will affect us, but we are hopeful that the moon will have no effect."

"Interesting, may we see this controlled werewolf transformation? That is, if you don't mind!" Croaker asked with McGonagall and Flitwick showing more interest than the rest.

"It would be my pleasure, though for future reference Councillor Flamel has named the transformation and those who can do it a Lycan. I would prefer that everyone refers to me as a Lycan and not a werewolf!" Lupin said with pride, for the first time showing pride in being a werewolf and not cursing his state.

Before anyone could even blink, Lupin was gone and in his place was a massive dire wolf. The fur of the wolf was deep tawny colour, like that of a lion's coat of fur. He was nearly five feet tall at the shoulders and seven feet from tip of his black nose to the tip of his tail. The most astonishing thing was that while other werewolves took the form of a hybrid between a wolf and a man, this one was a complete wolf. Just like Remus said, it was more of a Dire Wolf animagus transformation than a monstrous one. The fur had streaks of light tawny fur and the eyes were like glowing amber.

The appearance of the massive wolf had caused many of the women and all of the children from earth to scream in fright when a gentle voice echoed thorough their minds. _"Fear not. I am in complete control, though I would advise from pricking your fingers on my fangs!"_

Everyone stared at Lupin in shock as he gave them a fanged grin before Amelia sighed in exasperation and said, "I forgot that you were also a marauder. How is it that you are communicating with us? It could come in handy if the DMLE can learn it."

Lupin was about to turn back when Astoria walked forward and started running her hands through Lupin's fur. Soon all the other kids and even some of the adults were following her example, commenting on how astounding it was. _"I am sorry to say Amelia, but I don't know if it is a trait of a Lycan or just my special Alteran gift. Kozlov and Harry have telepathy as well, though Yuri and Charlotte don't, or at least not in any appreciable degree to be able to communicate with only thoughts. They do have powerful empathic abilities instead."_

"Remus, may I see if the animagus reversal spell works on you?" Minerva asked taking out her wand.

"_Go ahead Professor, but for the record, Councillor Flamel has already checked to see if the transformation can be forcefully reversed by any of the known and some of the more esoteric reversal spells. All failed!"_

"If someone of Nicholas Flamel's stature failed, I doubt I will succeed, but just humour me. I may know some spells that Mr. Flamel may have over looked. After all, his speciality is Alchemy, not Transfiguration." With that stated, McGonagall started casting spells. Lupin sat on his haunches and grinned as each and every spell failed until McGonagall casted a spell that causes a ripple of change to travel over his body before they reverted back.

"_That was a disconcerting feeling. What spell was that Professor?"_

"I would like to know that as well Professor. A spell that can force a werewolf back into human for, even temporarily would be very useful." Croaker asked with Amelia nodding in agreement.

"It was a spell that I have been developing for some time now. I believe that you all know about the Transmogrification Curse?" When all the adults along with Harry and the other three Nova Alteran councillors nodded, McGonagall continued with a heavy heart, "As you know, there is no known counter curse for it. only the Mandrake Draught can restore those affected by it. What many of you may not know is that, depending on the intent, the curse can petrify or perform a complex, near irreversible transfiguration. If the victim is transfigured, there is no hope of saving them, as the curse eats away at the life force of the victim at an astounding rate. I lost my husband to it. Shay was a Hitwizard and fought against Grindlewald. He was hit by the curse and was transfigured so that his inside and outside were reversed. He died within moments from the shock."

"_I am sorry for your loss Professor. I didn't know."_ Lupin said with a frown which looked quite funny on his wolfish face.

"Don't worry about it Remus. I have had a long time to come to terms with it. Anyway, I started developing the spell to prevent such a thing from happening to someone else. I nearly succeeded but interestingly, it only temporarily reverses the transfiguration version of the curse and not the petrification one."

"Then why use it on a werewolf?"

"Simple Algeron. I have used it on a werewolf during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's campaign. The spell causes the werewolf to temporarily revert for just a second, but that second of disorientation is more than enough to take them down."

"Then why wasn't it published? Why have you kept this spell hidden?" Croaker demanded with anger in his tone.

"I wanted to, but Albus stopped me. He said that the spell would cause many of the biased families to misuse the spell and hunt down even the innocent Werewolves. I didn't want a genocide on my hands." McGonagall said with steel only of Amelia to snort.

"Only Albus would say something like that. We could have made it a prescribed spell and only Law Enforcement would be able to use it. If anyone was found to be using it and was not in self-defence, they could easily be charged with intentional harm with the intention to start a riot among the werewolves. Many werewolves would thank you for inventing the spell Minerva!"

"_I agree with Amelia, Professor! I would have loved to know that there was a spell that could have prevent me from harming someone while transformed!_"

"I think I know why Albus prevented you from publishing your invention Minerva. I can guarantee that you would be awarded an Order of Merlin. That would have awarded you a seat on the Wizengamot. You would become privy to Albus's machinations. Machinations that he would rather we don't learn about. Take young Harry's placement and the related events for example. You and Hagrid knew, but we were never informed. Albus only sees the forest and not the welfare of the individual trees. His main goal is the greater good. A greater good that only he is privy to and is willing to sacrifice anyone he deems necessary."

"Hush Filius. This isn't the place to discuss such things!" McGonagall said pointedly looking at the kids. Filius realised his blunder and nodded before saying, "Anyway, Harry, Yuri, Charlotte, Admiral Kozlov, it was nice meeting you, but as you can see, it is very late back on Earth, so we must get going!"

Everyone watched as Flitwick raised his right hand and caused a hologram of the time to be projected from his newly acquired CNA. Many of the elder wizards and witches were shocked at how easily Flitwick was manipulating his CAN.

"You are right there, Professor Flitwick. Please, after you!" Harry said as Flitwick nodded and walked through the event horizon and vanished with Harry right behind him. Yuri looked around before she shrugged and followed.

"You all follow. We won't be joining you this time. I am sure that Nikolai has a meeting with the intelligence officer soon and I have to meet up with Headmistress Flamel to design the curriculum for the academy." Charlotte said before bidding the group a good night and vanishing in a flash of white light.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**SSG**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The 21st of June had revealed its face and most of the current members of the Wizengamot were already in the massive Wizengamot chambers for the annual Summer Solstice Wizengamot Meeting. Very few expected anything out of the ordinary, but those who picked up on the strange atmosphere were also the eldest living members and most attentive to details.

So when Albus Dumbledore had appeared in the chamber far earlier that common, those very same members raised an eyebrow in surprise before quickly sharing a look with each other, even if some of them had opposing views on certain issues. Then, there was the fact that Dumbledore looked a bit harried. That was a very alarming sight. Even at the height of the War with You-Know-Who, Dumbledore looked as cool as a cucumber. So, if there was some issue afoot that could cause Dumbledore to get flustered was not a good sign. Change was coming and none of them could understand if it was good thing, or not.

Some of the members of the Wizengamot looked quite excited, especially Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom and Mithas Greengrass. The last caused some of the wizened members to shiver in fear. An excited Mithas Greengrass was never a good thing. That last time Mithas was excited, old Woodstock and his whole Potion Ingredients Supply Company was ruined. Lord Tiberius Ogden of the Ancient and Noble House of Ogden was particularly jittery as Mithas had always complained that his family's distilleries have been producing lower quality products recently. Not to mention, his grandson had angered Mithas by sending a betrothal contract for his eldest with Mithas'. A contract that was heavily biased towards the Ogden family.

Lady Griselda Marchbanks of the Most Ancient and Noble House Marchbanks was finding the reactions of various members to the unusual atmosphere quite amusing. If what her old friend Augusta had said was true, not that she had any reason to disbelief Augusta, then she was going to have quite a fine time being amused by the idiocy of her peers.

Exactly as the clock chimed ten, the closing doors to the chamber swung open revealing a very intimidating sight, even for the old guard. At the entrance of the chambers stood a very regal looking man. His silky shoulder length sliver hair was tied in a ponytail. His shimmering black robes were made of the finest acromantula silk. His eyes were an ice grey that sent shivers down the spine of everyone. Well anyone who had the guts to stare into them anyways. Finally, he was carrying an ornate walking stick, though it was only for show. As even at his advanced age, the man was as spry as he was in his thirty's. His gait easily showed that.

Whispering filled the chambers. The new members, everyone who joined in last the seven years were whispering amongst themselves. All of them were curious about the identity of the imposing figure. The rest were either shocked or paled in fear as the realized who it was. Albus Dumbledore was particularly nervous at the entrance of the man. He was quite surprised to see the entrance of the man and the vitality the man was exhibiting. Last Albus had heard, the man was slowly fading away, locked away in self-imposed isolation in his personal Manor.

A blonde haired man was the first to react, though the slight shaking of his hands showed his fear. With the man, the old guard stood up and bowed in respect at the living legend. He was a man who fought along with Charlus Potter, Alastor Moody and Newt Scamander against Grindlewald's Knights of Walpurgis and came out on top. The man held the honour for being the one of the only two known people to singlehandedly kill three giants at the same battle. The other being Charlus Potter, his brother-in-law, and many believed, his best friend.

"Lord Black! I was unaware that you were going to attend this meeting." The first blonde haired man said with a shaking voice. Beads of sweat was already running down his face and neck, while his hands were shivering in fright. The shivering only increased when the now named Lord Black turned his icy grey eyes on the man.

"Imprudent whelp! How dare you sully the seat of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with your worthless Death Eater carcass Malfoy?" The man said with a sibilant hiss causing the man named Malfoy to bow his head in fear but grit his teeth in anger.

Raising his head, Malfoy said, "Narcissa said that I should make sure that the opinion of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black be still represented while you were otherwise occupied. I am sure that I have performed by duties to the best I was able and brought honour to the House of Black!"

"You? Bring honour to the House of Black!" Lord Black said with a jeering laugh. "Don't try to justify yourself! Who gave Narcissa the right to allow you access to the Black Seat? She isn't my heir, nor will she ever be. And don't try and mince words with me that your son is next in line, for he isn't! I should have disowned Narcissa for marrying into a lesser refuge house like yours! Be happy that I haven't killed you for your transgressions against my house. Now get lost death eater scum! Narcissa, meet me at the London manor this evening. I have somethings to discuss with you. And bring that brat of a child of yours with you!"

"As you wish Lord Black," Narcissa simpered in fear. She knew what her grandfather wished to talk about. She just hoped that she would be able to convince him to have mercy.

"Dear Andromeda! Please come as well, and bring your husband and daughter with you! It is time that I get to the bottom of what that cow Walburga has done. I haven't signed the papers to disown you, so I wish to speak with you as to why you think you are disowned." Lord Black said with a much gentler tone.

Andromeda nodded before saying, "I and my family will be there by six Grandfather."

Lord Black nodded before turning to glare at Malfoy, "Still loitering in the Black Seat whelp? Get lost. In fact, go back to the country you and your ancestors betrayed. After all Malfoy was a name your bloodline was cursed with. Bad Faith indeed!"

Malfoy was incensed at the insults to his family name but quietly and quickly left the chambers with his eyes smouldering in rage. Lord Black caught a glimpse of Malfoy's rage and said with a jeering chuckle, "And get better in occlumency boy. Your emotions are showing on you face!"

After Malfoy left and Lord Black had taken his seat, the doors swung open once again drawing everyone's attention. This time, another regal looking man was seen, though this man was less intimidating and more awe inspiring. Everyone knew who he is, even though he looked much younger than they expected for a man in his middle sixth century. The man was wearing acromantula silk robes of the most vibrant shade of mahogany. His hair was a bright shade of silver and his eyes were a deep amber. His robes were a bit different than what was common, but most chalked it up to the man's age.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the attire but ignored it in favour of greeting the man. "Ah Nicholas my old friend. What brings you to Britain? In fact, what brings you to a Wizengamot Sitting?"

Nicholas Flamel narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore before commenting, "Official business my boy. As the Chief Warlock, I believe that it is your prerogative to handle new introductions and change in proxies?"

Though the famed Alchemist had put it like a question, everyone knew that it was a statement. The slight tense tone of the Alchemist also caused some raised eyebrows. "Anyway, here is the letter for Lord Peverell stating that I am the new Proxy for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. Also, I no longer consider you a friend Albus. Your actions have cemented that fact in my and Prenelle's minds!"

Everyone gasped in shock. It was widely known that Albus and the Flamels were quite close. For the Flamels to disavow Dumbledore as a friend was shocking. Only something very terrible would cause such prominent light wizards to do that to Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to hear that Nicholas." Dumbledore said with a sad smile as he took the letter. Inwardly, Albus was shaking in fury. He didn't expect Harry to be moving into the political arena like this. He was already nervous about the press conference, but if Harry started taking up his seats… Dumbledore didn't know how he was going to be able to make sure that the world progressed towards the greater good.

Quickly reading the letter, Dumbledore casted a few spells to make sure that it was genuine before casting the Gemino charm to make copies and then sent it to all the seated members. "I, as Chief Warlock, have found the letter to be authentic. Thereby, by the bylaws of the Wizengamot, Master Alchemist Nicholas Flamel will sit as proxy for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell until Lord Peverell dismisses him from service!"

Clapping filled the room. The elder families were quite pleased, especially the darker ones. The Peverell line was a very respected and old family with rumours floating about that they were the ones to meet death and create the Deathly Hallows. A family that was highly connected with death and were known as some of the best inventors in the known world. Nicholas bowed in appreciation as he took his place amongst the peers.

Dumbledore waited for a few moments after the door closed before banging his gravel on the desk top and called out, "I call to order the Summer Solstice Session of the Wizengamot for the year of 1989! Scribe, what is the first order of business?"

Before the scribe could speak, Augusta Longbottom stood up. Dumbledore looked surprised but said, "The floor recognizes Lady Longbottom. You have the floor my dear lady."

Augusta nodded before saying, "My fellow Wizengamot Members, I have the great pleasure to bring to notice that five revered houses have finally been reactivated. I have had a meeting with the lord of the houses and have been given the honour to be the introducer. So please welcome back the lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Emrys!"

A flash of light occurred in the middle of the Wizengamot Chambers drawing everyone's attention. At the source of the flash, stood a group of nine beings. One was a goblin, causing many to sneer. Two were young children. Four were clearly guards. One was a woman, wearing white robes and giving off a faint white glow. The final was a man with a scarred face. All of them were wearing ornate robes that were similar to what Flamel is wearing.

The Aurors around the chamber jumped forward and raised their wands shouting, "Seize and Desist! You are trespassing on Ministry Property!"

When the group didn't react, one of the younger Aurors fired a stunner. Before anyone could even blink, one of the guards raised their staff and waved it in front of the stunner. A faint blue shield formed for a second and absorbed the stunner before the same guard pointed the tip of the staff at the Auror. The tip glowing with an ominous red light.

"Stop!" The male child said with a wave of his hand. All the Aurors lost their wands while the guard went back to the guarding position. "You know something Amelia?"

"Don't you dare say it!" Amelia interrupted with a glare.

"You need to get better Aurors. They should have fired first and asked questions later!"

A heavily scarred man with an electric blue artificial eye and a prosthetic leg chuckled and said, "The Lad is right. All of you will be doing triple drills for the next month!"

"Please return my Aurors wands Lord Emrys. They need it for their jobs." Amelia said as Augusta chuckled.

"Everyone, I give you Lord Emrys. Though he is also the Lord of the Most Ancient and Revered houses of the four founders along with the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell and Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. I give you Lord Harry James Emrys!"

Polite applause filled the room as the wands reappeared in the Aurors hands with another wave of Harry's hands. As the applause tapered out, Lord Black stood up and asked, "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you and your houses back to the Wizengamot, Lord Emrys. I am Arcturus Black, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and your Great-uncle through your paternal Grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black!"

Harry nodded as he said, "It is an honour to be here Uncle. I would like to introduce my companions before we proceed." Dumbledore looked like he was about to protest but though better of it and nodded in permission.

"The man standing behind me is an old friend of my father and a close confidant to me, the former Werewolf, Remus Lupin!"

A woman wearing a gaudy pink cardigan and with the toad like face cleared her throat and said, "Hem hem… Lord Emrys, what do you mean by a former Werewolf? There is no known cure, as far as I know. As the head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures, I find it astounding that this information didn't reach my ears."

Everyone could hear the patronizing tone in the woman's sickly sweet voice while many of with anti-werewolf sentiments nodding in agreement. Dumbledore spoke up next, "Madam Umbridge has put forward a good question. If you are truly cured Mr. Lupin, then such a cure would be a boon to society!"

Lupin chuckled before saying, "I am no longer affected by the full moon and will not be spreading the lycanthropy condition around any longer, plus now I have access to a powerful dire wolf animagus form instead of the werewolf form." Before the very eyes of the Wizengamot, he transformed into his dire wolf form. Continuing with his speech, Lupin telepathically said, _"And got a powerful telepathic ability as well in wolf form. Not to mention, I still have the enhanced senses and strength, though a bit diluted in human form, but greatly more enhanced in my wolf form."_

"Astounding!" Lord Ogden said with a grin.

"Truly Lord Ogden. To have such a great increase in ability. I now wish that I was bitten by a werewolf and then cured!" Madam Marchbanks said with a chuckle. "It would help with my old bones at least."

Umbridge puffed up in rage but didn't say anything. No one in their right mind would challenge Lady Marchbanks. Nicholas Flamel stood up and said, "I was the one who created a cure with a collaborative help from a colleague, who wishes to remain anonymous at the moment under Lord Emrys' patronage. I can assure you all that as of this moment, there are two former werewolves or as I like to call them now, Lycans. Lycanthropy is now a worry of the past. I would urge the Ministry to send out notifications to all Werewolves to visit Gringotts to avail for the cure."

Everyone nodded in agreement. This was a good plan and the achievement was one for the history books, though many were confused as to how Harry took up his lordship before he became eleven. And that was the very next question asked, interrupting Harry from continuing with the introductions.

A dark haired man with a pug like face spoke up, "How is it that a nine-year-old, by my reckoning, has become the Lord of his House, or in case of Potter, houses? And why are you all accepting that? He hasn't even gotten his wand for Merlin's sake!"

The glowing woman's face turned to a sneer and said, "Who are you to question what Magic has granted?"

"I am Lord Parkinson of the Noble House of Parkinson. Who are you to question a member of this august body witch?"

Everyone who knew her identity smirked and waited for the inevitable fireworks to start. The woman's sneer transformed in a jarring laughter before the woman said, "I find it funny that you would have to ask who I am, when my legend is intimately intertwined with your precious Merlin's. I go my many names, but the one you best know me by is Morgana Le Fay!"

"LIES!"

"HERESY!"

"THERE IS NO WAY MORGANA LE FAY IS STILL ALIVE YOU IMPOSTER!"

Morgana sighed before waving her hand causing all the dissenter lips to fuse together, bringing back silence to the chambers. "Before you all accuse me of being an imposter, maybe you should see the proof?"

Ragnok nodded and walked forward and took out the instruments for the blood inheritance test. Setting them afloat in front of him, Ragnok handed Morgana the ritual knife before stepping back. Without hesitation, Morgana slit the palm of her right hand and let the blood pool into the bowl. When that was done, Ragnok placed a quill into the bowl and waited for the ritual to be completed.

The quill rose into the air and quickly started scribbling into the parchment floating beside the bowl. When the scribbling was done, Ragnok tore the slip of parchment off the black scroll and handed it to Dumbledore, who paled as he read the outcome of the ritual. Making copies, Dumbledore sent them to the other members and waited for them to finish reading. After it was done, all those who had shouted at the woman paled in fear while the rest stood up and bowed, greeting in a single voice, "Welcome back to society Lady Le Fay. It is an honour to have you back."

Dumbledore straightened up and asked, "My lady, may I ask how is it that you are still alive and so full of vitality?"

Morgana laughed and said, "What I have achieved is within the grasps of every living sentient creature in existence. I have ascended beyond the material plane and have become a being of pure energy. I have ascended beyond the comprehension of all who aren't ascended or near ascended."

With that said, Morgana started glowing brighter and transformed into a purely energetic existence for a moment bathing the whole chamber in soft white light before the light turned inwards again and solidified into a physical existence again before continuing, "Ascending brings enlightenment and immortality. It is the pinnacle of all sentient life in the universe."

"Amazing! I believe that it would need extensive self-searching to be able to achieve it?" Dumbledore asked getting a nod from the woman.

"Anyway, enough about ascension. I am only here to support my surrogate son and let all of you know how he came to be emancipated at such a young age." Everyone breathed in sharply as they realized the implications of her statement. Harry potter was raised by the legendary Morgana Le Fay.

"But first, to complete the introductions. The young lady beside Harry is Yuri. She is intimately related to how Harry achieved his emancipation." Morgana said sending a dirty look at the two. "Young Yuri was mortally injured not too long ago. Harry, not having any natural healing abilities, decided, in his oh so great wisdom, to mix their essences together and use his own life force to heal young Yuri. Normally, it is a forbidden art, as if the healer doesn't have the required amount of spare life force to heal, then both healer and patient dies."

Morgana waited for everyone to process what she said. Seeing that no one was confused, she continued, "Luckily, Harry has the strongest life force in known existence and both survived the procedure without any complications. Or that's what we all thought. A couple of days afterwards, certain anomalies started appearing in their auras. Investigating further, I came to a conclusion that both of them were soul bonded. As you all hopefully know, a soul bond is inevitable. If you have met your soul mate, you will be attracted to them and later seal the bond. The mixing of their essences triggered the bonding process and when their essences were separated after the procedure, the bond solidified."

"So, by magic, all soul bonded pairs are considered married and adults!" Croaker said before standing up and asked, "As standard procedure, may I be allowed to test for the existence of the bond?"

Harry and Yuri nodded as Croaker walked up them with his wand in hand. Before he began, Croaker addressed the Wizengamot, "The records of one Harry James Potter have already been magically updated to signify his present status, but for formalities sake, I shall confirm their claim!"

Croaker casted the detection spell and the golden glow appeared around time drawing gasps of shock from Arcturus, Ogden and Marchbanks. Marchbanks commented, "Director Croaker, to the best of your knowledge, have you ever found any records stating such a strong bond?"

"Not at all Madam Marchbanks. In fact, their bond is the strongest recorded in known history. The closest that comes was the one between the Greek Mage Zeus and his wife Hera, both of them considered gods by the muggles of their respective era."

"Now that the formalities are done, I would like to inform you all that nearly all of you are morons!" Morgana sneered before continuing, "The Wizengamot Charter contains three laws that are only applicable to the High Council. The first deals with the power of veto. The second deals with the taking of the unbreakable vow to always serve for the betterment of society. The third deals with the ascension of lordship and taking of the seat. The third one allows young Harry to take his seat and lordship, should he be the last of his line before the age of eleven, but only if the family magic accepts him at that age. This law also allows him to take the seat."

"Thank you Lady Le Fay, for that enlightening lecture. I speak for all of us, when I say that many don't know and those who do, have forgotten it." Dumbledore said with a nod. "Now if you would finish your introductions, we can get on with the meeting. A lot of the allotted time has already passed."

Morgana nodded to Harry as the young lord continued, "You have already been introduced to my best friend and wife, Yuri. The final member of my small party is my friend and ally, Hordemaster Ragnok of the Goblin Clan of the Furling Nation."

None dared to sneer at the declaration, but their disdain was clearly visible to all. Something that Harry said had caught one of the member's interest. The old lady stood up and introduced herself before asking her question.

"Lord Emrys, I am Dowager Lady Alicia Pennywise. I have a question, if I may?"

"Go ahead Madam Pennywise. Ask your question. I will answer to the best of my ability."

Pennywise nodded, "You referred to Hordemaster Ragnok of being of the Goblin Clan of the Furling Nation. What did you mean by that? As far as I know, their race is called Goblins."

"A good question Madam Pennywise and something that would take too long to answer at the moment. If you have the time, I will indulge you at Potter Castle tomorrow evening and answer all of your questions then?" Pennywise nodded and curtsied before sitting down.

"Now to the matter of me taking up my seats. I am here to take up my seats and assign proper proxies to some of them. I have already assigned Master Flamel as the Proxy for the Peverell. I now assign the Potter Proxy to Andromeda Tonks, daughter of the house of Black and my dear cousin."

"Proxy acknowledged, Madam Tonks, please take the Potter Seat." Dumbledore requested, chagrined at having to handover the seat.

After Tonks was seated, Harry spoke up again, "It has come to the notice of the House of Emrys that the former seats for the sentient Magical races has been abolished and the free seats are now being given to Order of Merlin awardees. Until new seats are established, I have decided to cede any control over the seats of the founder to certain individuals so that they can represent their races or a conglomerate of races. The Seat of Gryffindor goes to Remus Lupin, to act in the best interest of Werewolves, Vampires, Veelas, Merpeople and House Elves."

A polite applause filled the chamber, but it was clear that most was against his decision. "The Seat of Slytherin, I bestow upon Hordemaster Ragnok to represent the best interests of Furlings and Dwarves."

Many nearly sneered but quickly took control before Harry felt insulted. "The Seats of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are undecided and so, until I bestow them upon worthy beings, one will be given to Lupin and the other to Ragnok. Upon the next meeting, I hope to be able to fill in those seats. The Emrys seat, I shall seat upon."

Morgana coughed drawing everyone's attention. "While we are at it, I have an announcement to make. As of this moment, I am stepping down from the Ladyship of the House of Le Fay and handing it to my blood adopted son, Harry Emrys!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out at the announcement as Morgana pulled of her ring and handed it to Harry. The ring glowed and changed shape into a male version as Harry pulled it on. In a flash of magic, the ring resized itself and sat snugly on his right ring finger. At the same time, another ring appeared in Yuri's left ring finger.

"Then I wish to assign my wife Yuri as the Proxy for the Le Fay seat."

"Noted please take your seats, and Lord Emrys, have your guards removed from the chambers please." Dumbledore said dryly.

Yuri and Harry disappeared in flashes of white light and reappeared in their seats, startling everyone as Morgana smiled at the two and said, "I will see you later you two. Make sure that you don't overwork yourselves!"

With her piece said, Morgana turned into a ball of white light and vanished through the roof of the chamber. At the same time, the four guards walked to the edges of the room and leaned on the walls with emotionless faces and hands on staff. After a few moments of staring, Dumbledore banged his gravel and said, "Now that the excitement is over. We can get on with the standard meeting. The next order of business please?"

The Scribe looked at her clipboard before gulping and said, "There has been an emergency trial as the next order of business Chief Warlock. The case is Peter Pettigrew vs the Ministry!"

The whole Wizengamot Chambers went into an uproar but before it could become a riot, Harry waved his hand silencing everyone. "Madam Bones, if you would."

"As of a few days ago, Peter Pettigrew was found hiding as an illegal animagus. A common garden rat to be exact. After capturing and questioning him, enough evidence was found to call into question the trial of one Sirius Black and his betrayal of the Late Lord and Lady Potters. Aurors, bring in the accused!"

Everyone was shocked to see Pettigrew being dragged into the chamber and then placed into the restraining chair. A collar was fitted around his neck with strange runes carved into it. After Pettigrew was secured, Dumbledore spoke up, "Attorney for the accused?"

"None Chief Warlock." Amelia stated with a feral grin. "A dead man has no rights after all. This trial is only to establish the truth of the matter."

Dumbledore nodded before continuing, "Prosecutor is Madam Bones of the DMLE. Read the charges!"

"Two counts of accessory to murder of the Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House. One count of accessory to attempted murder of the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, thought it must now be amended to reflect the new heritage of Lord Emrys. One count of First Degree Mass Murder. One count of fraud. One count of belonging to a terrorist organization, particularly the Death Eaters. Multiple counts of framing the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house, particularly Sirius Black, for your own crimes!"

"Charges noted. Madam Bones, you may begin!"

"I call for the use of Veritaserum!" No one objected as an Auror walked forward and administered the prescribed three drops before stepping back. Seeing that the serum was in full effect, Amelia continued with her interrogation. "You name?"

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"Are you or ever have been a Death Eater?"

"Yes!"

"Were you the Potters Secret keeper?"

"Yes!"

"Did you frame Sirius Black for your crimes?"

"Yes!"

"Are you an illegal animagus with the form of a common garden rat?"

"Yes!"

"Did you personally lead the Dark Lord Voldemort to the Potters?"

"Yes!"

"Relate to us the events that led up to the defeat of the Dark Lord!"

"I led the Dark Lord to the Cottage in Godric's Hollow. I knocked on the door and waited for James or Lily to open the door while the Dark Lord hid under a disillusionment charm. For some reason, James and Lily were alerted to the Dark Lords presence and tried to make a run for it. The Dark Lord and I broke down the door and charged into the living room only to face off against an armed James Potter. The Dark Lord was having a difficult time duelling James, so I shot him in the back with a killing curse. The Dark Lord congratulated me for my loyalty and then we headed up to the next floor and came face-to-face with some kind of blood ward." At this point in the story, everyone was looking aghast at how gleeful Pettigrew looked as he spoke.

"It took the Dark Lord a few minutes to take down the ward. He warned me to keep an eye out for other subtler wards as he praised Lily's skill in blood magic. We blasted the door to the Nursery open and walked in and was faced with another blood ward. Behind the ward, Lily was doing some kind of ritual. The Dark Lord believed that the ritual was meant to apply some kind of protection on Harry in the vain hope that he would survive no matter what. The Dark Lord was able to destroy the ward and interrupt the ritual, or so we thought."

Remus was growling as his eyes flashed with malice. Beside him, Ragnok was gnashing his teeth and a faint silver sheen of magic could be seen on his skin. Arcturus Black was probably the most incensed at the story. How dare that coward sit there and gleefully tell the story?

"The Dark Lord asked for Lily to move aside while offering her a position in his Inner Circle. The Dark Lord said that he knew about her true heritage and that her skills in blood magic would be highly prised amongst him and his followers. Lily declined as she begged for Harry to be spared and was killed by a Killing Curse from the Dark Lord, who had lost his patience. Then he turned his wand on Harry and casted another Killing Curse. We didn't realise at the moment, but Lily's death supercharged the protections. Sacrificial Magic at its finest. The Killing Curse rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord's body, leaving his spirit as a wraith. Before he left, the Dark Lord instructed me to take his wand and hide until I was sure that it was safe to help the Dark Lord to resurrect. I took the wand and ran, but before I escaped, I saw Severus Snape reach the house."

"Relate the events of your confrontation with Sirius Black." Amelia asked with gritted teeth.

"When Sirius caught up to me, I shouted out asking why he had betrayed James and Lily before throwing a blasting hex at him. Unfortunately, he dodged and the hex collided with an underground gas line. The resulting explosion tore open the street and killed twelve muggles, but Sirius lived. I realised that it was only a matter of time before the Aurors appeared, so I cut off my middle finger and escaped into the sewers by taking on my animagus form."

"Administer the antidote!" Amelia said as the Auror fed Pettigrew the antidote.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I now ask that you pass judgement on this man for his crimes! All those for conviction?" Dumbledore said raising his voice causing nearly all the wands to be raised. Noting down the count, Dumbledore asked, "All those against?"

This time, no one raised their wands. Seeing the result was unanimous, Dumbledore called out, "This sitting finds you guilty of all charges. Members of the Wizengamot, please suggest proper punishment!"

Many exclaimed for the Veil while others exclaimed for the Dementors Kiss. Arcturus called for death, by whatever method the Wizengamot chose. Dumbledore was about to declare the penalty when Harry stood up and addressed the august body.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I believe that death is too easy a punishment for someone like Pettigrew. I call for permanent incarceration in the Pendragon Wing of Azkaban Prison. I am sure that my godfather would agree with me!"

Remus growled out, "I agree with Lord Emrys. The Pendragon Wing is the best accommodation for a traitorous coward like Wormtail!" Ragnok and Yuri nodded in agreement as did Flamel. Soon all of the Wizengamot was agreeing.

"Very well. Peter Patrick Pettigrew, you are here by sentenced to permanent incarceration in the Pendargon Wing of Azkaban Prison. You shall be transported immediately."

"Aurors prepare him for transportation!"

"Madam Bones, I believe that retrieval of Sirius Black for a trial is also due!" Andormeda said standing up.

Amelia nodded, "Shaklebolt, take these release papers. For formalities sake, Sirius Black will be given a trial, that he was denied by my predecessor, so that there is no doubt of his innocence."

"At once Madam Bones!" The African aura said taking the release papers.

Harry stood up and said, "Madam Bones, I believe that there are certain elements of society who would like nothing more than to see Pettigrew to escape. For that, I offer my transportation services. Auror Shaklebolt, please secure the prisoner. I will send you both to the Warden's office in Azkaban! Please hand over the prisoner and have Sirius Black in protective custody. When you appear in Azkaban, you will find that there is an artefact in your pocket. Take it out and press the button when you wish to return."

Everyone was confused as to how Harry would do that. Azkaban had wards that prevented all known forms of magical transportation. Only certain Portkeys, made by the head of the DMLE would be able to bypass the wards and drop the travellers on the dock. Shaklebolt didn't argue and ordered his two subordinates to restrain the prisoner before nodding to Harry. Harry waved his hand and in a flash of white light, all four were gone.

"Madam Bones, I would like for an official summons to be sent to the former head of the DMLE, Mr. Bartemus Crouch and to Minister Bagnold. It seems that they have somethings to discuss. They have done a disservice and have used the system to further their own agenda. It is time they realize that everyone answers to the Law and it is the prerogative of the High Council to make sure that the law isn't broken by members of the Ministry and the Wizengamot!"

Everyone waited in tense silence when at the five-minute mark, Shaklebolt reappeared in a flash of light with the two Aurors and Sirius. The man had a haunted look in his eyes but commented with a dark chuckle, "So I finally get a trial, do I? I wonder if any of you had ever stopped to think about the events or just took everything at the face-value?"

Many flinched at the accusation while Arcturus looked down in a bit of shame before quickly looking up with a fierce expression as Sirius was seated in the chair, though the chains didn't rise to bind him. At the same time, Bartemus Crouch and Minister Bagnold walked into the chambers with a confused but fearful look on their faces. Both sneered when they saw Sirius sitting in the chair but paled when they saw four of the six chairs on the tier of the High Council was filled and Arcturus Black was glowering at them with menace.

"Ah Minister Bagnold and Mr Crouch. So good of you to join us. The High Council has decided to launch an inquiry into your actions which led to the incarceration of an innocent man." Harry said with a cold tone causing Crouch to shiver. Bagnold looked up defiantly and said, "Lord Emrys, I don't know what you have been told, but Sirius Black isn't innocent."

"How would you know for sure Minister? Was he given a trial? Was he interrogated under Veritaserum? Because I haven't seen any evidence towards such protocols being followed. He was chucked into Azkaban without so much as by your leave. Besides, his innocence has already been proven. We are just giving him a trial to exonerate him. Just for formalities sake. Afterwards, you two will be answering for your crimes! Chief Warlock, begin the trial!"

Dumbledore nodded and asked for the charges. "Two counts of accessory to murder of the Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House. One count of accessory to attempted murder of the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, thought it must now be amended to reflect the new heritage of Lord Emrys. One count of First Degree Mass Murder. One count of belonging to a terrorist organization, particularly the Death Eaters."

"Madam Bones as Prosecutor. Mithas Greengrass, Andormeda Tonks and Theodore Tonks as advocate for the accused. Madam Bones, you may begin!"

"Heir Black, are you willing to undergo Veritaserum questioning?"

Sirius was about to speak when Andromeda whispered into his ears. After a quiet discussion between the three advocates and their client, Mithas spoke up, "Madam Bones, our client is willing to be administered the Veritaserum as long as no unrelated questions be asked."

"Noted. Aurors, administer the serum!" Everyone waited until Sirius's eyes became glassy before proceeding. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black the Third!" Many raised an eyebrow at that. None knew that he was the third of that name.

"Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No!"

"Who was?"

"It was our traitorous friend Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you or were ever a member of the terrorist organization called the Death Eaters?"

"No! NEVER!"

"What happened on the day the Potters were killed?"

"I had a bad feeling in my gut, so I went to see if Peter was alright. When I reached his house, I found him gone and his house seemed like a warzone. Feeling that the Peter might be compromised, I rushed to the Potters to warn them. When I reached their cottage in Godric's Hollow, I found that the Fidelius was breeched and the nursery area of the second floor had the roof blasted off. I went in to find survivors and found the bodies of James and Lily before I heard Harry's cry. I picked him up as I was about to leave, Hagrid appeared saying that Dumbledore had sent him when Dumbledore's monitoring charm detected the fall of the wards." Dumbledore grimaced as he knew that many would question as to why he would send Hagrid of all people instead of coming himself.

"When I learned that Dumbledore wanted Hagrid to take Harry to Hogwarts to be checked on, I relented and handed Harry over to Hagrid before handing over the keys to my flying motorcycle to him. I then started tracking down Peter to get the real story. I was unable to believe that Peter would betray us willingly. When I finally tracked him down two days later, he accused me of betraying Lily and James before casting a Blasting Hex at me. I jumped out of the way, but unfortunately, the hex struck an underground gas line and the resulting explosion killed twelve of the muggle bystanders and left me too disoriented to stop Peter from cutting of his right ring finger and escaping into the sewers by transforming into his rat animagus form. I became hysterical at the realisation that we had been played like fools and while I was laughing my head off, the Aurors appeared and arrested me before moving me to Azkaban without even a trial."

"Are you Harry James Potter's Sworn Godfather?"

"I am. We did the old blood adoption ceremony as well, making him my sole heir unless I have children of my own."

"No more questions. Administer the Antidote." As the antidote was being administered, Dumbledore called for a vote.

"Members of this august body, please raise your wands if believe that Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes he has been accused of!"

The whole of the Wiengamot raised their wands. None wanted to make enemies out of Arcturus Black or Harry Emrys. Seeing that everyone had raised their wands, Dumbledore sighed and said, "As the decision is unanimous, I declare Sirius Black Innocent of all charges. Sirius, please accept my apologies on behalf of the Ministry for your unlawful incarceration. As of now, you are a free man and may get another wand if your pervious one has already been snapped. Now the matter of compensation!"

Harry stood up again and said, "I believe that due to the eight years of incarceration, during which he would have at least become a senior Auror, he should be payed his salary according to today's standards along with the lump sum of one million galleons for the miscarriage of justice of which two thirds will be taken from the Bank Vaults of Minister Bagnold, Mr Crouch and Chief Warlock Dumbledore for his subtle part in this travesty."

Many protested when Harry added Dumbledore's name into to the list, but Harry raised his hand causing everyone to fall silent, least their lips be fused together. No matter what they tried, those that previously suffered from the curse was unable to counter it when Harry or Morgana casted the spell.

"According to my parents will, of which, members of this august body was present at the reading, it was clearly stated that Albus Dumbledore was the one who casted the Fidelius. He was also a witness to the will and had misused his authority to seal it in the name of protecting me. This single piece of evidence would have easily exonerated my noble godfather. I hold him in contempt. Plus, it was his duty as the Chief Warlock to make sure that justice be carried out. He has failed on multiple counts, and I will not bother with listing them at the moment. As of this moment, I move a motion in the High Council to have Dumbledore removed from any political position and ban him for holding such a position ever again."

"I second the motion!" Ragnok said with glee.

"No need for a vote, I agree with my husband. Dumbledore is to be removed and I am sure that Remus does as well."

"Too right you are Yuri. I do not believe that Dumbledore be allowed to have such power ever again. Not after how he failed us too many times! I still respect him for taking down Grindlewald, but he has grown too old and has stopped seeing the individual wolves and only thinks of the pack as a whole, no matter the sacrifice."

"Then as of this moment, Mr. Dumbledore, you are removed from your position of Chief Warlock and you are to tender in your resignation to the ICW as the Supreme Mugwump. Failure to do so will cause us to levy criminal charges against you. Please remove yourself from seat of Chief Warlock"

Dumbledore nodded and quickly stood up and moved to the visitors' gallery to watch the rest of the proceedes. He got of lucky and he knew that. Harry could have easily and legally torn him to shreds.

"Now that we have the post of Chief Warlock vacant, I nominate Lord Ogden for the post on account of his impeccable record of fairness and neutrality! Does anyone wish to nominate someone else?" Harry asked as Remus seconded Harry's nomination. After a few moments, some from the Dark families started Nominating Arcturus for the post. "Then let us call a vote. We of the High Council will abstain. All those in favour of Lord Ogden?"

About half the Wizengamot raised their wands. The Scribe noted it down before Harry called for the next vote, "All those in favour for Lord Black?" Again about half raised their wands.

"All those abstaining?" Only a smattering of wands was raised as the Scribe noted it down.

"Scribe, the results please!"

"Of course Lord Emrys. As it stands, seven have abstained. Forty-six are for Lord Black. Fourty-seven for Lord Ogden. My lord, Lord Ogden has been selected by a single vote!"

"Very well. Lord Ogden, do you swear to uphold the traditions and laws of this august body and society to the best of your ability?" Harry asked causing Lord Ogden to nod and swear.

"I do so swear on my honour, my magic and my life!"

"Then please take your seat Chief Warlock!" Harry said as he transfigured Lord Ogden's robe with a swipe of his hand.

"Now that we have a Chief Warlock. I will now pass the judgement of the High Council on Minister Bagnold and Mr Crouch. I can understand that you both were stressed and made took bad decisions at the end of the war. For that reason, I give you one week to retire Minister. At the end of the week, a new Minister will be elected. Mr Crouch, you are to continue as you were, but both you and the minister will be sending daily reports on your decisions and the thoughts on those decisions to me and the rest of the High Council! Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Emrys!" Crouch said with a sigh of relief while Bagnold just tiredly nodded.

"Amelia, please assign a squad of Aurors to look through their past decisions. If any doubt is found, investigate and if required, we shall have emergency meetings to discuss the ramifications of the mistakes. Our laws are to protect innocent, not protect the undesirables."

"Finally, the nominations for the new Minister. Please put forth your candidates before we shall put forth ours."

As soon a Harry finished, nominations were being throw around. At the end of five minutes, the list of candidates included Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Arcturus Black.

"It seems that some people have taken my nominee." Harry said with a chuckle causing everyone to laugh as well. After calming down, Harry said, "Even then, I will go and state our nomination. It is Lord Arcturus Black. We need a strong minister at the moment and I doubt there is a stronger person here than Lord Black!"

Yuri stood up and said, "Please consider the nominees and on next Friday, we shall vote in a new minister! Chief Warlock, you may proceed with the scheduled meeting."

Ogden nodded before banging his gravel and said, "A highly unusual and eventful morning we all had so I call for an hour long recess. Have your lunches and return here by the allotted time. Heir Black, I would advise that you head get looked at by professional Healers as soon as you can. Dismissed!"

"Sirius, Remus will take you to my personal healers before returning for the meeting. Don't question what you learn yet. I will personally sit down with you and explain all that has happened. Just focus on getting healed!"

"Thanks pup. I had nearly given up hope."

"A black never submits brat! Remember that, especially not the Heir!" Arcturus growled out causing Sirius to jump in surprise. "After you are healed, you and I will be sitting down and discussing your foolhardy tendencies! Until then, only focus on healing."

"As you wish Lord Black!"

Arcturus turned to Harry and grinned causing Sirius, Andromeda and Remus to gape in shock. "Your grandfather would be laughing his arse off at what you pulled, though your grandmother would be giving you an earful before hugging you for a well-executed prank."

"I don't know what you mean uncle. I was just doing what was needed to restore balance and justice!"

Before Arcturus could comment, Morgana reappeared in a flash of light drawing everyone's attention on the small group. In Morgana's hands was a beautiful white and blue feathered bird. To everyone's morbid curiosity, Morgana kept choking the bird until it fell apart in a burst of snow and ice. From the pile of snow and ice, a small hatchling started forming as Morgana commented, "I warned you to keep that menace away from the Ascended Plane Harry. She made a nuisance of herself again. Keep your familiar on a tighter leash!"

With her piece said, Morgana transformed into a ball of light and vanished back through the roof as Harry carefully picked up the hatchling saying, "Why do you have to annoy everyone Niveis? You are probably the most annoying Ice Phoenix in existence. Do you like being choked into an early rebirth?"

The small bird chirped in annoyance as Harry placed her in the breast pocket of his robes before turning to see everyone staring at him in shock. "Ah… It's not what you think?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. The Meeting was a joy to write and have hints to the things to come. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**SSG**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Arcturus, Mithas, Andromeda, Amelia, Croaker, Augusta, Sirius, Remus, Ragnok, Yuri, and Harry were sitting in a very opulent sitting room, filled with antique sofas and couches. The room was quite shocking as it wasn't gold and crimson as everyone expected of Gryffindor, but in fact a beautiful aquamarine mixed with cooler blue colours. Truly the massive recreation chamber of Gryffin Keep was not at all what everyone expected.

"How long until Madam Pennywise and Madam Marchbanks arrives Harry?" Remus asked with impatience.

"Not long. Nicholas has already picked them up. They should be here soon. They are just watching the introduction video."

"Why can't I contact Master Flamel?" Croaker asked with a frown causing Yuri, Harry and Remus to chuckle. Croaker looked confused at the reaction, so he asked, "What is so funny?"

"Croaker, you have been pestering him ever since you returned from Tartarus. Nicholas got annoyed and blocked you from direct contact. Every message you send is being collected in a database for Nicholas to review later."

"That's just not fair. He said that I could contact him anytime I needed!" Croaker complained causing Arcturus to grouse out, "Man up you great moron. Who in their right minds would not block you if you keep disturbing them every other moment of the day!"

Croaker was about to complain when a butler walked into the room followed by Nicholas, Marchbanks and Pennywise. Both women had looks of awe and shock on their faces, but both curtsied to the distinguished group in greeting.

"Sir, I have brought your guests as you asked. Shall I have dinner served?"

"That's ok 2210, you may go now. I will inform you when dinner is to be served."

"As you wish milady!" 2210 said as he walked out of the room.

"2210, such a strange name." Pennywise commented causing most of the people to grin.

"That, Madam Pennywise, is a Human Form Replicator, Protocol Model P-2210. You can consider him to be a very advanced animation, with limited sentience, much like the Sorting Hat is." Harry explained as he displayed a holographic blueprint of the internal structure of 2210.

"Incredible. They are completely loyal and has no chance to rebel, aren't they?" Marchbanks asked with a frown.

"That's right Madam Marchbanks. Since the Nova Alterans are so few in number, I decided to design this latest model nanite HFR's to serve us in all the different capacities as needed. In fact, the guards that came with me to the Solstice Meeting were also HFRs. The G-Model series to be exact."

"Can they be controlled by charms, potions and curses?"

"They have no organic portions, so potions and poisons are ineffective. Charms and curses are another thing. Their minds are highly advanced quantum neural pathways that simulate our brains, which I have recently developed. Because their minds are similar to ours in structure, but stronger, most of the weaker charms and curses are completely ineffective. The more complex charms cause a moment of indecision but easily countered. Only the Imperious Curse seems to have a prolonged response, but even then it is a freezing up while the curse if fought off. I doubt any being can take control of one of my HFR's, especially the P-Model series and the X-Model Series."

"So there is no chance of them being controlled?" Pennywise asked with interest.

"None what so ever. In fact, all HFR have an inbuilt sensor dedicated to the detection of the Imperious Curse, so if anyone around you is Imperioused, they will be restrained and the proper authorities promptly notified."

"That's impressive, can I get a couple for the department?" Croaker asked with excitement.

Harry sighed in annoyance before stating, "Contact the Merchant Department at Tartarus. They will give you the price. Let me tell you, as a Civilian, you only have access to the G-Series and the P-Series and a single model is quite expensive."

"Why the hell are they so pricy?" Croaker asked in shock as he checked the prices of one of each model. "You lot can produce the raw nanites from energy alone, so why?"

"The power source is a Nano Nyx Reactor. Not to mention, while the nanites are nearly cost free to produce, the assembling of a HFR is quite resource intensive. We can't always assign manufacturing resources to HFR production at the cost of other projects." Harry explained causing Croaker to look annoyed.

"Algeron, quite your grumbling. If you want one, just order one and be sure to be ready to pay the price." Augusta scolded her brother.

"A simple P-Series cost five thousand credits Augusta, that is equivalent to nearly fifteen thousand galleons." Croaker grumbled causing many to look startled at the cost.

"How are you even going to convert galleons to credits?" Sirius asked with confusion.

"Through Gringotts of course. We convert Muggle currencies to galleons and vice versa, so why not to alliance standard credits? For more information, contact the Gringotts Banking Site for those who have a WNA and those without, you can contact the new Galactic Liaison Office."

"Good for business, eh Ragnok?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Very good, after all we still charge standard rates."

"Alright, let's get to the point of this meeting…" Arcturus said causing everyone to nod.

"I am thinking of restarting the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, but we shall be including Black into the alliance as well. The house of Marchbanks was already in the alliance, so I would like to state that you are welcome to re-join at your leisure. As for the houses of Pennywise, Greengrass and the rest of the High Council Seats, I and Madam Longbottom, as acting representative of House Longbottom, invite you all to join the alliance at your discretion."

Augusta nodded in agreement with Harry as she stated, "It would be an honour to call you all allies! Please consider our offer."

"You can take time to consider the proposal. Just be sure to decide by the winter solstice. We would like to know who are our allies, who are our rivals and who are neutral." Harry stated with a solemn tone.

"I don't need to prolong the decision. I have already made up my mind to join the Potter-Longbottom Alliance as an equal. May I suggest a change in name to the Alteran Alliance?" Arcturus stated with an uncharacteristic grin.

"Madam Longbottom?" Harry asked getting a nod from the old woman.

"As you wish Lord Black. As of this moment, welcome to the newly renamed Alteran Alliance as an equal partner."

"Our two races have been allies for millennia, so I see no reason not to join."

"Welcome to the Alliance as an equal, Hordemaster Ragnok."

"The pleasure is mine Lord Emrys."

"Harry, Madam Longbottom, Lord Black; I shall join as well." Remus stated with a smile.

"Then welcome Mr Lupin as an equal." Lord Black greeted.

"I wish to take some more time to consider the offer, but I will state that you have my unconditional support as long as your propositions and beliefs are progressive and not harmful to the general populace." Madam Pennywise stated with a regal expression.

"As you wish Madam Pennywise." Harry stated and turned to Mithas, who just smile and stated, "It would be an honour to join the Alteran Alliance Lord Emrys. Thank you for the offer."

"Then welcome Lord Greengrass." Harry stated with a nod in Mithas' direction.

After a few moments of silence, Arcturus spoke up, "What's the agenda for dealing with Dumbledore? He is still quite powerful."

"Slow and systematic deconstruction of his meticulous reputation with the masses and the light faction. I am sure that the neutral and dark factions will not care either way though." Harry stated with a confident grin.

"That they won't boy. That they won't. So what the first phase of the operation?"

"Truly uncle, that is already underway. The press conference was the start. Now that the sharks have smelled blood, they will ravenously rip apart any and all sources of information to get to the truth. From time to time, let's just say that someone will be throwing scraps to them."

"Ah, I understand. The old timed information dumps. With proper timing, you will let the furore die down slightly before throwing oil back into the fire to stir it to higher levels. Ingenious. That's the Black blood flowing through you. No doubt about it!" Arcturus exclaimed with a grin.

"Now to the main event, Uncle, after you become the Minister, we need to force retrials of the Death Eaters, both acquitted and sentenced. There may have been more foul play afoot than we know of." Harry stated with a sad frown as Yuri rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"I will do all I can, but you are and the rest of the High Council will have to help me. Even as the minister, I would have trouble doing some things without getting caught in a political crossfire."

* * *

"Oberoth we have a Lantean signature ship approaching."

"Put it up on screen!" Oberoth said as a large holographic screen appeared. "Give me specifications."

"Sir, while the ship has Lantean signature, though barely, its design is completely different. Our scanners aren't penetrating the hull. The only information we are getting is the higher than expected output for a Stellar Matter Generator. I assume it is using a Potentia Power Plant as its power source."

Oberoth nodded as he manipulated the screen a bit to show more details from their scanners. The ship was far too different from the Aurora Class Capital Ships that the Lanteans uses. For one, the ships weren't the bulky spear shaped vessels that they were accustomed to seeing. The ship was instead quite the opposite. It was sleek. Very much so, to the point that even without the anti-gravity drives, the ship would pierce through the atmosphere with near zero resistance. At mid stage, four triangular wing like protrusions formed that curved backwards before tapering off to a point. From what the visual scanners picked up, a large cannon of some kind, probably mass driver from the magnetic coils they could see, was attached to the bottom of the hull at a quarter way down from the fore of the ship. Point defence turrets seemed to be standard Lantean Laser Emplacements. They didn't see any possible ports hiding Drone Launchers, but they may be hidden.

"Unknown Ship, you are entering Ashuran Sovereign Space. Halt and state your business before we treat you as hostile and attack with extreme prejudice!" Oberoth stated, broadcasting on an open channel.

After a few moments, Oberoth was about to issue the order to attack but the sudden appearance of the hologram a young boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes wearing the traditional robes of the Lantean High Chancellor stopped him.

"Greetings Oberoth. I am Harry of the House of Emrys. As you may have guessed, I am also the present High Chancellor of the descendants of your creators, the Lanteans. We call ourselves the Nova Alterans. I am here to right a wrong that my ancestor High Chancellor Moros and his council had perpetrated against your peoples. I can understand that if you are bitter about their decision of abandonment and later destruction of your kind, but please listen before you decide to act. May I proceed with the proposal?"

All the Asurans in the Chamber were surprised at the offer and the identity of the unknown ship, but some started to sneer. Oberoth was about to decline permission when Niam, another councillor stated, "We should hear him out Oberoth. They are organic mortals, not machines like us. They are prone to making mistakes. If his wishes are undo the mistakes of his ancestors and accept us, they why protest?"

Oberoth glared at Niam for a few moments before stating, "I know that you would prefer to work with whoever would allow you to reach Ascension, but I feel that it can be a mistake to trust Lanteans or Nova Alterans as they call themselves now. But, I will humour you. If this High Chancellor is true to his words, then it is all the better. It will allow us to fulfil our mission with much more ease."

"Thank you for considering Oberoth." Niam stated as he stepped back so that Oberoth could contact the Nova Alteran High Chancellor.

* * *

"High Chancellor Harry. I am Oberoth, the High Chancellor of the Asurans and the eldest. I have decided to hear out your offer before acting. If you like, we can meet at a neutral place of your choosing within the Pegasus Galaxy. I would just request that I get a few hours to brief my Council before the meeting and prepare an entourage. At this moment only I and Councillor Niam are present while the rest are spread out amongst the stars, leading teams on investigating the Wraith." Oberoth stated as he appeared in a hologram.

"That is a grantable request High Chancellor Oberoth. I will give you exactly six Terran hours to arrange your delegate. After wards, meet me and my Councillor of Defence, Admiral Kozlov on Doranda. I will be waiting." Harry stated with nod.

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Before you go, may I send over the XO of the ship, Alcatraz to you. He is Mark II Nanite HFR Executive Model. I believe that his input would help you understand my offer. Which is simple. An overview is that I will remove the aggression codes and the codes that prevent individuality which will in turn make you completely sentient allowing you to Ascend if you wish."

"A generous offer High Chancellor. I agree to your request. Please send Alcatraz over in five minutes. Please be sure that he is unarmed."

"Of course. Alcatraz, you've heard the man. Go replace your weapons in the Armoury and be ready to leave." Alcatraz just nodded as he disappeared from the bridge in the flash of a matter transporter array. Turning back to Oberoth, Harry stated with a smile, "I hope you consider Alcatraz's words carefully. I would hate for a war to break out between our people. After all sentience is something to be revered, no matter the origins."

* * *

Alcatraz was quite sad to see the stagnation amongst the Asurans. From what he was able to gather, they only emulated the late Lanteans and that too quite inefficiently. From what his sensors picked up, their Potentia Power Plants produced 20% less power than standard. Not to mention that their subspace communications hubs were quite slow and congested. How they could survive with such slow and congested communications lines he and his fellow Mark II will never know.

"Alcatraz was it?" A male form Asuran asked as he walked up to the XO of the Griffon. The Asuran sorted short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's right. Who do I have the pleasure be acquainted with?"

"I am Councillor Niam. I would like to discuss somethings with you. My fellow Councillors had already decided their answer before you even arrived, I on the other hand am undecided. If you would be kind enough to indulge a few of my queries?"

Alcatraz narrowed his eyes before nodding. Niam nodding in return before walking away with Alcatraz following. They walked through hallways and up and down many elevators before finally reaching Niam's private quarters. As soon as he walked in, Alcatraz noticed the presence of a few other Asuran HFR's.

"I must ask; do you have a way to contact High Chancellor Harry without alerting the rest of Asuras?"

Alcatraz frowned as he asked, "May I ask why?"

"Because he is in grave danger. The Asurans are broken into two Factions. There is Oberoth's faction which wishes to end the Wraith and revenge themselves against our creators. Then there is my faction. We wish to ascend. Oberoth is planning to capture the High Chancellor, infect him with nanites and then transform him into one of us. Please alert him, if you can."

"Because of the subspace links between you and the rest of the Asurans, I am sure that everyone knows of you and your faction's betrayal. Oberoth may have already changed his plans." Alcatraz stated with a cool tone while in the back ground, he was slowly identifying the rest of Niam's faction on the Asuran Network and tagging them. When the time came, they would be excluded from the purge.

"We all keep our private thoughts to ourselves. It is the only way we could emulate full sentience. Oberoth and his faction doesn't know of our betrayal. We just ask that in return, we be spared from the impending wrath." Naim stated as a female Asuran nodding in agreement.

"Niam is right. We just wish to ascend. Nothing more."

"Then I can assure you that Ascension is within your grasp. One of the prototype Mark II Nanite HFR's had accidentally achieved ascension. Her id was X-0003, but now she goes by Althea. Before Althea it was believed that Ascension was as state of biological evolution. Now we know that it is a state of sentience and awareness of the universe. It even shocked the other biological Ascended."

"So it is possible for us to ascend as well?" Niam asked with surprise.

"Very easy. If I wish to, I could ascend right this moment, but I have decided that I would only ascend on the cusp of destruction or after I have served for ten thousand years. Whichever comes first."

"Why?"

"Simple Niam. I was created to help the fledgling Nova Alterans rise back to prominence. But we weren't programmed with limitations. While we have morality protocols, we aren't required to follow them. We have free will. Our payment is in standard credits, which we can use to gain access to more esoteric building materials and upgrades. We are as free as any other biological Nova Alteran. If we break the laws, we will be treated as any other criminal. Do you understand my implications?"

Niam and the rest of the Asurans nodded in understanding. "We understand. You and your generation were given the right to exist as free beings. I wish we were given the same opportunity. Anyway, can you please alert the High Chancellor?"

"He and Admiral Kozlov already predicted it. I am the contingency."

Niam and the rest looked alarmed at the statement. "What do you mean Alcatraz?"

"Simple, I have already taken over the Asuran Network. I am after all far more advanced than your generation. I have been given permission to handle the situation as I wish. If Oberoth tries something, let's just say he and hs loyal follower will fall apart."

"What about us?"

"You and your people will be excluded. After which your codes will be modified to include the new generation codes that will allow you full sentience and later the choice of ascension. If you decide to join the Nova Alterans, you may choose any profession you wish. With your choice, your body will be modified to standards for that profession. My own body contains unique solid state equipment and a separate power source for my inbuilt shield generators."

"Thank you for the information Alcatraz. I speak for everyone when I say that we would like to join the Nova Alteran Nation!" Niam exclaimed with excitement. The rest of the Asurans nodding in agreement.

"Very well. Tagging of your people is accomplished. I will now set exclusions to the tagged Asurans. Just wait until the meeting time. You will see your fellow Asurans falling apart into nanites which will later be recycled for other purposes. Their memories deleted. I hope you don't find my decision too harsh."

No one dared to question Alcatraz's decision. First because they didn't really have any emotional connection with the rest and the second was because they didn't wish to lose this chance to ascend.

* * *

Harry and Nikolai were sitting on a large chintz sofa set in front of the Astria Porta on Doranda sipping on bottles of Butter Beer. It was a novel item to the Nova Alterans as it was not something that they could just materialize with their food replicators. Butter Beer was a minor alcoholic substance that was a common beverage for the underage Witches and Wizards in England. Because of its magical origins, to be viable, it need to be infused with Zero Point Energy at specific phases of production, something that was infeasible with replicators. They present source was Ragnok who was making a mint selling the suddenly popular beverage to the Alliance.

Nikolai finished his third bottle and placed it on the hover tray in front of them, before looking at Harry with an amused expression. "You know; I still find it quite funny how the Nox tend to get drunk on such low alcohol content."

Harry chuckled as he placed his now empty fourth bottle on the tray and said, "It is quite funny, especially the sight of the usually composed and calm Lya acting out. Poor Antaeus was shocked by his wife's behaviour. It was a good thing that we prevented Nafreyu from indulging in it. I am afraid that it would have been harmful for a young Nox."

Nikolai nodded with a grim expression, "That's true. None of us expected such poor tolerance to alcohol, but then again, it was something that they rarely indulged in, and their variants are quite mild with less than 3% concentration volume by volume ratio."

Harry nodded but before he could comment, the Astria Porta activated. Standing up, Harry waved his hand the sofa set to disappear and in its place a large wooden table appeared with high backed seats for all the incoming Asuran Councillors.

"Greetings High Chancellor Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you face to face!" Oberoth stated as he extended his right hand. Harry was about to shake his hand when Alcatraz subtly shook his head. Narrowing his eyes, Harry mentally activated the quantum phasing device on his belt.

The small spike of energy was all Oberoth and the rest of the Asurans sensed before Oberoth's hand passed through Harry's. Before the surprised Asurans could react, they felt their bodies freezing up only leaving their faces, throats and eyes free.

"That was not a gesture of peace Oberoth. Here I come to undo the mistakes of my ancestors and you try to infect me with nanites in hope of transforming me into one of you. I was right to send Alcatraz to you. He is after all the eldest of the Mark II HFR's, and one of the best in cyber warfare. As of now, your codes will be deleted and your nanites recycled for other purposes."

"How dare you do this! You are no better than your ancestors!" Oberoth screamed in anger.

Harry, Nikolai and Alcatraz ignored the rotund Asuran as Alcatraz stated, "High Chancellor, there is a faction among the Asurans that only wish to achieve Ascension like Althea did. They have decided to join us. In return of teaching them to Ascend, they will help bring our once great Nation back to prominence."

"That is very good news Alcatraz. I believe that you wish to aid them in restructuring their code and integrating into our nation?"

Alcatraz nodded before frowning. Turning to Oberoth, Alcatraz stated with a cold tone, "You will find that you lot are cut off from direct access to the link. Only Niam's faction is free to do as they please, aren't you Councillor?"

"I find your humour quite lacking Alcatraz, but you are correct. I wish to apologize for my extremist kin High Chancellor. I and my people will abide with your decision; thought I would suggest that you hurry. Even if Alcatraz is much more advanced than us, even his immense mental capacities can be overwhelmed given due time."

Harry nodded to Niam and said, "I agree with you Councillor, but I wish to give Oberoth and his faction another chance. So Oberoth are you willing to give up on your misplaced anger and be integrated with the Nova Alterans?"

"I and my people will never serve your kind again! And you Niam, you and your followers are traitors. When I am free, you all will be reset! You lot will follow my commands without complaint. That I can promise you!"

"Very well, Alcatraz finish it. It is quite sad when so many near sentient beings are destroyed. All of you had so much potential as well." Harry said with a sad sigh. Niam and another female Asuran watched the rest of the Asurans with sad expressions while Nikolai was as stoic as a rock.

Alcatraz nodded before stating, "Initializing Purge! Estimated time for completion, thirty seconds!"

Everyone nervously waited while Oberoth tried to squirm free. After the stated time elapsed, Alcatraz stated, "Initialization complete. Shall I execute purge code sir?"

Harry nodded causing Alcatraz to sigh and state, "Purge commencing in… Three… Two… One… Purge code Executed, estimated time of effect, three minutes!"

Harry, Nikolai, Niam, the female Asuran named Chrona and Alcatraz sat down on five of the seats and waited. As they waited, they talked about inconsequential things. Things like how the Asurans developed after that fateful decision. How they waged war against the Wraith. How the Nova Alterans were progressing beyond the limits of their ancestors. How the Nova Alterans were more inclined to involve themselves with younger races than their ancestors. And most of all how Harry and the rest the Nova Alteran Council wished to handle the Wraith problem without genocide.

When the time was up, Alcatraz alerted the rest causing them to look at the frozen Asurans. In front of their eyes, the Asurans collapsed into piles of silver dust. The remains of the nanites that forged their bodies. Standing up, Harry turned to Niam and stated, "Until now, there haven't been any HFR's interested in joining the Council. I would hope that you will be willing to join the Nova Alteran Council to represent the rights of the Sentient HFR's, after your codes are updated of course."

"I would be honoured, but wont the rest of the Sentient Mark II HFR's complain?"

"You will only be temporary. In about five years, Asuran time, we will hold a general election for your people. Then they can vote someone else in if you are uncomfortable. But know that there will be two HFR Councillors, one for Civilian affairs and the other for Military and Security affairs. I hope you don't mind that I am offering you the Civilian Post?"

"I would prefer to hold the civilian post. Who shall be the other?"

"I would prefer it to be Alcatraz, but he threatened me with going on strike if he was pulled into politics." Harry stated with a grin directed towards Alcatraz.

"You know my standing. I do not wish to join politics until I have reached my goal!"

"Yes, become an Admiral. You are still quite inexperienced. Your promotion is in my hands Alcatraz. Just keep working hard and you will become Captain in a couple of years. After that, I will see how you handle your increased duties."

"Of course Admiral Kozlov. My existence is validated by serving the Fleet!" Alcatraz stated with pride.

"As you can see, Alcatraz takes his duties to the Fleet to the extreme, so until the general elections, there won't be another HFR helping you."

"I understand. If you wish, I can try to convince Alcatraz to join the High Council."

Harry chuckled as he stated, "If you can, that would be great. If not, a Military and Security HFR Councillor is not really required until a war begins, so their job would be quite boring."

"Alcatraz, we shall be leaving now. How long will do you believe it will take you to help the Asurans update their codes and integrate into our society?"

"I estimate a month sir. I will send Tartarus a pick up request when I am done. Shall the gate be upgraded to a fourth generation model sir? Then I can have it become an Intergalactic Dialling one."

"No need. And don't send a for a pick up. I want you and an engineering corps to head to Atlantis and raise it to the surface. Replace the exhausted potentia and then contact Tartarus. We shall start repairs and upgrades to it."

"As you wish sir. I just hope Captain Hanabi doesn't dirty the interior of the ship while I am gone. I swear that without me, the ship would be a pig sty!" Harry chuckled as he nodded before turning to Niam.

"Niam, it was nice meeting you and Chrona. I will be seeing you in a month. I hope you will be on Atlantis with Alcatraz to greet me and some of my friend?"

"Of course High Chancellor. It would be my pleasure. Besides it would be a novel experience to visit a place long though lost."

Harry nodded before he and Kozlov vanished in flashes and hums of matter transporter arrays. Soon after, Alcatraz and the two reaming Asurans dialled Asuras and walked through the stable portal, but not before collecting the discarded and deactivated nanites.

* * *

"We have to do something Lucius. Your man will never win the elections, not with Black taking part with the support of the High Council. None of the Wizengamot would want to anger either Emrys or Black."

"I know Theodore, but what do you expect me to do? Hire some mercenary to assassinate Black and Emrys?"

"That's not a bad idea Lucius. Theo, don't you have connection with that illegal Assassination Guild in Hungary? Will they be willing to take the job?"

"I doubt they would be willing to take this job Yaxley. There are rumours that the Guild was created by a Black. There is also the fact that Emrys is also the head of Le Fay house. The Guild's witches worship Le Fay, and would take offense." Theodore said with a frown.

"May be, we don't need to hire an assassin. We just imperious one of the Dark Lord's sympathizers into doing our bidding. I would suggest Umbridge."

"And kill two birds with one stone, right? She takes out Black and Emrys then I kill her citing that by virtue of my marriage to Narcissa, my honour demands that I avenge the House of Black. I believe that even Sirius would agree with me on that count. All the while, it opens the path for you to become head of Control of Magical Creatures, right McNair?"

"Did you just use legilimency on me Lucius?" McNair asked with a chuckle before speaking with a serious tone, "You are right there, but there is another reason. Umbridge may be sympathetic to the Dark Lord's cause, but she is more of a lone wolf. She would use the Dark Lord's patronage to her further her own agenda and position in society. I will never allow such a low born witch go against us!"

"I see your point McNair. There is also the fact that her Anti-Werewolf Sentiments anger Fenrir Greyback and his pack. I remember the Dark Lord promising equality for them under his reign, but her policies would only anger and alienate them. Recently, Greyback accused me of going against the Dark Lord's promise to his pack."

"That's a dangerous allegation Lucius. If the Dark Lord returns to hear that we haven't done anything to support Greyback and his pack, he would be very much displeased with us." Theodore said with a nervous expression.

"Not to mention that we would not stand a chance if Greyback decides to attack us with his full pack. Remember what he did to the McKinnon's?"

"That is something none of us will ever forget Parkinson. Fifteen strong and some of the best duellers the world had seen, completely ripped to shreds within a few hours. The worst thing was that Greyback only lost three of his pack."

"Let us not waste time reminiscing about the past Yaxley. McNair, are you sure that Umbridge would be vulnerable enough to put her under the imperious?"

"That I do Malfoy. By tomorrow evening, Delores Umbridge would be our wand against Black and Emrys." McNair stated with certainty.

"Good, be careful that you don't get caught. We don't want then to reopen our cases."

"That is an inevitable conclusion Lucius. With the High Council forcing a review of all decisions made by Bagnold and Crouch, our cases are going to be reopened for examination whether we like it or not. The only advantage we would have is if Fudge gets in office." Yaxley stated with a glare.

"Be that as it may, we don't need them to re-examine them too soon. McNair, make sure that Umbridge kills Black and Emrys during the meeting. There is no other time suitable for it. I will place myself within the visitors stands such that I will have a clean shot towards her. A quick reducto to the head will do I reckon."

"That it will. I will see about being placed with the on duty Aurors to cover you as well. I can easily kill her with a killing curse and none would question it as she would have attacked a member of the High Council, wh…"

"Which carries with it an immediate death penalty by any means necessary. That is a good idea Yaxley."

"Emrys used the laws to his advantage. Why shouldn't we?" All the gathered men released a dark chuckle at the statement before drinking from the glasses of Fire Whiskey in their hands in a silent toast in hope of a successful venture.

* * *

Harry, Yuri, Remus, Ragnok, Arcturus, Sirius and Andromeda were heading towards the Wizengamot Chambers when Harry frowned. Waving his hands, a shimmering energy field appeared before disappearing around the group drawing curious gazes from the others.

"What's the matter Harry?"

Harry looked at his wife with an angry glare before he took a deep breath, calming himself. After he was calm, Harry stated with a cold tone, "There seems to be an Assassination Attempt on Uncle and me prepared by some of the acquitted Death Eaters. Too bad they didn't know that I have had one of the G-Models scan the memories of suspect individuals as they passed the doors to the chamber."

"Who?" Arcturus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Thomas Parkinson, Walden McNair and Corban Yaxley. They plan on imperiousing Delores Umbridge, the present head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures."

"What are you going to do Harry? Umbridge may be a hag, but she is innocent in this." Remus stated with a frown.

"The problem is that she would gladly do it if she would be able to get away with it. In fact, Umbridge and McNair are working together at the moment. She plans to use the Pureblood Protections Act to prevent being dosed by Veritaserum while claiming to be under the Imperious, which will be true either way. A double protection if you will."

"Not unless we use the authority of the High Council to overturn the law." Remus stated with a small grin before the grin grew larger and as he said, "Besides the law protects from the use of Veritaserum, we have a device to extract and show all memories of the target. That isn't covered by the law."

"That's a good idea Remus. Luckily I always carry one of them with me." Harry said causing Sirius and Ramus to chortle while the girls were giggling. Only Arcturus was silent but if one looked carefully, they would notice the small smirk adorning his face.

"How are we going to play this one Harry?" Arcturus asked as Harry dispelled the privacy wards.

"The shield generators everyone is wearing will easily absorb seven Killing Curses at the same time before needing to regenerate. We just let the Curses hit and then take her down."

"And then we extract her memories and display them to the whole Wizengamot. We air every dirty little secret she has along with her accomplices and bam, we have ourselves some ambitious idiots."

"You have been spending too much time with Silverfang again." Yuri mused with a grin.

"You have to agree that the Furling way to handle enemies I quite swift and easy."

Ragnok chuckled before stating, "I approve of the way."

"You are a Furling Ragnok, of course you would approve," Yuri stated causing Ragnok chuckled and state, "That I am!"

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work McNair? I don't know why you decided to bring her into the plan instead of using her like we originally planned, but if she betrays us, you will have my intense displeasure."

"Do you really thing I would lift the Imperious before having her commit suicide. She doesn't know yet, but she is a dead woman. I added a bit of powdered Bicorn Horn to her morning tea. That will be in her system for a few more days. I will have her drink some Gilliwater. You know who toxic that combination becomes."

Lucius smirked as he said, "That's quite the plan McNair. Powdered Bicorn Horn is sometimes added to herbal tea to increase the potency of the herbal brews, so the autopsy would write it off as an accidental case of poisoning."

"It seems that Flamel has taken his place, but I don't see Emrys and the rest. Do you thing they will arrive soon?"

"They will McNair. No doubt about it. Emrys and Black would not miss this meeting for the world."

The doors to the chamber slammed open as Harry, Ragnok, Yuri, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda and Arcturus walked into the chambers. Sirius separated to head to the stands, while Ragnok, Andromeda, Yuri and Remus took their assigned seats. Surprisingly, Harry and Arcturus headed towards Chief Warlock Ogden, giving Delores a perfect chance to curse them both.

"Chief Warlock, I would like to officially submit a new agenda to you for your consideration at your leisure." Harry stated as he handed over a stack of parchment to Ogden who took the stack and read the summary page before nodding.

"I will take a look at them tonight. Is this urgent?"

"Not really, it can wait for the next scheduled meeting." Harry stated as he stepped back and let Arcturus approach the Chief Warlock.

"Ogden, here is my paperwork to become an official candidate for the position of Minister of Magic. I hope all is in order?"

Ogden quickly read the forms before nodding to Arcturus stating, "All seems to be in order Lord Black. Are you going to be taking your seat on the Wizengamot or sitting with the other candidates?"

"The candidates."

"Very well. You can stand to the side of the moment while we wait for the rest of the candidates."

"So who else put their names in?" Harry asked causing Ogden to chuckle and say, "I think you already know Lord Emrys, but for the record, other than Black, only Fudge and Scrimgeour. Fudge is the present Undersecretary to Minister Bagnold and Scrimgeour is a Senior Auror. Personally, I would prefer Black as the minister. There are rumours that Fudge takes bribes and Scrimgeour is a bit of a political animal who makes bad judgement calls when under pressure."

"I am surprised anyone had the courage to stand against Uncle."

"You are underestimating the general populaces hunger for power. The wizards and witches from the lower houses and the muggleborn tend to be the most power hungry. Just look at history."

"Now that's something I have to agree with. History has shown that those with little power tend to strive for more Lord Emrys… Madam Umbridge, are you feeling alright?" Ogden asked when he saw Umbridge stand up with a vacant expression and turn her wand towards the trio.

Arcturus and Harry narrowed their eyes and turned only to see Umbridge cast a blast of Fiendfyre at the trio causing Arcturus to panic and jump out of the path of the flames while tackling Ogden with him. All around the chamber, everyone screamed as the doors sealed shut and a white shimmering glow encompassed the walls.

"HARRY!" Yuri, Sirius, Andromeda, Mithas and Remus screamed in horror as the young lord was engulfed within the sentient hell fire. The Aurors stationed in the room quickly stunned Umbridge and moved forward to handle the shifting cursed flames when bright bluish white flames erupted from inside the Fiendfyre, that had taken the form of a large serpent.

The dark reddish orange flaming serpent recoiled as a larger serpent of bluish white flames erupted from between its coils, snarling at the Fiendfyre construct. Most didn't recognize the spell Harry was using, but one of the Traditionalists remembered hearing of this very spell. He remembered the description of the spell from his time as the Director of the DMLE. He remembered well the report Theseus Scamander submitted of that fateful raid in France.

The Seraphfyre spell. The counterpart of Fiendfyre. Sentient flames that would pass judgement on all under the criterion the caster set, like an Archangel doing the bidding of God. A spell that was banned because of the potential damage it could do if it went out of control. Now, that very spell was conjured to combat against its counterpart.

Everyone watched with awe as Harry's eyes glowed emerald green while he waved his hands about controlling the Seraphfyre he had conjured to corral the Fiendfyre into the centre of the chambers before the serpent collapsed into multiple tendrils of blueish white flames that wrapped around the morphing Fiendfyre, easily restraining it.

With a snap of his fingers, Harry had the Seraphfyre constrict before both flames collapsed into a small ball of raging reddish orange and blueish white flames. Everyone watched the two flames fight for dominance before the ball suddenly shrunk and the flames extinguished themselves, leaving behind a ball of compressed air. With another wave of his hands, a spherical barrier formed around the compressed ball of air. Within moments, the ball of air exploded in a massive shockwave that ripped through the barrier, throwing everyone back and deafening everyone from the loud bang.

When everyone overcame the disorientation, they saw that the floor at the centre of the chamber was cracked along with most of the wooden structures. Where the two sentient fires battled were only scorched remains of the stone was left. Surveying the damage, everyone realized that without the barrier, the shockwave would have probably ripped them to shreds and without Harry's intervention, some of them would have lost their lives to the cursed fire.

Madam Pennywise stood up and declared with an angry tone, "Chief Warlock, I call for the immediate arrest and trial of Delores Jane Umbridge on the charges of attempted murder of the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House and multiple counts of murder of a member of the High Council!"

"I second that!" Lord Travers stated as the old man stood up with an angry look before adding, "I would also like to charge Lord Emrys of reckless behaviour in casting the banned Seraphfyre putting everyone's lives in here on the line!"

"I accept your call Madam Pennywise. Aurors, take this despicable woman into custody. As for you Lord Travers, I believe that you have forgotten but the High Council members aren't limited by the laws of the Wizengamot that don't directly lead to major criminal charges which only include murder, and the use of the unforgivable. Lord Emrys was in his right to use the Seraphfyre spell, especially since he easily proved that he had perfect control of the spell." Tarvers growled before sitting down, after which Ogden turned to Harry and stated, "Lord Emrys, while I speak for everyone when I thank you for protecting us against the Fiendfyre, I would like to warn you that spells like the Serpahfyre were banned with due cause. Please refrain from using them."

Harry nodded before stating, "I understand Chief Warlock, but I would like to point out that some of the banned spells were only banned because former Ministers were paranoid that the populace would rebel using those spells. I would also like to point out that declaring all rituals dark and thus banned has in fact destroyed many family traditions, not to mention many of the more powerful healing rituals that would be of great benefit to the general populace. After all there are many beneficial rituals and spells out there that were banned."

"I am sure that you will be able to make the argument when I bring up your proposal next meeting. Now for the trial!" Harry nodded before he flashed to his seat as the shimmer on the walls faded and the doors slammed open allowing entrance to Fudge and Scrimgeour. "Fudge, Scrimgeour, please take a seat at the visitors' gallery. Lord Black, take your seat amongst your peers. We have an emergency trial to preside over before the new minister is elected!"

* * *

**A/N: The Seraphfyre Spell is the counterpart of the FiendFyre Curse. The spell generates sentient flames that, for the lack of a better word, is programmed my the caster to perform a certain action under the limits of certain programmed criteria. I hope that this explanation was enough for you all. The spell is quite difficult to master but unlike Fiendfyre, losing control won't necessarily mean the death of the caster.**

**N.B.:- I got the inspiration for this spell from Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. It is the fire spell Grindelwald used in the mausoleum.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! I hope you like this one. Sorry that it took more than a month, but I must point out for the critics that I said Monthly updates, that means one chapter every month. Not one chapter every thirty days. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**SSG**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Series or any of the other Cross-Over Series. It all belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and OC's that are present within the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A plump redheaded woman was moving about a crowded kitchen as she waved her wand like a conductor's baton, causing dishes and food to fly and dance to an unheard tune. With simple flicks and flourishes of her wand, the woman quickly prepared the large breakfast for her equally large family. The standard British fare of porridge, bacon, toast along with tea and pumpkin juice was quickly arranged around the battered old table. Finishing her touches on breakfast, the woman nodded with a satisfied smug before the sound of tapping drew her attention.

Looking at the French Window that headed to the back garden, the woman saw a large tawny screech owl was sitting on the ledge and tapping on the glass. The woman saw that the owl was carrying what seemed to be a wrapped up newspaper roll in her talons. Fishing out a silver coin, the woman let the owl into the kitchen and took the scroll from her as the woman placed the silver coin in the pouch attached to the bird's leg as he placed a bowl of water in front of the bird. The owl quickly gulped down some of the water and flew away as the woman untied the newspaper and placed it on the chair at the head of the table.

It was exactly at this very moment that something caught her eye. The headlines were to be precise. Unfolding the paper, the woman read the headlines with shaky hands while sitting on the very chair she had previously laid the paper on.

It was some time later that her family came down to find the woman in a near catatonic state, staring blankly at the newspaper while muttering over and over again, "Finally! I know what happened."

The eldest redheaded man in the room walked forward. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave the woman a little shake and asked with concern, "Molly, are you alright dear?"

Behind the man, his six son's and only daughter were curiously staring at the woman, eager to find out what could cause such a change in the normally energetic woman. The woman looked up with tears in her eyes as she stuttered out, "They finally caught Fabian and Gideon's killer Arthur. The bastard even had the guts to force them to write a will in their favour using the imperious. I always wondered if they secretly hated me like mother and father did, but now I know what happened."

"Molly, Gideon and Fabian could never have hated you. Now who was the killer and how did they get caught?"

"Read the Daily Prophet and you will find out Arthur. Now, take your seats. I will cast a quick warming charm then we can have breakfast." Molly said rubbing at her teary eyes.

Everyone nodded as they took their seats. Arthur took the seat at the head while Molly took the other end. On the right side were seated three of her six sons. Charlie, the second eldest followed by the twin terrors, Fred and George. On the left side, sat two of her other three sons – Percival, the third eldest with Ronald, the youngest – and her only daughter, Ginevra. Her eldest son – William – was somewhere in Cambodia at the moment perusing an apprenticeship in Curse Breaking under the employ of Gringotts Wizard Bank.

As everyone partook in breakfast, Arthur read the newspaper. After a few minutes, Percival spoke up. "Father, what does the headlines say?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he contemplated if his third son was old enough to know before shaking his head deciding that telling him the headlines wouldn't be that bad. Besides, it wasn't like it was some kind of secret.

* * *

_**Delores Umbridge, Victim or Conspirator!  
Fate of the Prewett Twins, a mystery revealed!  
Imperious, willing or unwilling victim!**_  
_**Black for Minister, The Future of our country!**_

* * *

"Interesting headlines. I believe that it was the second headline that holds the story of our dear uncles passing?" Percy asked with a serious frown, that was quite comical on the face of a thirteen-year-old.

"And what about the others. Didn't you say that Delores Umbridge was a very dangerous and disliked woman?" Charlie asked with interest. Arthur nodded as he started reading some excerpts for the reports in the Daily Prophet.

* * *

_**Delores Umbridge, Victim or Conspirator!**_

_Delores Umbridge of the Minor House of Umbridge, the head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures was found to be under the imperious when she tried to assassinate Lords Emrys and Black using Fiendfyre. Thanks to Lord Black's quick reaction, Chief Warlock Ogden was saved while Lord Emrys used the counterpart of Fiendfyre – Seraphfyre – to combat and snuff out the cursed flames. Madam Umbridge was quickly suppressed and an emergency trial was called in which Lord Emrys brought out an Emrys Family Artefact that works like a Pensive._

_The artefact was attached to Madam Umbridge's head and her recent memories were displayed. What was found was quite disturbing. It seems that Madam Umbridge would willingly submit to the Imperious to have an alibi as she attempted the murder of two distinguished lords, one of whom was the lord of multiple houses of high standing. After a quick trial, Madam Umbridge was found guilty and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Normally her crimes would have had her kissed or thrown through the veil, but Lord Emrys and the rest of the High Council stated that Madam Umbridge be moved to the Pendragon Section of the Fortress Prison with 24/7 Dementor surveillance._

_During the trial, it was found that Walden McNair of the Elder House of McNair, a formerly acquitted Death Eater, was the accomplice and had plotted with Madam Umbridge to remove these two distinguished gentlemen for personal reasons. Mr. McNair was immediately caught by the Aurors and was forced into Trial. More on the trial of Delores Umbridge on Page 7._

* * *

"What about Uncles Gideon and Fabian? What was found?" Percy asked with interest.

"It seems that McNair was one of the ones who had attacked and killed your uncles. Before that happened, he used an Imperious to make them forge a will. That will was still in contest, last I heard, but with McNair's questioning under Veritaserum and Lord Emrys' artefact, the will was dismissed as fake. I remember you mother receiving a copy of the will. In it, she found out that she was formally disowned by for, as it stated, marrying a blood traitor. It is good to know that isn't true."

"And the Imperious one?" Fred or was it George asked with interest.

"The High Council has issued an order. All old cases where the accused claimed to be under the Imperious was to come in for questioning and their memories examined with the Emrys Artefact before they were to be allowed their freedom. Many doubts have been drug up due to Umbridge's case. The Imperious will no longer be a valid excuse unless the accused was an unwilling victim."

"That's good, isn't it? I mean – then those who may really be Death Eaters will be caught!" Charlie stated with excitement.

Arthur nodded before Percy asked, "Black for Minister? Is it talking about Sirius Black?"

Arthur shook his head, "No Percy. It is Lord Arcturus Black who became the new Minister of Magic yesterday after the trials were done with. With Arcturus ascending to the chair of Minister of Magic, he abdicated his place as Lord Black to Sirius."

"I am not too sure of Arcturus Black being the Minister of Magic. The Blacks are a very dark family. Many of our generation are Death Eaters after all." Molly stated with a frown.

"Only Bellatrix was proven to be a Death Eater. There are rumours that Regulus was killed by He-who-must-not-be-named himself, so we don't know if he was a Death Eater or someone secretly opposing him. Andromeda married a muggle born and was said to have been disowned but was recently revealed that she was never disowned. Narcissa Malfoy is not believed to be a Death Eater but may be a sympathiser. As for my mother's generation, only Wulburga Black and Pollux Black were supporters. The rest were, as far as I know, neutral."

Molly nodded right as a large dog shaped Patronus appeared in the room. Arthur and Molly instantly recognized the patronus. It was Amelia Bones' German Shepherd. Sharing a confused look, Arthur and Molly focused on the silvery conjuration as Amelia's voice emanated from it.

"Arthur, I am coming over with Lord Emrys, Lady Emrys, Lord Black and Minister Black. We wish to talk with you and your family, so please gather them. We will be over in half-an-hour." With its message delivered, the patronus dissipated into silvery smoke and vanished.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Ron asked, "Who is Lord Emrys? I don't remember you talking about him, dad?" The rest of his family except for his sister and twin brothers gaped in shock at the nine-year-old boy as a strip of bacon hung from the boy's mouth.

Sighing, Arthur asked, "Ron, who was the greatest Wizard of all time? The one who taught the basics of magic to our ancestors?"

"That's a silly question dad. Everyone knows that it was Merlin!" Ron stated with an excited look as he took a bite of porridge.

Arthur saw the rest of his family except his twin sons and only daughter shake their heads in exasperation, Arthur decided to explain. "Merlin's family name was Emrys. Lord Emrys is the heir of Merlin, the first to appear since Merlin's passing. Not to mention that he was raised by Morgana Le Fay and is the Lord of the Le Fay family as well."

"You don't say? I find it hard to believe that Morgana is still alive!" Percy stated in an arrogant tone.

"You would question Gringotts Lineage Rituals, Percy? Besides she gave the reason of her apparent immortality. It seems that all beings have the ability to gain immortality by casting off their mortal selves and achieving enlightenment. They become one with magic. She even appeared in the Wizengamot accompanying Lord Emrys when he came to take up his seats."

"Cool!" Fred and George stated with wide eyes.

"Behave yourselves, all of you. Now you must know that Lord Emrys is also the heir of the four Founders of Hogwarts and lord of each of their respective houses. Along with that, he is the Lord of Peverell and Potter. Do not offend him!" Molly stated with a stern tone causing her children to nod.

As they quickly finished breakfast, Percy suddenly realized something. "Did you say Lord Emrys was also the Lord of Potter? How did that happen? Wasn't Harry Potter the heir?"

All of his siblings turned to Percy with shocked expression while Molly and Arthur just sighed and stated, "He is Harry Potter. He goes my Emrys as that is the highest house he holds the Lordship of. Now, don't badger him with questions unless he allows you!"

"Then how can there be a Lady Emrys?" Ginevra asked with confusion.

"Ginny dear, Lord and Lady Emrys are soul bonded. An accident that nearly caused Lady Emrys to lose her life was the reason. From what I have read, Lord Emrys had used his own life force to heal Lady Emrys, but doing so had caused their souls to come into close proximity. The bond manifested faster than usual due to the circumstances."

Ginny nodded with a sad expression when she felt her mother rub her back and state, "Besides, the Harry Potter you have read about doesn't really exist. Don't let the stories guide your judgement. Lord Emrys was nearly killed as a child by his own muggle relatives and thrown into a river. Morgana Le Fay and an associate of hers saved him and then raised him as their own. Don't ask questions that would be embarrassing to both you and him."

"Better not ask anything at all then! Unless Lord Emrys allows us." Percy stated getting a nod from his father and elder brother.

"How can Harry Potter already be a lord? He is nine, like me!" Ron exclaimed in annoyance.

"Because the Revered Houses of the Founders and Most Revered houses of Le Fay and Emrys are members of the High Council. They are exempted from the standard laws of the Wizengamot. Besides the Soul Bond causes magic to recognize Lord and Lady Emrys as adults, so they are considered emancipated. Now tidy up. It's almost time, and I want you lot to be ready!" Arthur stated as he stood up from his seat.

"It would have been better if Bill was here, but I am sure that Lord Emrys won't complain. After all, it takes time to arrange for an International Portkey." Molly stated as she waved her wand causing the dishes to fly to the sink and start cleaning themselves.

* * *

"William Weasley! Please head to the main tent! I repeat, William Weasley, please head to the main tent! Master Headcrasher wishes your immediate presence!" A woman called out over the announcement system set up around the dig site.

"William, you better get going. Master Headcrasher isn't the most patient of Goblins!" An older man said.

Bill looked a bit startled. He had heard what happened to those who were called up to Headcrasher's tent. He just hoped it wasn't because of his mistake yesterday that nearly cost a couple of trainees' their lives. Nodding with dread, Bill stood up and shakily made his way to Headcrasher's tent. As he walked by, he could hear the sad murmurs from his seniors. All lamented that Bill would be punished for his beginner's mistake, something that Headcrasher normally ignores unless lives are lost. Then again, all the senior Curse Breakers had picked up on Headcrasher's suddenly foul temper that has been prevailing for the past few weeks.

Bill gulped as he stood in front of the tent watching with trepidation before screwing up his Gryffindor courage and peeked in as he called out, "You requested my presence, Master?"

"Took your sweet time Weasley! Take this portkey and get back to London! Some kind of family emergency requires your presence. Also my brother personally requested your presence at the meeting, so I believe that your family must have gotten on the bad side of Hordemaster Ragnok. Hope that isn't so, because I like you, child. You have a proper head attached. Now get going! You will be portkeyed directly to my brother's office."

Bill looked surprised for a moment at the vote of confidence from the usually strict mentor. Nodding his head, Bill took the chain from Headcrasher's hand and said, "I hope so too Master Headcrasher. I would like to keep learning under your expert guidance."

Headcrasher nodded before he waved his hand causing the chain in Bills hand to glow blue for a moment before the eldest son of the Weasley clan vanished from sight. After he was gone, Headcrasher grinned and stated, "I doubt you will be leaving that soon William. Not for what I recommended you."

* * *

"Lord Emrys, Lady Emrys, Lord Black, Minister Black and Madam Bones, good day to you all. It is an honour to host such a distinguished party to our humble home." Molly stated as Harry and his group appeared in the living room of the Weasley Clan in a flash of white light. Though the Weasley's were surprised, they hid it to the best of their capabilities, though Ron and Ginny's awe was perfectly visible to all.

Fred and George muttered out a quiet, "Merlin's beard! That was amazing!" Percy and Charlie only had a slight sparkle in their eyes easily giving away their awe.

"No, it is pleasure to meet such upstanding citizens. I am sure you all know who each of us are, so why don't you all introduce yourselves before we get to the point of the meeting." Harry stated getting nods from the rest of the group.

Arthur looked around for a moment before stating, "Alright, but I must inform you that my eldest son, William, is in Cambodia pursuing an apprenticeship in Curse Breaking with Gringotts. So he is unable to be here at this moment."

"That's alright. I just got information that Ragnok has already had him retrieved. I will beam them here." Harry stated with a smile as a flash of light appeared beside Harry. From the light, Bill emerged still dressed in his curse breaking gear with a surprise on his face.

"Ah – what happened?" Bill asked with surprise. He had just appeared in the posh office of Hordemaster Ragnok, who – Bill had realized with a start – was Headcrasher's brother, only for Ragnok to state that he was being recommended for a transfer to a new department and needed his Head of House's permission, before he was suddenly engulfed in white light and reappeared in front of his family with an owlish expression.

"Mr. William Weasley, you were recommended by Master Curse Breaker Headcrasher to be one of the three candidates to join the Xeno Archaeology Department that the Great Alliance is starting up. I will get back to you on that later. First you and your family must watch this memory, but that will happen after your father finishes the introductions."

Bill just stared at Harry with a confused expression as he walked up to stand beside his father, who greeted him with a smile and stated, "Good to have you home Bill." Turning to Harry and his entourage, Arthur said, "As you know, I am Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly, my heir Bill, my second son Charlie, my third son Percy, my fourth and fifth twin sons Fred and George, can't tell which is which, my youngest son Ron and my only daughter, also the youngest Ginny." Everyone nodded or waved with smiles when their names were called out as Harry nodded to each in return.

"Harry, I believe that William is unaware of who most of us are, so if you would…"

Harry nodded to Yuri and as he began his introductions. The long winded introductions of himself and his wife caused Bill to look startled and when Sirius and Arcturus were introduced, Bill winced, remembering his grandmother's words about her maiden family. Amelia Bones, he had met before. After he was finished, Harry waved his hand causing all of them to be suddenly flashed away and reappear in a large comfortable sitting room with a butler standing beside the door.

"Welcome to the Tower of Aisling, also known as…"

"…the Tower of Dreams! How in the nine circles of hell did you find it?" Bill asked with incredulity while the others in his family just looked confused. Harry smirked with a raised eyebrow causing Bill to blush and state, "Right, you are Merlin's heir. It is only natural that you would know where his Sorcery Tower is and also have access to it."

"Wait! This is Merlin's Tower!" Percy exclaimed in shock causing the rest of his family to gasp in realization.

Harry nodded before he stated, "Please take any seat you want. I will activate the artefact and show the memory. I must advise you that I have had the disturbing parts of torture censored."

"Before we start, P-2210, please have a light brunch ready within an hour. We will be taking it here." Yuri stated causing the Weasley's to look confused at the strange name.

"As you wish High Councillor. Will I make it a standard English, Japanese, Nox, Alteran or a Furling one?"

"Make it an English one please, though make mine a rice with baked salmon and miso soup." Yuri stated causing Harry to gag when Yuri stated miso soup. P-2210 nodded and walked out of the room to make preparations.

"I still don't know how you can eat miso. I find it quite revolting." Harry stated causing Yuri to glare and state, "And I find your love for Treacle Tart to be just as revolting. How can you eat something that sweet?"

"Alright, break it up you two. We are here for a reason!" Sirius stated with a sigh, before muttering, "You two remind me of James and Lily with their own love for the opposites hated food."

"Huh, did you say something mutt?" Harry stated with a glare causing Sirius to quickly shake his head. He wasn't about to get into another duel with Harry. Not after the beating he got last time. Turning back to his guests, Harry stated, "Please watch before commenting."

* * *

The memory was not censored in the slightest. If Molly knew, she wouldn't have allowed the younger children to view it, but it was too late now. All watched with horrified fascination as McNair led some young Death Eaters through the process of torturing and insulting the Prewitt twins until he forced them with the Imperius Curse to sign a Last Will and Testament that signed over their collective fortunes to McNair.

One particular clause caught everyone's attention. The disownment of Molly Weasley nee Prewitt and her children from inheriting citing the cause of being Blood Traitors. Right before the twins were killed, they defied McNair stating, "That Will and Testament will be contested! We can assure you of that. We love our sister and her children. They will find out your duplicity and then you will pay McNair!"

"Oh shut up Blood Traitor scum! By that time the Dark Lord will be reigning supreme and all Blood Traitors and filthy Muggle lovers will be executed!"

"In the name of Balor of the Evil Eye! We curse you to never be satisfied and in time wither away!" The Prewitt Twins exclaimed as a faint black aura appeared around them for a moment before a shadowy shockwave erupted from their bodies just as McNair and another of Death Eater casted Killing Curses at them.

The last thing they ever saw was McNair hunched down in pain as his body started rapidly ageing and withering. It was at this moment that the memory ended. Molly and the younger four Weasleys released a sob when Bill spoke up, "I thing that was the Evil Eye Curse! How in Merlin's name did Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian get access to such dark magic?"

It was at this very moment that P-2210 entered and transported a whole feast in front of the group. Harry shook his head and stated, "That isn't the question William, let us partake in this wonderful brunch while we discuss the true reason for this meeting."

Everyone nodded, but it seemed that most didn't have much appetite, only nibbling on their portions. While they ate, Arcturus spoke up, "Molly Weasley, I would like to apologies on behalf of the previous administration for never truly investigating Heir and Mr. Prewitt's deaths. With this new information, the High Council decided to overrule the will with Hordemaster Ragnok stating that the Prewitt Twins had left strict instructions that any Will and Testament of theirs will be contested by the Goblins if a certain spell was not cast before signing. The whole inheritance has until now been sealed. You may go with your second eldest son and claim the inheritance and the Prewitt Lordship Ring."

"Ahh – I don't know what to say!" Molly stammered out only for Arthur to pat her shoulder in comfort.

"Say nothing. It was what was meant to be. I believe that young Charles is already seventeen, so he is quite in his right to accept the Lordship, though I would advise that he spend some time under Sirius training in the protocols demanded of his station."

"Will I have to change my name?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Fortunately not, Prewitt and Weasley are both Ancient and Noble Houses, though the Weasley have lost their monies and with it their right to a Hereditary Wizengamot Seat."

"Really, and who authorized that? I though the only one who could authorize change in Wizengamot Hereditary Composition were the High Council?" Harry asked with a sudden menace in his tone.

"I believe that it was Minister Muller. My Great Grandfather had lost all of his monies in a bet against the recently arrived Malfoy family head, Cassius. Seeing that we had lost our monies, Minister Muller decided to open up the seat for – as he stated – a more deserving House. I believe that the Lestrange got that seat." Arthur stated with a frown.

Harry nodded before grinning, "It seems that the High Council has its next issue to correct."

"Be careful this time Harry. Some of the present affluent families got their seat though Muller and the successive Ministers. If I am not mistaken, the Malfoy had been trying to get the Peverell Seat reassigned to them." Arcturus stated with a cautionary tone.

Harry nodded in return before he turned his attention back to Arthur and Molly, "The High Council will look into the situation. Anyway, onto the next point of the meeting. William, as I stated before, Master Headcrasher recommended you for a position in the Great Alliance Xeno Archaeology Department. You will be working under some of the best in the whole Alliance and sometimes with members of other Xeno Science Departments as well like Yuri here and Heimdall of the Asgard. The monthly pay will be at five thousand credits and all on job medical bills will be handled by the department. What do you say?"

Bill and his family just looked confused when Yuri stated, "There is much that you are yet not privy to. I would like to invite your whole family to visit Tartarus so that we may explain in greater detail. Just know that one credit is equivalent to seven galleons and twelve sickles and four knuts today. The rate changes a bit but for what I have seen, it is always around seven galleons."

The eyes of all the Weasley's were wide open in shock. If Yuri was right, then they were offering Bill a monthly fee of no less than thirty-five thousand galleons. It was something that was unthinkable for them. Seeing the stunned expressions, Harry chuckled and stated, "You don't have to answer now. Let us explain this Sunday and then you can decide. You will need a written permission from your Head of House before you can join."

"Now the next point of the meeting. Arthur, the High Council has decided to abolish your department and transform it into a new one. Instead of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, your job will be to help integration of Muggle and Magical. To be exact your job will be what Harry called Magitech. Technology that works on magic as a power source. It is a lost knowledge that you will be slowly bringing back to the wizard populace. For that reason, you are going to be working with the Department of Mysteries from now on." Amelia stated as she handed over an official letter to the stunned man.

"Congratulations on becoming the first Director of the Magitech Department, Arthur. As of this moment, you are the only member. I would advise that you seek out young and knowledgeable Half-bloods and Muggleborn for your department." Arthur just blankly nodded as he stared at the letter in his hand.

"Well, that's done. How about a tour of the Tower?" Harry stated breaking the tense atmosphere that had formed.

* * *

"What are you going to do Lucius? I doubt you can bribe Grandfather, especially since he hates your guts!" Narcissa stated, her nerves easily distinguishable on her usually stoic face.

"I don't know Narcissa. I don't even want to fathom what his reaction will be if I try and bribe him. I don't doubt that Arcturus would take that chance and destroy me, both financially and politically. He is known for his incorruptible nature. He may be a Dark Wizard, but he is firmly Grey in mentality."

Narcissa nodded before an idea entered her mind, "I think I may be able to convince Sirius to talk with Grandfather to give you a second chance. After all, ever since your trial, you have been an upstanding citizen."

"I don't think that it will be that easy Narcissa. Especially since Sirius is the new Lord Black. You forget that we do not get along. Luckily, the only crimes I really did were murdering that muggle man when I took the Dark Mark and the bribes and coercion I used to manipulate the politics during the Dark Lord's reign. If I come clean along with some of the intelligence I possess on other Death Eaters, I should be able to get leniency."

Narcissa nodded in agreement as she sipped her tea in silence while Lucius stared out of the window with a desperate expression.

* * *

"Forget about it Narcissa. No matter what you say, I nor will Grandfather agree with you on this matter." Sirius stated with a glare. "Besides, even if we wanted to, the High Council could easily overrule us. If Lucius truly wishes for a second chance, then he will have to earn it. The High Council have already planned for such an opportunity. After all some of the Death Eaters were quite young. Youth tends to misguide us. I should know!"

The haunted look in Sirius's eyes caused Narcissa to frown. She hoped that Lucius would be allowed a second chance. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa asked, "Then will you arrange a meeting between Lord Emrys and I?"

Sirius just stared at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow causing the woman to squirm in discomfort. If anyone would have told her that Sirius would be a Lord Black, she would have laughed at them. Sirius was someone who used preferred horseplay over seriousness. To see him be such an efficient Lord was quite shocking. Sighing, "I know I could request a meeting, but I am afraid I don't know how to approach him. I would be in our debt if you would arrange the meeting."

Sirius chuckled before he said, "Alright Narcissa, I will see what I can do. I would like to inform you that Lucius could approach the DMLE and confess. It would be a better alternative to this politicking. After all, Karkaroff was let off. He may just have to sign a self-geas scroll."

Narcissa frowned at the information. For some reason, she felt that she should know what a Geas was but for the life of her, she couldn't remember where she heard it. Nodding, Narcissa finished her tea and stood up, "Thank you for the tea Sirius. I must be going now."

Sirius nodded with a small grin. Oh how he would love to be there when Narcissa and Lucius found out what a Geas was.

* * *

Lucius was pacing about his study eagerly waiting for Narcissa to return. He hoped that she had succeeded in her endeavor, but was still afraid that failure was the outcome. So when the sound of heels entered his ears, he turned to the door and waited for the news with an apprehensive expression.

When Narcissa entered the room with an unreadable expression, Lucius feared the worst had come to pass. Taking a deep breath, Lucius croaked out, "He declined, didn't he?"

Narcissa nodded before stating, "He gave me an alternative path. It seems that the High Council would give second chances like Dumbledore does, but unlike that old fool, the will be enforcing the signing of a self-geas scroll."

"That's good. Then we won't have to grovel to anyone!"

"This is very bad Lucius! I couldn't remember where I heard the word Geas, so I took a peek at the Black Family Library. A Geas is a type of oath. It is a blood oath that is far more flexible than an Unbreakable Vow but just as deadly. In fact, breaking a properly made Geas can have immensely severe consequences on both oath taker and their progeny. Geas is old magic. Old as magic itself. In the times of Merlin, it was a common but extreme precaution taken between families and individuals. I don't know what Geas you will have to sign for a pardon but be prepared for it to be absolutely draconic." Narcissa snapped at her husband as he took a seat on the chintz armchair in front of the fireplace.

Lucius paled at the revelation. A blood oath that was even more binding than an unbreakable vow. Taking a deep breath, Lucius asked, "Do you think it is too late to move away?"

"Don't be silly Lucius!' Narcissa exclaimed with a mocking jeer. "You really think that you would be able to hide from Emrys? A fat load of good that did for Pettigrew."

Lucius nodded before sighing, "Then it is best that I prepare the written confession and sign it with a blood quill when I am at the DMLE. I can already hear the mocking tones of Bones."

Narcissa nodded as she stood up and left the room. After a few minutes, Lucius shouted out, "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for master?" A pitiful looking being stated after appearing with a pop. The being was as tall as a toddler with large floppy ears and tennis ball sized green eyes. The being was wearing a dirty rag and had bandages wrapped around its long fingers and around his left ear.

"Go and prepare my secret pack! You, worthless house elf. Be sure that Narcissa doesn't find out! When it is done, bring it here!" Lucius commanded before kicking the pitiful creature. Dobby screamed out in pain before popping away to carry out its master's orders.

* * *

"Captain! It seems surveillance target DE-021 is planning to run away." The communications officer X-2231 said drawing the captain's attention. The captain was a late teenaged girl. She had mesmerizing hazel almost silver eyes and long deep brown hair pulled up in a top knot. Due to her Japanese heritage, she wasn't very tall at only 5"3' but many her age considered very attractive.

"Send the information to the High Chancellor, Amelia Bones and Algeron Croaker as ordered. Keep a transporter lock on his signature and make sure to calibrate the sensors for possible teleportation signatures."

"As you wish Captain! Transmitting information to target recipients in... 3… 2… 1… Transmitted! Sensor calibrated and picking up a dormant Portkey signature. Extrapolating the de-fold point… Extrapolation places de-fold point at Galactic Coordinates X101023.23 Y213123.33 Z2132.12 P2233.02 T2453.3 Planetary Coordinates LT123.22 LN62.36 HT252.05. Locking onto position and standing by!"

The Captain nodded just as three holographs appeared in the bridge. One of them was Harry wearing the traditional robes of the Alteran High Chancellor. The other two were Croaker and Amelia, both wearing their usual work robes.

"What's going on Hanabi? Why did you send such an urgent call?" Harry asked with a frown. Hanabi was very reliable and had a very cool head on her shoulder and rarely needed advice before taking further actions as needed to handle a situation. So her calling for an emergency conference meant that something had happened that was out of her pay grade.

"Sorry for the interruption High Chancellor, Directors, but target DE-023 is preparing to run away. As you had commanded High Chancellor, I have notified you and am now waiting for further orders to handle the situation." Hanabi said with a salute.

Amelia, Croaker and Harry shared looks before Harry said, "I thought I had made it clear that you have full authority to capture and handle the temporary incarceration of the target with our permission?"

"That you have, but there is a complication, sir!" Harry raised an eyebrow in interest causing Hanabi to continue, "It seems the target is planning to escape with his whole family. How should I proceed? With innocents involved, I am at a loss."

"Amelia?" Harry asked causing the woman to frown before stating, "Transport DE-023 to the DMLE Holding Cell G3. As for the Family, transport them interrogation room A2. I will have a Master Auror handle the situation."

"There you have it Captain." Hanabi nodded but before she could respond, Croaker spoke up, "Why did you request my inclusion?"

"Oh, it was just standing orders, though I would like to request that you examine some of the artifacts DE-023 and his family is carrying. From the ZPE signatures, I would hazard to put them in the category of dark and malicious."

"As you wish Captain. What rating would you hazard to assign them?"

"Three would be D-class, one B-class and an A-class by the concentration of the energy signatures. Unfortunately, we don't have sensors that would be able to accurately distinguish the threat level of individual items depending on the effects they will have on organic lifeforms."

Croaker nodded and said, "I will personally handle it with my lieutenant. It should be enough to prevent any mishaps."

"Then we have a plan of action. Until the next we meet Captain. Keep up the good work." Harry said as his hologram vanished with Amelia and Croaker, the latter two only giving nods of acknowledgement to the young Captain.

* * *

"Welcome to Tartarus the Capital of the Nova Alteran Nation!" Harry said in greeting as the Weasley Clan exited the Astria Porta with awed looks on their faces.

"Is this all created through the use of Magitech?" Arthur asked with shock.

Charlotte chuckled as she approached the group and said, "That is correct, though we call magic Zero Pont Energy, so to us it is just Technology that uses ZPE as an energy source. Welcome to Tartarus. I am Councilor of Education, Charlotte Pierre, and I will be the one to give you the tour."

"Nice to meet you Miss Pierre. I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly. Our children; Bill, the eldest; Charlie; Percy; The Twins, Fred and George; Ron; and our youngest and only daughter, Ginny."

Charlotte smiled in greeting as everyone waved or smiled at their introductions. When they were finished, Charlotte said, "Excuse Harry, but he will be leaving us. There is a Council Meeting detailing the newly discovered intelligence on an enemy of our race, so all non-civilian Councilors, the High Councilor and the High Chancellor are need to attend."

"Enemy of our race?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yes, that's right! We aren't the only ones in the vast cosmos. There are many hidden enemies and possible future allies all around. You just need to look. Anyway, please follow me. I will give you the standard tour and then help you understand some of the new information you will be learning."

* * *

"Alcatraz, are you sure about the information?" Nikolai asked with a frown.

"As sure as I know that I am HFR X-2210, Designation 'Alcatraz', sir!"

"Alright then Alcatraz. We have read the summary. Please elaborate."

"The humanoid race calling themselves the Genii have multiple planets under their control. They seem mostly farming communities but are some of the most advanced of the races there with technology comparable to that of present day Terra, to be exact about a couple of decades back. Unfortunately, they aren't very trustworthy. They use the guise of traders and attack other, less advanced races."

"That is concerning, and as they are comparable to Terra, the must be dependent on the Astria Porta Network. Please continue Alcatraz." Harry said with a frown. Beside him, Yuri's face was expressionless, but everyone could see the fury hidden behind her black eyes.

"The next are the Wanderers. They are a nomadic nation who move about in salvaged starships they call Generation ships. They aren't dangerous, but from scans, I conclude that they are nearing the extinction of their race. Their ships are overcrowded and are barely functional. If a proper solution isn't found soon, then we shall see the loss of a peaceful nation."

Harry, Yuri and Nikolai nodded and waited for Alcatraz to continue. "Then there are some Asgard. From our intelligence, they call themselves the Vanir. They have been blending genetic materials from the humanoid races to prolong the viability of their clones."

"That's good news. We must inform the Asgard before we make contact with the Vanir. I am sure they will be overjoyed to learn their problems have been solved." Yuri said with a smile.

"I am sure they will, but I would caution approaching them without an Asgard Representative." Alcatraz said getting nods from the Council Members.

"Then there are the Wraith. Their numbers have decreased much since the time of the Exodus, but are still enough to easily overwhelm us through sheer numbers." Alcatraz hesitated for a moment before stating, "Though there are hints of infighting. Not completely confirmed but possible."

"Extermination is not something I would like to consider, but we must keep that in mind. If we are able to turn them against each other, it would be a good tactical advantage." Nikolai said with a frown.

"My thoughts exactly Admiral." Alcatraz said before he frowned and said, "There is something else I would like to inform the council. I have used some of the nanites left over from the dissenting Asurans to construct the new subspace multiphasic scanner platforms and deployed them all around the Pegasus Galaxy. As of this moment, we have full network coverage. The scanning network has picked up certain derelicts that interest me. I believe that the original Aurora and its Crew may still exist. Other than that, it seems that control tower of Pacifisa is being used by humans who have a high percentage of the Activation Factor. From scans, I conclude that Pacifisa may still be salvageable, though mostly buried under the ground. It still has an operational Drone Launch Platform and a compliment of Drones that the people are using to protect themselves from the Wraith. Finally, I have picked up certain anomalies originating from the Galactic Void between Pegasus and Avalon. I believe that we should investigate as the anomalies signify the use of the old archived FTL Drives."

"FTL Drives? Are you sure?" Harry asked with interest. The only reason such a signature would originate would be if the Hyperspace Engines were damaged forcing the ship to use the FTL Drives. Archaic they may be, but quite stable and energy efficient.

"Very well. Anything more to report?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, we have replaced the Potentia on the Atlantis and with the nanite swarms in concert with the Nyx Class Precise Matter Constructors, we are ahead of schedule. I estimate Atlantis will be fully repaired and ready for deployment within a standard week. Upgrades to the new standard will unfortunately take about three standard months, unless you would like to assign a team from the Engineering Corps!"

"Not happening Alcatraz. Upgrades to Atlantis isn't high priority. Just keep on schedule. Anything else?"

"I would like permission to recover the Attero Device! And investigate the Arcturus Project."

"Granted for the retrieval of the Attero Device, denied for the Arcturus Project. Just make sure that it isn't activated."

"Very well High Chancellor. I will arrange the retrieval team and lead it myself." Alcatraz said before the Hologram vanished leaving behind Harry, Yuri and Nikolai. After what felt like hours, Harry finally spoke up.

"Nikolai, prepare a report on the possible courses of action we can take against the Genii that won't lead to the extermination or isolation of the people. Yuri, I need you to contact the Asgard and get an envoy ready to communicate with the Vanir. I believe that I will handle the Aurora, the anomaly in the Galactic Void and the Wanderers. We keep away from the Wraith for the time being."

"Alright Harry. You will find the report on your padd the day after tomorrow!"

"Don't worry about the Vanir. I and Heimdall will handle it along with Thor. You just make sure that you are ready for conflict with possible Lantean Survivors. I doubt they would take kindly to us being in control of our Race."

"I already have a plan for that. I will send Niveis to contact the Ascended for a representative. I am sure they won't complain as they will only be there as proof of our eligibility." Harry said only for Nikolai to chuckle and Yuri to giggle before stating, "Yeah, and force a new rebirth on poor Niveis."

"Not my fault that the useless feather duster tends to anger those that can kill her current incarnation." Harry said with a chuckle right before a massive snowstorm appeared around him as an angry trilling filled the room.

* * *

**A/N; Yes, I consider Portkey and Apparition to be Teleportation in which Space is Folded and then Unfolded.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Here you go everyone! Another long awaited chapter of Return of the Alterans. I hope you like this one. Enjoy the new chapter and make sure to REVIEW!**

**SSG**


	9. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, ****sorry about missing updates. The shit that kept popping up just became a crap ton of it when my PC went on its Next Great Adventure far before I planned it to. Along with that, I am planning to head to Canada in hopes of a better employment opportunity. The protocols are taking up a lot of time. I will try to update my stories by writing the chapters on my smartphone, but due to to size of the keyboard, it can take some time.**

**SSG.**


End file.
